Thread and Needle
by Goddess of Unfinished Projects
Summary: Satin, a well mannered seamstress friend, has arrived at Foster's and, as it turns out, her circumstances are not so different from a certain red, stitch covered fellow. Done and done!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's a sad thing to say, but many people don't have an original thought in their head. That's why so many children adopt their imaginary friends these days, they just don't have the imagination or the gumption to come up with one on their own. Natalie, however, had more of both of those things than ten kids put together. She was sweet, talented, clever, and funny but most of all . . . She was my friend. My creator.

Natalie wanted to be a fashion designer. Her mother, a dressmaker herself, supported her decision full force, buying her all the sewing supplies she asked for. By the time she was eight she could make full outfits. That's why she made me.

I was a dressmaker's dummy in a way. Made to the image that Natalie wished she could have. Though we looked nothing alike, I always knew I was her dream self. A marvelous recreation of her without the limitations of genetics, species, and logic.

She was constantly making beautiful things for me to wear, never for herself, always for me. When I said she should try them on she would politely disagree, saying they 'wouldn't look right' or 'wouldn't fit right' even though we were the same size. It was as though she were afraid that by wearing them she would make them ugly, lessen them in some way. But she could never have done that because she was so beautiful.

I came into being when Natalie was six, when she first realized her fabric dreams. I still remember those eyes . . . Those dazzling brown eyes that looked on me with wonder as I appeared. Those little hands that stroked my fur with a gentle touch. That little nose spattered with freckles. That little face looking up at me. And that tremendous smile.

I speak of her as though she is dead when she has not yet left my side.

But I must do this. I must commit her to memory.

Before I lose her forever.


	2. Jodee and Natalie

Disclaimer: I, or course, do not own Foster's. Wish I ran it, do not own it. Anyhew. Jodee, Natalie, and Satin are mine. There may be some background OCs cause there's just so many friends at fosters that I'm not going to bother to make sure they're all from the showbut they're of no importance and Mr. McCracken is welcome toclaim them.Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: Jodee and Natalie

Wilt groaned as he felt his long sinuous muscles pull tight in his legs. Sighing, he reached upward over his head with his arms, extending his fingers and stump towards the ceiling in a long stretch. He liked the feeling that came with exercise. The tight, pent up feeling of muscles ready to spring. It made him feel energetic, ready for the day ahead, which was why he always did his stretches in the morning after breakfast.

He was kidding himself, he knew. It wasn't only the sense of energy that he enjoyed about stretching . . . It was the memories. It was in these quiet moments alone that he could best remember Jodee in all her splendid facets. Jodee . . .

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and remembered.

* * *

_Bright red hair burned in the morning light like a flame as the little girl hurled the basketball at the hoop so high above. The shot fell several feet short, causing the basketball to bounce off the asphalt of the driveway and into the grass. Launching into an angry run that caused her __pink jacket__ to trail behind her, the girl seized the ball and screamed at it with new frustration as she catapulted it upward. It fell short yet again and again she fetched it with rage. It flew up and plunged down to the left of the hoop, scuffing the new plastic of the toy basketball stand beside it._

_"Stupid Brian and his stupid college!" she yelled, throwing the basketball so hard that it hit the pole, bounced off and knocked her backward, winding her._

_Carefully, she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on the ripped knees of her jeans. Tears streamed from her pale blue eyes as she muttered into her hands, "Why do people have to go? Why do big brothers have to leave? Why do things have to change? Why can't things just stay the same?"_

_Pulling her jacket up tight against her, she shuddered and sniffed._

_"Excuse me, miss. You okay?" came a deep, rich voice from behind her._

_A hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder, a long red hand._

_She glanced at the slightly furry fingers resting on her shoulder and her blue, tear filled eyes widened in amazement. Turning to look, she found herself face to face with a tall-incredibly tall-imaginary friend. His fur was red, like her hair, and he was amazing. He stood up fully and she craned her neck to watch him, falling over backwards because she was so close._

_He immediately helped her up, "Whoa! Watch out there, sport, you okay?"_

_Blinking in astonishment, she nodded._

_"I'm sorry, but you looked upset. May I ask what's wrong?" he inquired, sitting down next to her, his impossibly long legs stretched out beside hers._

_Her blue eyes never left him as she spoke, "My brother Brian, he's going away to college." she seemed to remember something and her face twisted in anger, "He promised me he'd teach me to play basketball like him. He's got a scholarship. But then I got hurt and he didn't want to teach me anymore. Now he's leaving and I can't even make a basket!"_

_The friend smiled, "Well, could I help you out?"_

_The little girl looked over at him angrily, then her face softened, "I guess so."_

_The one armed friend reached down and scooped up the little girl, lifting her to the basket. She plunged the ball through the net as though with a vengeance and smiled triumphantly. Once back on the ground, she adjusted her prosthetic leg, and then smiled up at the gangly friend, "I'm Jodee and you're Wilt."_

* * *

Wilt grinned to himself as he stretched. It was funny how many people thought he'd had a cruel creator. Amazing how little they knew about how gentle Jodee was. He glanced down at his stub of an arm and smiled, he carried Jodee with him in every stitch.

With a sigh at happy memories, he ambled downstairs. Maybe he'd go shoot a few hoops . . .

* * *

"Oh, Natalie." A tear ran through the soft cream colored fur of her face as she buried it in the teen's shirt.

Gentle hands cradled the imaginary friend close, and a soft voice whispered, "It'll be okay, Satin."

"I know it will but . . ." she paused, unable to continue.

"Satin, I know . . ." the blonde paused, looking into the face of her imaginary friend, "I know we may never see one another again . . . But that doesn't mean we can never talk again."

Satin looked up, her ears drooping, long and thin beside her head, "You're moving."

Natalie smiled weakly, "But I can still write. Will you write to me once I send you a letter?"

Satin nodded solemnly, staring at the sidewalk. Natalie got a mischievous look on her face while watching her downcast friend. Gently, she tugged on one of Satin's long slender cat-like ears and said, "Come'on, Satin, smile! You got a lot of friends to make."

Satin looked up and smiled an unsteady smile. Natalie twitched her nose like a rabbit until Satin giggled.

"There, that's better." Natalie said, "Ready now?"

With a composing sigh, Satin nodded and pressed the doorbell with one of her short soft fingers.

* * *

Wilt paused on the landing of the foyer stairs. The doorbell had just rung. He scanned the halls quickly, Frankie and Herriman seemed nowhere in sight . . .

He opened the large front door to see two teen girls-no, a teen girl and her imaginary friend.

"Hello there!" he exclaimed, cheerfully letting them in, "Welcome to Foster's! My name's Wilt."

He extended his hand to the pair, who stared at him for a moment. The imaginary friend seemed to snap out of her daze first, reaching up with a slender cream colored arm to shake his hand.

"I'm Satin and this is my creator, Natalie."

She said her creator's name as though it were a holy blessing. Wilt sighed inwardly, he knew the feeling.

"Satin, Natalie." he said with a nod to each, "So, would you like to take the tour? I can show you around the house . . ."

The two shared a pained look and finally, Natalie spoke, "No thanks. We've been on it before, my brother came here to adopt a friend a few months ago."

"Really?" Wilt said in surprise, "Who?"

"Ginger." Satin replied.

"Oh! I remember her! The gingerbread friend?" Wilt asked politely.

"Yeah, Jack has a thing for the movie Shrek. He and Ginger get a long great." Natalie replied.

"That's great, Ginger deserved a good home. She was very sweet." Wilt said.

Both girls nodded until an awkward silence filled the air. Finally, Natalie looked to Satin, "Do you want me to stick around for awhile, until you get used to it?"

With a shake of her head, Satin replied softly, "I'll be fine."

"Satin, I promise you I'll write and I swear I'll never stitch another stitch if I don't get a reply!" Natalie announced, hugging her friend close.

Satin buried her face in her creator's shoulder, "Thank you. Natalie . . . Thank you for making me."

With a sigh, Natalie released her friend and set down the suitcase she'd been carrying. It was one of the two Satin had brought with her. Packed full of clothes, all handmade by Natalie.

"No, Satin . . . Thank you. For showing me what I could be. I love you. I'll write as soon as we get moved in . . ." Natalie slipped away from her friend keeping in contact until it was only their fingertips touching and then the door closed quietly behind her.

Wilt stood awkwardly by Satin, unsure of what to say. There was obviously a lot of love between the two. It was a shame to see them split apart. But then . . . That was part of living at Fosters, watching the abandonment and coping.

Satin watched as her friend, family, . . . her life slipped out the door and bowed her head. Her way of life had crumbled. All that she had left of Natalie . . . All she would ever have of Natalie would be two cases of clothes, some words on paper, and her memories. Perhaps this was the way it was meant to be . . . But it certainly didn't feel like it.

She would carry on, she knew. The world stopped for no one, real or imaginary. And so, with a deep breath, she turned to face this tall red stranger who was welcoming her to a new world . . .


	3. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

Review Replies

Thanks for the great reviews you guys!

**Quill In Hand: You'll find out what Satin looks like in this Chapter.**

**RyfaMadness: I know it's sad . . .isn't it great! It'll get happier later on, I warn you: D**

**Bloo'sgirl33x: Oh the romance is coming, it just isn't fluffy-love-at-first-sight romance. It'll be good, promise! It'll just take a bit to build up.**

**Midorinasu: I hope you like the upcoming chapter!**

Chapter 2: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

Wilt took a moment to look Satin over. She was one of the more 'human' friends. Her body was proportionate and well formed, with soft lines that suggested movement, even when she was standing still. Long, soft blonde hair fell in waves to her midback, an unusual look for a friend as many simply had fur, not hair. A soft creamy fur covered her body, thinning to peach fuzz on her face and hands. She was very detailed, Wilt noticed. Usually, imaginary friends were real only to the extent of their creator's thought. So, on occasion, there were imaginary friends with skin that looked like fur but wasn't, or who seemed half-finished . . . Incomplete, as thoughts often are. Satin, however, was flawless. It seemed that every shadow of every hair stood out in sharp relief against her skin. Her green eyes seemed like a doll's, each painted detail an allusion to a greater thing, yet deep in their own respects. Long, large bat-like ears whisked gently forward at distant sounds of the house. Each ear was tufted at the tip with a puff of black fur that fluttered in an almost comical way.

It took Wilt a moment to become adjusted to her clothing, it was so normal, so human . . . So out of place on an imaginary friend. She wore a conservative outfit of a white turtle neck and knee-length black pleated skirt which she smoothed out self-consciously with a slender child-like free hand. He noticed that she wore no shoes and that her tiny paw-feet were stained dark from walking. With a twitch of her little black nose, she looked up at him, "Um . . . Where should I go?"

Wilt smiled broadly in what he hoped was a comforting way and replied, "I can show you if you want. The house is kinda big, so it hard to give directions."

Satin smiled weakly and nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

"We'll go see Mister Herriman first, he takes care of Fosters. We've had a lot of imaginary friends come in recently and he's been very strict about assigning rooms." he noticed her struggling with her suitcases and bent to retrieve them, "Here, let me get those for you."

Satin nodded, "Thanks a lot. They're pretty heavy."

Wilt lifted the two suitcases with a little strain, "You're telling me. What's in these?"

"Clothes." she replied softly, her ears drooping a little.

Wilt could see the tears welling up in her eyes and immediately stepped up to fix it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Taking a white handkerchief out of her pocket, she brushed it quickly across her eyes, "It's all right, you couldn't have known it would upset me. I'm sorry for being so depressed it's just . . ."

Wilt nodded, "No need to explain, we all go through it. Now let's go see about getting you a room, is that okay?"

Satin smiled a little brighter this time, "Yes, that would be fine."

* * *

The pair wandered through the enormous halls, passing imaginary friends on the way. Satin observed the creatures in interest, noticing that each was unique in their own way. She had seen other imaginary friends numerous times but she'd always wondered if there weren't others who bore some resemblance to herself. Now, faced with all these odd, unnatural creatures, she felt lonely and afraid. Biting her lip as she glanced up at her guide, she realized that he was just as odd as the others and yet he was kind. Her fear deflated itself a bit at the thought, they couldn't all be bad, not if he was anything to measure them by. She smiled to herself at the thought of anyone 'measuring up' to him, he was so tall and gangly . . . She didn't even reach his waist.

They came to a stop outside of a large pair of business-like French doors. Inside someone with a polished English accent roared, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH NONSENSE IN THIS HOUSE! IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT ALL MEMBERS OF FOSTERS ABIDE BY THE RULES! NO EXCEPTIONS WILL BE MADE!" then, in a quieter tone followed, "Master Mac, I suggest that you control your friend during your visits. I'm afraid that his hyper-excited state may be caused by your presence."

Suddenly, an obscenely annoying whine piped up from one of the other occupants of the room, apparently, the friend in question, "But he's my best friiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeend! My creeeeeeeaaaaaatoooooooor! Of course I'm exciiiiiiiiited!"

"We're so sorry Mister Herriman! It won't happen again!" piped up another voice, followed by the double doors flying open and two knee-high characters knocking both Satin and Wilt to the floor. The two suitcases skittered away from Wilt's hands and slammed into the far wall. Before Satin had a chance to sit up a pair of red hands were helping her up. She looked up into the face of Wilt, "Hey there, you okay?"

Satin nodded wordlessly.

"I'm sorry about them." Wilt looked up at someone as he helped Satin to her feet.

"Yeah, we're really sorry." came a voice from the vicinity of her knees.

Satin looked down into the face of a young human boy with shaggy brown hair and large eyes.

"Speak for yourself!" said an obnoxious voice Satin recognized from the other side of the door.

A blue blob leaned out from behind the boy, "They wouldn't have gotten knocked over if they weren't in our way."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Bloo, don't be so mean. She's new."

"And rookies should know their place!" The blob announced.

Satin felt a little hurt at this but remained silent, unsure of what to do. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Wilt was the only nice imaginary friend in Fosters . . .

"That's not fair Bloo, we didn't know you were going to come running out of Mister Herriman's office." Wilt said suddenly.

Satin glanced up at him in surprise, she'd almost forgotten he was there.

The boy stepped forward and held out his hand, "Sorry about him," he said, nodding his head at Bloo, "He's my imaginary friend. I'm Mac."

Satin accepted his hand, he seemed nice enough, "I'm Satin. Are you dropping him off?"

Mac shook his head, "No, he already lives here."

Satin tried to hide the stricken look on her face and Mac grinned, "He's not so bad once you get used to him."

"Of course! What else could I be, being the best imaginary friend ever?" Bloo struck a pose, gloating.

Satin raised one slender eyebrow at Mac who grinned, "He's always like that."

Wilt nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"Well, come'on Mac, we gotta-" Bloo began only to be interrupted by the other occupant of the office thumping his way outside.

"Master Mac, Blooregard, I would like to remind you that there is to be no running in the halls and that that is no way to exit an office."

Satin stared for a moment. This was the friend that ran the household? A giant bunny? A bunny? She had expected something more intimidating, something frightening maybe but . . . A bunny?

The monocled rabbit turned to look in her direction, "Master Wilt, who is your companion?"

Wilt looked down at Satin, "Oh, this is Satin, she just arrived. She wants to know where she should stay."

The rabbit leaned forward and offered his paw to the friend, "Greeting, Miss Satin, and welcome to the house. If you'll step into my office we'll find a suitable room for your stay."

Satin looked up at Wilt, unsure, after remembering all the screaming she'd heard earlier she was a bit intimidated by the bunny. Wilt smiled reassuringly, "I'll wait here for you if you like."

Satin nodded, "Thank you."

Then she followed Mister Herriman through the French doors, feeling very much like Alice stepping through the looking glass.


	4. Crackers?

**Review Replies**

**bloo'sgirl33x:** I know I'm testing your patience but the pace will pick up next chapter.

**mindorinasu:** Hope you like this one too!

**Vampyre 1.5:** I really wanted to make an imaginary friend that didn't look like most of the others, that stood out. I think I sort of did that . . . maybe . . . : )

Chapter 3: Crackers?

The room was simple and orderly, dressed in shades of green.

"Now, I understand your reason for coming here is that your creator was moving?", Mister Herriman asked, not unkindly.

"Yes."

"However, I also know that your family adopted a friend from here not long ago." Herriman continued.

Satin nodded, "Yes. They didn't have room for a large imaginary friend but they were able to keep Ginger."

"I see." Herriman said, turning to look out the window, "Tell me, Miss Satin, do you require any special accommodations?"

Satin thought for a moment but couldn't see any reason why she would need a special room, "No, sir."

"Do you have medical conditions? Allergies perhaps?"

"No, sir."

"Any aversions? People, places, or objects you cannot stand to be in the vicinity of?" Herriman turned back to look closely at her.

Satin locked her hands together in her lap and shook her head, "Not that I am aware of, sir."

Herriman considered this for a moment, "And how are you with children?"

Satin paused, taken aback by this question. She'd been created by a child, wasn't the answer obvious?

"I get along with them fine. Why wouldn't I?"

Herriman took a seat behind his desk, "We do, on occasion, take in friends who do not get along with anyone except their own creator. Also, I am considering how well matched you would be to the occupants of the open rooms we have."

Satin sat up a little straighter.

"All the private rooms are taken at this moment, however, there are several rooms that are only partially filled. Tell me, would you dislike living with a male?"

"No, sir." Satin replied.

"Very well, then. I believe I have found a roommate well suited to your attitude." he passed her a picture of a cute fuzzy pink creature, "His name is Crackers. A long-time resident. He's somewhat childlike but I believe it would be a perfect match."

Satin passed the picture back, "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Miss Satin. Now if you'll just sign this form we can admit you to the house."

Satin looked down at the piece of paper in front of her on the desk. Across the top the words FOSTER'S ADMITTANCE APPLICATION. This was it, this would ensure that she was abandoned and was staying at Fosters until someone took her in . . . She was signing away her creator. Accepting the long fuchsia colored quill that Mister Herriman passed her, she signed her name: Satina Marie

She paused, then swiftly added, Carr, Natalie's last name to the end.

Mister Herriman accepted the form, secreting it away in a file as he said, "Welcome to Fosters, Miss Satin. Master Wilt will take you to your room."

Satin carefully rose and exited. Wilt was waiting for her, leaning against the wall, "Hey! How'd it go?"

"I'm rooming with someone named Crackers?" she replied, looking up at him questioningly.

"Crackers! He's great, you'll like him." Wilt picked up her bags and smiled, "Your room is in the hall above mine. If you ever need any help I'm just downstairs. I live with three other friends in the seventeenth door on the left."

* * *

As they began their trek through the endless hall of Fosters Satin became disoriented, the home was so huge . . . It was dizzying. 

Pausing in the middle of an ornate room decorated in blues and greens she held her head, "Please, could we wait a second?"

Wilt took one look at her and set the bags down, "Sure. Hey, are you okay?"

"I . . ." Satin rubbed her temples, why did it have to be so hard?

"Hang on a sec, okay?" Wilt guided her to an overstuffed chair, "I'll get you a glass of water. I'll be right back."

As he moved toward the door, Satin touched his arm, "Wait."

"Yes?" he replied, turning back toward her.

Her eyes expressed immense gratitude, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, patting her hand, "I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair. Wilt left the room, a worried look on his face.

Satin sighed as tears crept through the fur on her face, had it really been only a few minutes ago that she'd last held Natalie's hand? No . . . it must have been days . . .

"Coco? Cocococococococococo?" asked a nearby voice.

Satin opened her eyes to see two imaginary friends looking at her worriedly. One was . . . Well, Satin couldn't really tell what it was. It appeared to be the personification of a desert island plane crash. Behind it, cowering, was a large purple creature with fangs, horns, and large eyes. It reminded her of a Viking for some bizarre reason.

"Coco? Cocococococococococo?" the plane crash repeated.

"Um . . . I don't . . ." Satin began, wondering if her sanity was slipping.

"Co Co? Co coco co coco co co coco?" the friend said again, enunciating each sound with care as though it would make Satin understand it any better.

"I don't understand." Satin finally said.

"She just wanted to know if you were okay." said a familiar voice, as Wilt reentered the room and handed Satin a glass of water.

"Oh. I'm fine, thank you." Satin said to the creature politely, with a glance at the water in her hand she looked up at Wilt, "And thank you as well."

He flashed her a smile, "No problem. Hey, Eduardo, Satin's okay. She's new. She's going to be Crackers' new roommate." Wilt said, addressing the Viking monster cowering behind the plane crash.

"Eh . . .Are you sure Wilt?" he asked in a cookie monsterish voice that made Satin smile.

"Yes, she's nice. Oh," he exclaimed, seeing Satin's look of confusion, "These are two of my friends, Coco . . . Well, you can guess which one that is, and Eduardo. Coco, Eduardo, this is Satin."

"Coco." screamed Coco.

"Hola." said Eduardo shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Satin replied.

"Are you okay Satin?" Wilt asked, bending down so that he could look at er more closely with those stalk-like eyes of his.

"Yes." she replied, "I think I got a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Happens to everyone. Are you ready?"

With a deep breath, Satin stood, "Yes, I think so."

They both stood and Wilt looked at the others, "See you guys later."

"Coco!"

"How do you find your way around here?" Satin asked, the moment they stepped out into the hall.

"Landmarks." Wilt replied, with a smile, "See this plant? It's a peace lily, our hallway is the only one with a peace lily by it. So you go up these stairs here . . ." as they emerged into another seemingly endless corridor he continued, "We end up in you hallway. Let's see . . . There, see that painting of imaginary friends playing poker? That's how you can ell where your hallway is. If you need any help just stop someone and ask them, friends are pretty helpful around here."

"This place is just so . . . Big." Satin said, staring up at the ceiling, "I've lived all my life in a two story farmhouse and now I have to remember . . . How many floors is it?"

Wilt thought for a moment, "Somewhere around thirteen to seventeen at last count."

Satin laughed, "You don't know?"

"I don't think anyone does." he answered honestly, "Even Madame Foster can't make her mind up on it. Ah, here's your room, seventeenth on the left. Hey! That puts you over our room!"

Satin smiled, it was nice to know she had a friend . . . Or at least a familiar face, close by. Wilt set down the suitcase and knocked on the door, "Hello?"

"Come in!" called a welcoming voice.

Wilt pushed the door open and Satin caught her first glimpse of what was to be her home until her adoption. It was a simple green room with a bunk bed, sink, mirror, dresser, end table, and a wicker dog basket which was currently occupied by a small fluffy pink thing reading a book.

"Hey Wilt! How's it going? Who's your friend?" the creature asked, laying it's open book over the edge of the dog basket.

"I'm okay. This is Satin. Satin, this is Crackers." Wilt introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." Satin said to the little creature bowing her head slightly.

"Nice to meet you to!" he seemed a chipper little guy, his wide eyes stared up at her happily, reminding her of a stuffed animal.

"Crackers, Satin is going to be your new roommate. Is that okay?" Wilt asked, stepping inside with Satin's luggage.

Breaking into one of the widest grins Satin had ever seen, the pink friend replied, "Okay? That's GREAT! I haven't had roommates since Zora and Greeny left last year!"

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you guys later. Satin, if you need anything remember, I'm right downstairs. Crackers, help her out some for me okay? Teach her the ropes." Wilt said with a friendly smile as he left the room.

Satin sunk into the bottom bunk and laid back, closing her eyes. This day seemed to be going by so fast. Suddenly, she was aware of a warmth by her side. Opening her eyes she found herself looking straight into the face of Crackers.

"Tough first day?" he inquired, sitting back so as not to be so close to her face.

"Not tough just . . . Emotional." she replied.

"Not to worry, you'll start feeling better soon. Foster's really is a great place. I should know, I've been here nearly a decade."

"Really?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow, "That seems like a long time."

Crackers nodded, "Yeah, but others have been here longer than me. Like Wilt, he's been here for about seventeen years and he's been adopted once."

"Once? In seventeen years?"

Crackers nodded solemnly, "I've never been adopted but I'm still hopeful." he paused then said, "I guess you'll want to get unpacked and stuff. If you don't need me I'm going to read a bit more."

Satin smiled and sat up, "Feel free."

Crackers bounded back into his basket and picked up a book entitled, Chicken Soup for the Imaginary Soul. Satin smiled as she dragged her two suitcases over to the dresser, maybe she would like it here after all . . .


	5. A Little One on One

**Review Replies**

**Gijinka Renamon: ) What better book for an abandoned friend to read?**

Chapter 4: A Little One on One

Satin sat at her sewing machine, running a length of cloth through it's thrumming arm. She was busy putting the finishing touches on a sweater she was making for Crackers. She smiled at the thought of her little pink roommate. After that first sleepless night she and Crackers had become nearly inseparable. He was a very kind creature and he reminded her distinctly of an admiring little brother. He had helped make her first few weeks at Foster's a success. Wilt had helped quite a bit too, as had Mac, the boy she'd met her first day. They had accepted her into their lives with open arms and seemed to enjoy making her feel at home.

It was Wilt who had helped her get the sewing machine. She had spotted on in the storage closet last week and had mentioned to Wilt how much she loved sewing. The next morning he had shown up at her room carrying the bulky machine with a smile on his face, "I asked Mister Herriman if you could use this, I hope that's okay."

In response to her shocked silence he'd continued with, "I thought that . . . Well . . . It's just gathering dust in the closet and . . . You said you liked to sew. I'm sorry."

At this she had laughed, "What are you sorry for! This is wonderful! Oh, thank you so much Wilt, it's incredibly thoughtful of you."

She'd blushed, realizing she was starting to ramble. His smile had returned as she motioned him inside. He sat the machine on a small desk that Frankie had helped her move in yesterday for when she decided to write letters, the same desk she sat at now, working.

Carefully, she extricated the small orange sweater from the sharp teeth of the machine and held it up, examining it. It would be a perfect fit, just the right size for a tiny, cold imaginary friend. Standing, she folded the sweater and gently placed it in Cracker's basket, where he was sure to find it. Currently, he was off playing with Shaky and Leroy, two of his friends. With a leisurely stretch, she opened her door and stepped out into the hall, thinking vaguely that she might go find Frankie or Wilt to hang out with. The two of them always needed help with something and she loved their company.

In her first week at Foster's, Crackers, Wilt, and Frankie had proved to be invaluable friends to have. They had taught her the ropes, introduced her to the house, kept her out of trouble, and showed her the basic rules. Over the past few weeks she'd grown really close to them and often in the afternoons she could be found cleaning with Frankie, watching TV with Crackers, or shooting hoops with Wilt.

As she passed by a window on the second floor, she spotted a familiar figure on the basketball court and smiled to herself. Now she had a destination.

* * *

"Hey Wilt!"

Wilt looked up as a familiar voice called to him. Satin stood leaning against a park bench nearby, her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail that fluttered down over the back of her T-shirt and overalls. With a challenging grin, she straightened up, "Ready for a rematch?"

Wilt's smile grew wider. Ever since she'd asked to play with him last week, Satin had been determined to beat him at basketball. This was their ninth game and she was still losing. Jokingly, he replied, "I'm sorry, but only if you're ready to lose."

Satin's grin turned into a fierce smile and Wilt felt a little lurch in his chest. He stood up a little straighter and breathed slowly in and out for a moment thinking that, perhaps, he'd overdone it during practice.

Satin noticed the worried look on his face and stepped forward, "Wilt? Hey, are you all right?"

The feeling dissipated and he turned back to his competitor, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little winded."

"Do you want to take a break before we start?" Satin replied, a look of concern on her petite features.

Wilt smiled reassuringly, "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Really."

They took their places on the court and began their game. A small, slight feeling pervaded Wilt's senses. It was an old feeling, something he hadn't felt in a long time. A wave of nostalgia swept over him as he remembered when he'd last felt this way. His last game with Jodee . . . The day he came to Foster's.

* * *

_Jodee leapt up, sending the basketball flying up and over, through the net. Wilt grinned and swept the ten year old into his arm, "Hey! You did it Jodee! You won!"_

_Jodee smiled triumphantly, "I can't believe it! I did it!"_

_The first win, her first win against her imaginary friend. Wilt was beaming at her, he was so proud to have her as his creator, to know that someone as vibrant as her had chosen to make him. Suddenly, he sparkling eyes began to dim, her smiled diminishing until her face collapsed. She seemed to struggle with something inside, finally wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing, "Oh, Wilt . . . I'll miss you!"_

_Wilt held her closer, laying his head on hers. He'd hoped to distract her from the inevitable with this game but now . . . It only served as a reminder. Sitting with his back against the basketball hoop he cradled her in his arm and looked into her face, "I'm sorry, Jodee. Really, I am. But . . . Your parents think this is what's best and that's what has to happen. I'm sorry. I'll think of you everyday and I could write to you. Would that be okay?"_

_Jodee nodded, still crying into his soft fur. Wilt sighed and held her, his head laying on hers, "I'm sorry, Jodee. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Satin's sly grin returned to her face as she dashed between Wilt's legs and stole the ball from his hands, hurling it to the basket. Wilt found himself snapped back to reality with the motion and immediately sought to even the score. The game sped up from there the opponents scoring point for point. Until Satin was swamped by Wilt downing three baskets in a row as if she wasn't even there. Satin was panting by this time, her fur matted with sweat. Wilt grinned rolling the ball over his arms, "Good game, Satin."

She smiled and nodded, still too breathless to speak. Wilt smiled at her fondly, recalling how Jodee could never keep up with him at first either. Satin reminded him a lot of her in some ways. Though she generally was just as fussy in dress and manners as Mister Herriman, Satin had a streak of fire running through her. She could be every bit the lady and yet every bit the tomboy.

Fixing her strap where it had fallen off one shoulder, she replied, "Great game. You know, one of these days I'm going to beat you."

Wilt laughed, "I'm sorry but you're going to need practice."

Satin shrugged, "I'm willing to learn."

The red friend nodded, "I'll teach you, if that's okay?"

Nodding, Satin stretched, "Well, I think I'm going to go hit the showers. Oh! Crackers and I are going to watch a movie later. We'd love for you to join us."

Wilt smirked inwardly at her lapse back into formality, he saw it as rather cute, "Sure, that'd be great. Eight as always?"

"Eight as always." Satin replied with a beaming smile as she turned to go, "See you then."

"See you!" Wilt called, sitting on the bench.

He stretched his tired legs and leaned his head backwards over the back of the bench, closing his eyes. A confused feeling was running through his head, one he couldn't quite place. Part of him felt filled with a bursting, boundless energy and another part of him was weighted with a nostalgic sorrow. Being around Satin sometimes filled him with images of Jodee, precious, sweet, little Jodee. The first person he'd found, that he had never doubted for a second. But Satin also invoked other emotions, happier, playful emotions that brought Wilt to say and do things that surprised even him. He didn't always apologize to her and when he did it was more out of habit than truly being afraid that he would offend her. She relaxed him, made him feel less conscious of himself. Sitting up, he shook his head. He was thinking too hard. Satin was a good friend was all and she just happened to remind him of his creator, he could handle that. Besides, it was nice to remember Jodee, after being separated from her for so long.

Then he remembered Natalie telling Satin she would write her at Foster's. He hoped Satin didn't get her hopes up about that one. Creators had a tendency to forget that sort of promise with time. Wilt rose and headed to the house to take a shower, hoping to scrub away the depressing memories that clung to him today. He prayed Satin didn't believe Natalie would write, he'd hate to see her heart broken . . . Like his had been.

* * *

Satin lathered herself up, washing the sweat out of her fur with a hand brush. Her game with Wilt had been exceptionally trying, despite her head start of one point. He'd definitely been distracted by something so it was a little unfair but it was a friendly game so she didn't worry too much about it. However, she did worry about Wilt. It seemed this past week he'd been distracted. Sometimes she would say something to him, only to find him staring off into space with a worried or thoughtful look on his face. She wondered what could possibly be troubling him, he always seemed happy enough. Sighing, she squeezed conditioner onto her hair, wondering vaguely if she was to blame. Maybe she'd done something to make him upset or worried, though she couldn't for the life of her think of what she may have done. She had been spending a lot of time with him, maybe he needed a break . . . It was just . . . Well, she enjoyed his company. And, when she was around him she didn't worry so much about Natalie. It had been nearly three weeks now and yet . . . No letters. It wasn't like Natalie was moving three states away, she was only moving to the next town . . . Postage wouldn't take that long surely . . .

Shaking off such notions, she shut off the water and began toweling off vigorously. Natalie would write, she promised.


	6. Doubting Thomas

**Review Replies:**

**PitbullLady: **I'm glad someone else understands. I have nothing against moving it fast but I prefer it slow, it just seems more real that way, not quite so soap opera-ish. Thank you.

_Credit for Chapter Title goes to the folk/bluegrass group, Nickel Creek (Don't sue me!). I just got their new album and the song "Doubting Thomas" reminded me of this chapter. For those who don't know (I didn't until my mother explained it) a "doubting Thomas" is someone who doubts everything, even themselves. You'll see the connection at the chapter's end . . . I hope._

Chapter 5: Doubting Thomas

Wilt settled onto the couch in the TV room with a bowl of popcorn. It was almost eight, yet Satin and Crackers still had not shown. He was starting to feel that he'd been stood up, which, in his mind was definitely NOT okay. He would understand if an emergency had come up or something of course, but he hoped that they hadn't just made other plans. He didn't show it much but it bothered him when people left him waiting without reason. He sometimes wondered if they just didn't think he was worth their time. It was an emotion he chided himself on often, but an instinctive one all the same. Preoccupied as he was by these thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of footsteps until a cheerful voice announced, "Oh! You're already here!"

Satin came around the side of the couch and sat on it, her legs folded up beside her. She looked much the same as he'd last seen her, except now her hair was loose and spilling down her back. Cracker's bounced up beside her, wrapped in a tiny orange sweater. Wilt smiled broadly at them, feeling guilty for not trusting Satin to show. She was his friend, what was he thinking?

"Yeah, I thought I'd make some popcorn. What are we watching?" Wilt asked, trying to look relaxed and casual.

"That's sweet of you," Satin replied with a smiled, "We're watching Trick. It's a horror movie about a magician."

"Sound's great! I love horror movies."

Crackers bounded over to the television and popped the tape in before returning to Satin's side.

As the opening scenes, all incredibly creepy shots of magical paraphernalia, scrolled by Wilt found himself distracted by thoughts of guilt. He should trust Satin more than that. After all, she hadn't let him down yet, why would he think she would do something like that? Then again, anyone could let you down, he should know that . . . But Satin wasn't that kind of person. She seemed to predict how people would feel and take steps to correct it. Her second week here she'd promised to help him with the laundry but Frankie had nabbed her, dragging her off to the grocery store for a shopping trip. Before she'd left she'd had Coco go tell him what had happened. When she got back she apologized profusely and swore she'd do the laundry for the next whole week. He'd felt so bad that she'd freaked out that he'd told her to forget about it. He'd never seen an imaginary friend so apologetic, with a blush he thought of himself. _Well, with one exception._, he thought.

Satin caught a glimpse of Wilt's face and nudged him with her foot, "Hey, the movie's not that bad is it?"

Wilt turned to her and his face lightened considerably, "No, the movie's great! I'm sorry, I must have spaced out there for a second."

They returned to their movie silently. Wilt's head still echoing with his conscience.

As the movie wore on, the plot becoming more twisted and sinister, Wilt found himself increasingly uncomfortable. It was a common issue with the furniture in Fosters. Nothing seemed to accommodate for his size and build. He sprawled his legs out so that they almost touched the television and sighed, that caused his neck to ache as it pressed against the back of the couch. No matter what position he tried he ended up awkward and painful.

Satin glanced over at Wilt and smiled sympathetically, "Wilt. Honestly." she grabbed a pillow from a neighboring chair, carefully not to disturb Crackers, who was curled up in a ball on her lap with his wide eyes glued to the screen, and placed it against her legs, "Stretch out, lay down. You'll be a lot more comfortable than cramped up on this couch."

Wilt looked at her for a moment, she seemed to do that often, notice what made him uncomfortable and fix it. It reminded him of . . . Well . . . Himself. Smiling at the thought, he lay down carefully, his head resting on the pillow beside her, "Thanks Satin."

* * *

The credits rolled and Satin let out the breath she'd been holding for what felt like the last half-hour of the movie. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, she yawned and announced, "I think it's time to turn in."

There was no reply. Looking down, Satin sighed. Crackers was still curled in her lap, asleep. Wilt lay beside her, his legs draped over the arm of the couch, his face still turned towards the TV, asleep as well. Settling back with a smile on her face, Satin closed her eyes. This felt right, good, homey and comfortable. Like when she, Natalie, and Jack used to stay up late watching Ruroni Kenshin and Tenchi Muyo on weekends. She'd forgotten what having a place in life felt like for the first few weeks of her stay here. She'd been lost, alone, unsure. Any little incident could bring her to tears over what she had lost. But now, slowly, she was finding more and more that she was gaining something. She was gaining a place in the Foster's family.

A small stirring from Wilt brought her out of her revelations.

She prodded Wilt's shoulder carefully, "Wilt? Hey. Wilt? Wake up, big guy."

Slowly, Wilt opened his eyes and looked up into Satin's face. With a smiled, he sat up, "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Did I miss the movie?"

Satin nodded then gestured to Crackers, "And you're not the only one."

Wilt grinned, then looked at the clock, "Oh! Wow, it's ten already! We'll have to be quiet, most of the house is asleep."

Carefully, Satin cupped her hands around Crackers, lifting him without waking him. Rising, she and Wilt hurried back to their rooms. At Wilt's hall, Satin paused and turned to him.

"Wilt, may I say something that may seem a bit . . . Strange?"

Wilt looked down at her curiously, "Sure, Satin, what is it?"

"Wilt, thank you." she blurted, looking a bit surprised with herself.

"For what?"

Satin smiled shyly, "For helping me find a place here. Helping me get used to Fosters."

Wilt shrugged with a grin, "No problem. Hey, I remember what my first days were like, it was rough. It helps to have someone who can show you the ropes."

"Well, thank you for that." her voice was soft, filled with gratitude, "Goodnight, Wilt."

"You're welcome." his voice was smoother, gentler, almost, "Sweet dreams, Satin."

* * *

Perhaps it was Wilt's wish or perhaps it was the evening's entertainment but Satin's sleep was far from peaceful. She found her dreams haunted by a dark-robed figure whom she chased throughout Fosters. A desire to see the face of her prey captivated her, entranced her, to the point of obsession. The dark stairwells and bright windows of Foster's never seemed so stark, so sinister before. It seemed that no matter how fast she ran, no matter what shortcut she took, her quarry evaded her. Just around each corner, just behind each door, always out of reach. Satin found a terrifying feeling in herself, a desire to hurt, to maim the person she chased. Why couldn't they be still! Why couldn't they stop! And with the quickness of a breath, they did. The figure stood, it's back pressed to the wall of a dead end hallway. In three steps Satin was upon her prey, tearing back the hood she cried out, falling back at the sight.

Natalie's eyes, now revealed, were filled with tears as she towered over her creation.

"_I love you."_

Satin sat bolt-upright, panting for breath. It took a moment for her disoriented mind to come to grips with the world around her.

"Natalie." she whispered to herself.

Looking around the room she saw that is was just as she'd left it before bed. Neat and tidy, with Crackers tucked soundly into his little basket. No cloaked figures, no haunting eyes, no Natalie . . .

Quietly, she flicked on the light by her bed, illuminating a small alarm clock that said it was 2:36 in the morning. Opening the drawer below her clock she dragged a large book out of her bedside stand. Sitting up in bed, she lay the book across her knees. It was a simple scrap album decorated with stars and moons. Opening it carefully, as though the memories would bite her, she turned to the first page.

Her and Natalie in the bath. Eating chicken noodle soup. Her and Natalie when Natalie had chicken pox. So many memories . . . Christmas's, Fourth of Julys, Birthdays (hers and Natalie's both), Prom (when Natalie had first suggested Satin go she was surprised. When Natalie's parent agreed she was shocked. She nearly went into a coma when Natalie's date, Jack provided his own imaginary friend, Tony as her date.)

Then, there was her favorite picture. . .

It looked professionally done but then again, Natalie's dad _was_ a photographer.

It had been taken at Natalie's grandmother's farm less than a year ago. Natalie's profiled face was tilted slightly upwards and a smile graced her lips. Soft blonde hair fluttering in a breeze. Slightly behind her was Satin, mirroring her creator's carefree look. The two faces seemed to complement each other, making one image. The backdrop of blue sky seemed to suggest that they could do anything . . . As long as they were together.

Tears seeped out from under her eyelids as she traced Natalie's features. If only she could go back . . .

Closing her eyes she remembered the Natalie of her dream, elusive, fearful, yet loving. She remembered her own feelings of hatred, that need to hurt someone. How had she grown so angry without knowing? It was frightening, to think that she could feel that way towards someone.

Lifting a trembling hand to touch her forehead, Satin closed the book, shutting out the memories. Her friend . . . Her sister almost . . . Her home . . . Everything . . . Gone.

Slipping out of bed, she shrugged on a long robe and walked softly to the door. She needed to do something, talk to someone, hide, anything! There she paused, one hand on the doorknob, to look back at Crackers. He had nightmares sometimes too, not bad ones but he sometimes crawled into bed with her for comfort . . . What would he do if she wasn't there? She settled her mind with the idea that he would be fine. After all, he didn't have nightmares every night, and how much help would she be to him feeling like this?

The hall was dark beyond her door, the only light coming from moonlight spilling in through the distant window. Carefully shutting the door behind her, she slipped into the darkness, considering what to do next. She desperately wanted someone to talk to but . . . She hated waking anyone up at this hour. Creeping downstairs, she crept towards the living room. Before she reached her destination she spotted a yellow glow beneath a door. Checking the number she saw that it was room seventeen. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted a lone peace lily at the entrance of the hall.

She found herself drawn to the glow. The door was opened a crack. She peeked in. In the dim light she could distinguish the sleeping forms of Coco, Bloo, and Eduardo. Wilt lay stretched under the bed, holding a book in his hand, reading by the light of a small touch lamp.

Well, she wouldn't have to wake anyone up and she didn't think Wilt would mind . . .

But would she? These were private emotions, she shouldn't tell them to just anyone.

It only took her a moment to decide.

"_Wilt's not just anyone." _

* * *

Wilt looked up from his book as a soft rapping came from his door. Wondering who would be up at this hour, other than him, he extricated himself from the underside of the bed and crossed to the door in two steps. Satin stood on the other side, looking up at him with an all too familiar look in her eyes. Before she could say a word, Wilt had steered her into the room.

"I'm sorry, but you look upset. What's wrong?" he asked, for once crouching down to look at her instead of bending down.

"I-" she paused, looking at a loss for words, "I-I'm sorry, Wilt, I was being stupid. I shouldn't have bothered you."

She turned towards the door but he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Satin, wait. I'd like to know what's wrong if you'll tell me . . . Maybe I can help."

She released a small trembling sigh, "I feel so childish for this."

"For what?" he asked, then added, "And, I'm sorry, but I've never thought of you as childish."

Satin turned, and he saw that she was smiling through tears. Wilt could almost guess what was wrong, it was a common problem with newly abandoned friends, but he wanted to wait. If this was what he thought it was, then she needed to tell him herself.

"I certainly feel it." with a sigh she sat on the floor.

Opening the end table drawer, he grabbed a box of tissues and offered them to her. She accepted them with a slight noise of appreciation and began to dry her eyes.

Wilt slid under the bed and gestured for her to follow, "If it's okay, could we talk under here? It won't disturb the others as much if we do."

Satin nodded, and slid in next to him, "Listen, Wilt, I'm sorry about disturbing you so late. It's just that . . . I need someone to talk to."

Wilt nodded in an encouraging way and replied, "I'm always here."

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare . . . About Natalie. I hated her, I wanted to hurt her . . ." she trailed off, looking worried, "It frightened me."

"Nightmares are always scary, especially when they're about someone you love." he paused, "We all have those kinds of dreams here."

"You don't understand . . . I wanted to kill her, destroy her. Make her feel lost and alone."

Wilt shook his head, "Satin, we all have those dreams, especially when we first come here. Believe me. I dreamt about Jodee constantly for two months after I arrived. I wanted to hurt her too, like it hurt me when she didn't need me anymore . . ."

Satin stared at Wilt in surprise, she couldn't imagine Wilt wanting to hurt anyone.

"It's true. Edurado used to go into rages when someone reminded him of his kid. Coco cried in her sleep. Bloo hit things, mostly walls."

"So, it's normal?"

"Perfectly normal." he replied, "Crackers still has nightmares."

"That's what those are about? I thought he was just scared of the dark."

Wilt shook his head, laying back to stare at the underside of the bunk above him, "No, he had a hard time at home. His creator's brother used to put him in a shoebox and shake it when he got angry. He was really jumpy when he first came here but we calmed him down. Nine years and he's still a little nervous but he's a totally different friend from the one we picked up on the street."

They were silent for a moment. Quietly, Satin asked a question she'd been curious about for awhile, "Did you creator do that to you?" she whispered, gesturing to his stumpy arm, "You don't have to answer if you don't want. I just thought . . ."

"Yes and no." he replied with a smile, "A lot of people think she hurt me but she didn't. You see . . . Jodee was in a car accident not long before she made me. Because of the accident she'd lost a leg."

"So, she made you different like her?"

Wilt grinned, "She wanted someone who could teach her to play basket ball."

Satin smiled as well, thinking that perhaps Jodee had had other reasons for imagining Wilt, reasons that dealt with needing someone who understood how she felt more than love of a game.

"You sound like you loved her very much."

"Still do. Last I heard, she had three kids and was living two towns away."

"Ever talk to her?" Satin asked, propping her head up a little on one hand.

Wilt's eyes grew faraway as he replied, "We grew out of touch."

Silence stretched between them as Satin thought of her own creator, so far away. What if Natalie forgot about her?

"You okay?" Wilt asked suddenly, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Satin smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, Wilt and you didn't upset me. Actually, I feel a lot better. Thank you." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slid out from under the bed, "I think I'm going to go back to bed, okay?"

Wilt nodded, "Okay, good night Satin."

"Sweet dreams, Wilt."

After she'd left Wilt found his hand involuntarily drawn to his cheek, had that happened or had he been up too late? No, he was sure it had been a kiss. Something in his stomach fluttered as he pulled the blankets around himself and turned off the light, it was important somehow, he knew, but he decided to think about it in the morning.

* * *

Satin lay under the blankets wondering at her daring. She had kissed Wilt. It had seemed innocent enough, an almost habitual act of endearment . . . Then why had she felt so warm when she got into bed? Felt so safe and loved?

Shaking her head and resolving to think on it in the morning, she fell asleep.


	7. Preparations

**Review Replies and Note:**

**Cheeseisawesome:** Thank you and I like your name! Thank you also for the chapter suggestion, you weren't the only one who noticed that and I agree, so it's fixed now.

timcapsule: Thanks for reading it cough cough Finally cough cough. And thanks for the heads up on those problems, I fixed them I think. You may need to reread evil grin. And no, Crackers is not mine, but if he was I'd be happy!

Chapter 6: Preparations

Clocks chimed in cacophony in in the clock room downstairs. The distant noise reached his ears in an echo, drawing him to the surface of sleep like a breath of air. He opened his eye and smiled to himself at his surroundings. The sun streamed in, it was a beautiful day, but he wasn't getting up yet. He rested his head on the pillow, trying to remember the dream he'd been having. It had been a good dream, a great dream in fact, but he couldn't seem to remember it. Only that he'd been on a picnic or maybe at a party with someone. At any rate the feeling was still there and it was wonderful.

With a careful stretch, Wilt emerged from beneath the bed and was hit with the memory of last night. Satin stretched beside him, her voice soft with embarrassment and choked with emotion. A blush rose to his face for no reason he could name. Out of all the people in the house she knew she had come to him. Why? _"She knows I help people." _He thought, _"And besides, we're friends so of course she'd come to one of her friends." _His hand rose to his cheek for a moment, then he smiled and shook his head. It had only been a friendly endearment. Satin was a sweet girl, a kind imaginary friend, and a lovely person, which meant a friend was about as much as she would ever be to Wilt. _"It's not that I'm not optimistic, it's just . . ."_ he sighed to himself as he began stretching, _" . . . I can't keep thinking that everyone's going to be a Jodee. I can't believe that people will always accept me."_ A nagging thought flitted through his head, _"But Jodee didn't accept you in the end . . . Did she?" _Immediately he defended her, _"No, it wasn't like that! She had to give me up. It's okay . . . Really . . ._" For the first time in years, Wilt felt a lump rising in his throat at the thought of Jodee.

"Buenos dias, Wilt." came a gruff voice from the top bunk, "Doing your morning exercise? Wilt? You are listening?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, I'm sorry Eduardo. I was thinking." Wilt said hastily through his emotions.

"Thinking? About what?" he replied.

"Nothing," Wilt paused, he hated to lie to Eduardo but . . . Some things were best kept to yourself, besides, he didn't want to upset the gentle giant, "Just wondering how today's going to go."

"Si, perhaps today you meet a new family." Eduardo replied, climbing from his bed.

"Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to sllllleeeeep!" came a whine from the bundle on the bottom bunk.

"Coco cococo cococ co!" replied Coco, who was rising from her nest.

"I'm sorry Bloo, but I agree with Coco. We need to get ready for Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, it's hard not to be noisy."

"It certainly wasn't hard for you last night either, was it?" Bloo asked, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Wilt asked.

"You and Satin talking under the bed at two in the morning." Bloo groaned, falling back onto the pillow with a thump, "Ruining my beauty sleep!"

Wilt found himself on the receiving end of three very curious stares. The room seemed to have gotten warmer.

"Coco co co cococo cococo . . ." Coco said in a very insinuating tone.

"What! No, I don't. Look she just came to talk." Wilt replied, rubbing his stump with his hand.

"Talking? Late at night? Under the bed? Suspiiiiicious . . ." Bloo sang while doing a little shimmy.

"Satin? What she have to talk about?" Eduardo asked.

Wilt felt the heat rise again. He couldn't tell them what was going on with Satin, that was private, she'd be humiliated. With a wave of his hand and an apologetic look he replied, "Look, I'm sorry but I can't talk about it. Satin wouldn't want me to."

"Oh, keeping secrets from your friends now are you? Not telling us anything eh? Planning to murder us in our sleep huh?" Bloo asked, suddenly sounding like an interrogator on Law and Order.

Wilt looked at Bloo as though he'd suddenly acquired and extra head, "What? Bloo, I'm sorry but you're way off base. I'm not hurting anyone and neither is Satin. She just came in to talk."

"Si, Wilt would no hurt us! He's just helping Satin." Eduardo piped up.

"Well, it all looks pretty fishy to me." Bloo announced.

"Hey!" came an indignant voice from the doorway.

"Not you, Scales." Bloo said to the imaginary lagoon monster walking by the door. Scales huffed and walked off in a tiff.

Wilt sighed and headed for the door, "Look, Bloo, I'm sorry but we do not have time for this. I have to go help Frankie in the kitchen."

"Sure, that's what you want me to think!" Bloo cried, "But I know what you're up to, I know the truth!"

Coco, the last one out the door, replied, "Co coco coco cococo coco!"

Bloo watched her leave, slack jawed and finally yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

* * *

Satin stood in front of her mirror, surveying her reflection. The dress was a simple affair, the blue flowery material clung to her form at the top and flared out around her knees. It was one of the first outfits Natalie had made from her own designs. She'd been so proud of herself for how well it had turned out . . . 

Smoothing the front of her dress she grabbed the straw hat she'd left hanging on the corner of the mirror and put it on her head. The blue ribbons hanging from the back swayed lightly with her head as she adjusted her ears so that they came up through the holes in the brim properly. This was her first Adopt-A-Thought Saturday and she was nervous, fidgety even.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning to look at Crackers, who was sitting on the bed, pulling a doll sized T-shirt she'd made for him over his head.

"You look great!" he exclaimed, popping his head through the neck of the shirt and smoothing it down, "You sure you're ready for this? Mr. Herriman lets us skip the first time if you don't feel ready, you know."

Satin sighed and looked down, she had forgotten about today being the appointed Saturday until Crackers had reminded herself this morning. After last night, she wondered if she should go or not. What if she broke down in front of all those people? How would she stand it?

That wasn't the only reason she was nervous either. She recalled last night all too clearly this morning. She'd talked to Wilt about some ugly things inside of her, how would he react today? And that kiss, the look he'd given her had been . . . She didn't know how to explain it. Confused? Appreciative? Loving?

She shook her head, she needed to be clearing her mind instead of filling it with more thoughts to jumble it.

"I'll be alright, Crackers, I need to have some fun anyway." she replied, "Now," scooping him up in her arms she grinned, "We better hurry, we got a party to catch."

* * *

Frankie waved as Wilt entered the kitchen. 

"Hey, Wilt! You showed up just in time, look, I need you to chop these for me, okay?" she greeted, gesturing to a pile of tomatoes for the hamburgers.

Wilt looked over her. It was only nine and Frankie was already in a state. Her ponytail was frizzed and hung at an odd angle, her clothing was disheveled and her "License to Grill" apron was covered in an assortment of food and condiments. It was the usual state of affairs at Foster's on the monthly adoption run.

"Sure, Frankie. Anything to help." he pulled on the pink apron hanging by the door, the only one in the house that fit him properly, and set to work.

"So, excited?" she asked, forming the hamburger into squishy patties for the afternoon's cook out-picnic.

"Kinda." Wilt replied.

"Nervous?" she said, not even looking up from her work.

Wilt flashed her a smile, "Always."

"Ya' know, I haven't seen much of you lately. I almost never see you hanging out with Bloo and rest." she continued in a cheerful yet curious tone.

"Yeah, I need to tell them I'm sorry for that. I've just been spending a lot of time with Satin lately."

Her voice took on a sly tone as she replied, "Yeah, I noticed."

Wilt sighed and put down his knife, "Not you too! I'm sorry but I don't understand why everyone is getting so worked up about me and Satin."

"Whoa, whoa, Wilt. What's up, buddy? I was just teasing." Frankie exclaimed, turning to look at him.

Wilt's face fell instantly, "Oh, Frankie! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"It's okay Wilt, but what were you talking about 'everyone getting so worked up'? The guys haven't been giving you a hard time have they?" she asked, molding patties while looking over at him.

He picked up the knife and carefully began to slice the tomatoes again, "A little. Bloo was bugging me about last night."

"Last night?" Frankie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. See, Satin had a problem and she couldn't sleep. She came to talk to me about it and we woke Bloo up. This morning he told me he'd overheard me and the others got curious but it's something I know Satin wouldn't want me to just tell everyone about an-"

"Hold up there!" she exclaimed, "Take a breath! Let me get this straight. Satin came to your room last night because she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about a problem. She needed someone to talk to but Bloo thought you were up to something else, right?"

"Exactly." he replied.

"So, why are you letting it bother you so much?"

Wilt pushed the contents of his cutting board onto a platter, "Bloo wants to know what we were talking about."

"Hmm, I gotcha. Bloo can be a bit of a pest about that sort of thing. So were they ribbing you about having a girlfriend?" Frankie asked, a little amused with the idea.

"Yeah." Wilt's voice wavered.

"Why is it really bothering you Wilt?" Frankie pressed, "You've been accused of having a girlfriend before. Remember that Valentines a few years back when everyone thought we were an item? Then we pranked them into thinking we were going to get married? We all got a laugh out of that one, especially grandma, with her whole 'shotgun wedding' routine. Why are you freaking now?"

"Cause I don't think anyone would like me." he replied with a touch of bitterness.

Frankie stared at him in amazement, "You're only about the nicest friend in the entire western hemisphere! Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I don't look right." Wilt said, his voice falling.

"Oh, come on Wilt! No one notices that anymore except a few of the visiting families and you charm them fast enough. Now stop avoiding the point. Why are you really upset?"

Wilt paused, now that Frankie had said it he saw that it didn't make sense. Why was he acting this way? The reason was obvious but he wasn't sure he was ready to commit himself to the idea yet. If he believed it and put thought into it, it would become real and then he would have an even bigger problem on his hands. Should he tell Frankie his worries? She'd always been his friend, ever since he'd first come to Foster's. She'd been his substitute Jodee, high spirited, wiry, and fun. The second red-headed firecracker to come into his life. He'd always had a secret hope that she might one day adopt him to be hers. It was a silly thought now. She was obviously not the five year old he'd first met, the child he'd helped to get ready for school and set off on the bus. But still, the thought was enough to get him started.

"Well," he drew out, trying to fit the emotions to words, "Satin's different. She's like me."

Frankie blinked and looked him up and down, "I don't follow you Wilt."

"She . . . She's had my life." he said carefully, "We weren't thrown away. We were given up but our kids still loved us. She understands me, why I do things. It's like she knows me."

Frankie smiled warmly, "It sounds like you have more than friendship in mind when you think about her Wilt."

Wilt blushed, "I'm not sure. I've never really had this problem before."

"It's hard to tell sometimes how you feel about a person, but listen, don't let me tell you what to do. I couldn't find a decent date if my life depended on it!" Frankie laughed, "Besides, you're the only one who can figure that out."

Wilt bit his lip, looking uncertain, "Should I talk to her?"

"Up to you, my friend." Frankie replied, rinsing her hands, "Up to you."

She walked out, carrying the plate of hamburger patties. Wilt sighed and hurriedly finished cutting up the tomatoes. What was he going to do?

* * *

Satin walked out into the yard with Crackers riding on her hat. She was terrified but trying desperately not to show it. Wilt was nowhere in sight, so that was one worry she could put off for awhile. However, families were already showing up to look for friends. That, she couldn't avoid. 


	8. AdoptAThought Saturday

**Review Replies:**

**Pitbulllady:** Thanks! I had fun writing the scene with Frankie, she's a very cool character to write about.

Yeah, I hoped you all would like that shotgun wedding thing. I think it sounded like a Madame Foster touch!

And don't worry, I doubt my pen name will prove true for this one. I have people to read it! When I have an audience to please I actually stick to the deadlines I set for myself.

**Cheeseisawesome:** Thanks for the heads up about the chapter titles, they are now fixed!

**time capsule:** So you finally read it eh? Now the only question is will you keep reading? (cough coughyou shouldcough cough)Thanks for the pointers, I fixed the things you noticed. Oh, and Crackers isn't mine . . . tear

OH! Almost forgot! I'm making avatars for Foster's fans (I can make animated ones now too! YAY!). Check my profile for a link to them!

Chapter 8: Adopt-A-Thought Saturday

The lawn of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was the very picture of chaos. Children ran to and fro, flitting around the imaginary friends like bees to flowers. The sounds of innocent laughter and carefree play filled the air. Several parents stood grouped around the refreshment tables, talking, eating, and questioning Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman. Frankie was flipping burgers at the grill, sporting her favorite apron and a baseball cap to shield her eyes from the sun. The scene was almost reminiscent of a family picnic.

Satin sat beneath a tree on the edge of the proceedings as though frozen. She felt trapped, caught in the open, like something was bound to pounce on her. Her eyes never left the children unless they looked her way, then she'd quickly look away. She couldn't risk being noticed.

Crackers sat in the grass looking torn between staying to comfort Satin and getting up to go play with the kids, "Satin? Hey, you know you can always go back inside, right?"

Satin nodded, "I know." she replied tensely.

She couldn't go back in. She . . . She shouldn't. If these other friends had the courage to leave the safe haven they'd been given for a chance to befriend another child, she could too. It wouldn't be right for her not to, in fact, it would be unimaginary friend-like to do so.

"I'll be fine, bud. Go on and have some fun. I'm just going to relax here for awhile, okay?" she continued, smiling for his benefit.

Crackers stood slowly, trying his best not to look excited, "You sure?"

Satin smiled and hugged him, "Absolutely, you don't need to stick around with a sour puss like me all day! Go have some fun. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, if you're sure . . ." he replied as she put him down, "And Satin?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Crackers replied, bounding off.

Satin laid back, looking up into the greenery above. Maybe, if she stayed here all Saturday no one would notice her. Then she could just slip back in among the others that evening. Maybe she should go back in, it certainly would be easier. She just didn't feel up to this. Last night had taken a lot out of her, physically and emotionally. Strangely, in spite of her worries, she found her eyes drawn to the shapes of the branches. The patterns the leaves made as the wind drifted through them soothed her. It was like a lullaby for the eyes. Slowly, she let her mind drift into a day dreaming haze. A place not quite in the realm of sleep. She imagined Natalie arriving, sweeping her into a hug and telling her she was so sorry, that she would've been here sooner but she'd been delayed and that now she would never leave her side. She could almost smell Natalie's hair brushing past her nose, hear her voice, feel her embrace . . .

"Excuse me, miss, could you help us?" came a voice from nearby.

Satin sat straight up. She looked up in a daze at the family standing next to her. Two parents and a little boy. The mother had spoken to her. Carefully she rose, and said, as politely as she could muster with her heart pounding as hard as it was, "Perhaps, what is it that you need?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were the young woman who works here. Sorry to disturb you." she said hurriedly, looking embarrassed. _Who wouldn't? _Satin wondered, _After all, you'd hate to get a friend's hopes up._

Dropping all formality Satin replied, "Well, maybe I could help you. What do you need?"

"Ryan-o here is looking for an imaginary friend of the sporting persuasion." the father, a man in white slacks and a blue polo shirt supplied jovially.

A little boy with dirty blonde hair grinned up at her expectantly.

"Ah!" Satin exclaimed, bending down to Ryan's level, she couldn't resist kids when they looked at her like that. He looked to be about three. He grinned at her, "Hi!"

"Hello there, Ryan! So, what sort of sports do you like?" Satin couldn't believe this, she was drawing attention to herself, what was she doing!

"Lots!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.

Satin could tell. She'd never seen that many grass stains and bruises on such little surface area. The child was a living dirt clod. But he was cute . . . In a dirt clod sort of way.

"Well," Satin said, rising, "We have a lot of specialty friends here. Ummmm . . . There!" she pointed in the direction of the basketball court, "That's Wilt and over there is Handy . . . And there's Hafback and-"

"Mommy! Him! I want him!" Ryan shouted, tugging on his mother's skirt and leaving a muddy handprint, "The football one!"

Ryan's parents looked stricken as they turned to Satin.

"He's up for adoption. If you want you can visit with him first and then ask Mister Herriman about the paper work." in a whisper meant only for the parents she added, "Hafback's great with kids. Teaches them how not to get hurt while playing and his room is probably one of the cleanest in the house."

The stricken looks melted into smiles with this revelation as they allowed Ryan to drag them over to Hafback.

Satin smiled as the family walked away. That had been awesome. She could see Hafback's grin from here. Then she realized something. If parents thought she worked at Foster's then she wouldn't be adopted! Suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad after all. So she went off walking with an authoritative stride into the crowd. Perhaps she would make it through this day after all!

* * *

Wilt grinned at the kids, "Time out! Sorry, guys, but I need a little rest. Is that okay?" 

The boys nodded and continued playing ball. Most of them were the older brothers of the adopters who had nothing to do until their siblings had picked out a friend. Some of them had been here several times because their little brother or sister hadn't found a friend they really connected with. James had been one of these boys . . . Wilt shuddered at the memory of his one and only child other than Jodee. James had seemed so kind, so honest . . . But he'd only been pretending. Wilt had kicked himself over it often through the years. He should have known that James wasn't as he appeared. He'd been using him all along.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, he watched as a young couple and their son lead Hafback to where Mister Herriman and Madame Foster stood. With a smile, he leaned back on the bench, it was always nice to see another friend get adopted.

It was then that he remembered. This was Satin's first Adopt-A-Thought Saturday! She was probably nervous. _Maybe I should make sure she's okay . . ._ he thought to himself, rising. _After all, she seemed pretty upset last night . . ._

With long strides, he made his way across the lawn, looking for a familiar pair of ears. He saw Eduardo holding one end of a jump rope for some little girls who were playing double dutch. Coco was running in circles and had a train of kids following her, begging for her to lay some eggs. Mac came drudging up the walk, looking thoroughly displeased with the proceedings. Wilt understood why he was so upset, he'd hate to not see Mac again if he were adopted but . . . Well, it was every imaginary friend's dream to be adopted again and Mac knew that. He always arrived at Foster's with a chip on his shoulder when it was Adopt-A-Thought day, he still hadn't quite gotten over being locked in a closet with Bloo for four hours (not that Wilt could blame him). Wilt had apologized several times and Mac always assured him it was fine, but a dark cloud still surrounded him whenever the appointed date came up.

Suddenly, Wilt spotted his quarry. Satin stood talking to a very nice looking family of five. The oldest daughter, who looked about ten, was already accompanied by a copy-friend of a ninja turtle. The two younger children were friendless and listening to Satin with rapt attention. At first, Wilt thought they were going to adopt her. He felt himself break out in a sweat. His heart plummeted into his stomach and then . . . Satin pointed off towards the lawn and the children's eyes lit up. Following their gaze, Wilt saw that she was pointing towards the unicorn stables. The family ambled off in that direction.

Satin looked up and waved at him, "Hey!"

He came over to her, "Hi, what was that about? Were they lost?"

He noticed that Satin's face was flushed a cheery pink and that she was smiling broadly. His heart was suddenly dragged right up out of his stomach and made itself known in his chest by pounding.

"A family came up to me earlier and asked me to help them pick out a friend for their kid. Can you believe they thought I was Frankie at first? I helped them and I've been helping families ever since!" Satin exclaimed, "It's amazing."

Wilt smiled at her, "So everything's okay?"

"Everything's perfect!" Satin replied, looking up at him with joyful eyes, "Just perfect."

Wilt found himself relieved, "That's great! I was worried you'd be nervous."

"I was at first . . ." she said, looking down, "But I like helping people."

Wilt grinned, he knew exactly how that felt. He felt like he was ready to burst, he was so happy. Seeing Satin smile like that . . . It was like the day he'd asked Mister Herriman if Satin could use the sewing machine in the hall closet. He was so thrilled that she was pleased that he'd practically bounced through the rest of the day.

"Are you Satin?" A lady asked behind her.

Satin turned towards the woman, "Yes, I am."

"We were wondering if you could find our daughter, Julie a friend?" asked a pudgy woman with short black hair.

"One sec." she replied to the lady, then to Wilt she said, "I'm sorry. Do you think it's possible we could meet up later? Maybe play a game of checkers?"

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great!" Wilt replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Wilt." then she turned away.

Wilt strode back towards the courts, with a bounce in his step. Things were looking up.

* * *

Several hours later, the day was winding down to a close. The sun hovered low to the horizon, a red orb in the sky. Many happy, yet tired children and similarly feeling imaginary friends were leaving through the front gates. And just as many children and friends were ending the day with heavy hearts, not yet having found that one special person they quested for. 

Satin let out a sigh of relief. The day had gone well, no one had offered to adopt her and she hadn't seen any of her newfound friends get adopted. A mingling sense of sadness for the others and happiness for herself, vied for attention in her heart. She knew that Crackers wanted to be adopted more than anything and as his friend she wanted that for him but she still felt a guilty glee that he was still here with her. Then there was Wilt . . . He'd come very close to being adopted three times today and each time she'd felt all of her fur stand on end, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird's. Yet, each time he was passed over and she felt this same mixture of joy and sadness. She didn't want Wilt to go, but she did want him to be happy. So enrapt was she in her feelings that she didn't notice the lady until she bumped into her.

"Oh! Excuse me, madam. I didn't mean to run into you." she apologized.

The lady, a overweight woman in a motherly looking floral print dress smiled broadly at her, "You're fine. No trouble at all." then the woman did a double take.

Satin could feel those brown eyes staring at her with a warm, open offering. The lady adjusted the small white hat she wore over her brown hair and said, "We were just leaving, seems Valerie can't find a friend that suits her. This is her fifth visit, you know."

Satin smiled and nodded though all of her senses were screaming danger. The little blonde girl turned and looked up at her with a pair of brown eyes overflowing with tears.

Satin reeled back as though struck. _That face, that hair, those eyes, no, no, no, no, NO! _Those eyes. They were the eyes that had condemned and betrayed her in her dreams. They were the eyes that had wept at their parting. Those were Natalie's eyes. Valerie looked slightly up at her mother and tugged on her sleeve. Her mother leaned down and listened as the little girl whispered into her ear. Satin knew what was coming even before the woman spoke. It all seemed to move in slow motion, as she carefully rose, parted her lips and asked, "Are you up for adoption?"

Satin turned and fled.

* * *

Wilt was helping Frankie take in the tables when he saw Satin talking with a lady and her daughter. He remembered them from their last visit, their names were Mary Finn and Valerie Finn. Valerie said something to her mother who in turn said something to Satin. Wilt watched as Satin's face contorted in fear and sadness. He had dropped his end of the table and was gone before Frankie had a chance to ask what was wrong.

* * *

She didn't know where she was, she just knew she was afraid. Would they come after her? Could they make her go? Oh she shouldn't have gone, she shouldn't have been there, she shouldn't even be here in the first place . . . Her legs burned as she ran up the stairs. Instinct carried her, nothing more. The sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears, they were following! Fear poured into her veins. They would take her away, wrench her from a place that had just begun to feel like home and take her somewhere new, somewhere without her family. Family? Yes . . . Yes, they were now . . . Weren't they? 

She spotted a door, a familiar door. Yes! It was her door! Dashing in, she shut it behind her and slid down it. Crackers wasn't back yet, she was alone. Her weight pressed back against the door. She couldn't let them in. They wouldn't get in . . .

There was a knock on the door.

She had only this one salvation here . . .

Would they take that away too?


	9. Redress and Repercussions

**Review Replies**

**Kia1334:** Thank you very much! I do like the fluffiness, but I try not to make it drama-fluff without reason (By drama-fluff I mean, 'he knew from the moment he saw her that their love was destined to last forever . . .' etc.) . Wilt is also my fave (in case you couldn't guess.).

I was worried I hadn't quite gotten down the characters right. That's one reason I try to write after seeing an episode, that way the way they act is still fresh.

And I happen to like rambling reviews! They make me happy, so don't worry about it. : )

Also, keep on your toes, I've got a humdinger of a chapter coming up soon.

**Ami:** Wilt's my fave too. He just has such a nice demeanor. I saw the Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way episode yesterday and it got me inspired to get going on this chapter.

I'm trying to make it a good romance, nothing too fast (gotta add that suspense in there!) or too sticky sweet.

**Light Beaver:** big grin Thanks! You don't know how happy your review made me!

**Cheeseisawesome: **laughter Ya' gotta love cliffhangers!

Thank you so much for your reviews!

**NOTE:** _Gonna bounce some ideas off of you. Does anyone want a story about Wilt and Jodee before she abandoned him? Satin and Natalie? (Not romance for either, just stories about them.) I've been thinking about writing those after I finish this one. Thanks!_

Chapter 8: Redress and Repercussions

Wilt leaned on the doorframe, out of breath. It seemed that he'd chased Satin over half the house. He'd yelled for her but she didn't appear to hear him. Desperately worried, but ever polite, he knocked weakly on the door. When he got no response he managed a breathless gasp, "Satin? Satin? Are you okay?"

There was a soft noise on the other side of the door as she opened it an inch or so. Her could only see one tear filled green eye looking back at him.

"Wilt?" the word was a half-choked sob.

Slowly, sheepishly, she opened the door and let him in.

"Is everything okay?"

He knew it wasn't. That was obvious from looking at her. She'd lost her hat somewhere in her mad dash through the house and her blonde waves hung in tangles down her back. One hand was raised to her face, stubbornly scrubbing away tears from her blotchy cheeks. She sniffed repeatedly, holding back her runny nose.

Green eyes rimmed in red stared up at him for a long silent moment until a tremble ran through her and she looked away, "I'm sorry."

She sat on the bed and dabbed at her eyes with the edge of the sheet. Wilt cautiously came over and sat beside her, "It's okay, Satin. What happened out there?"

Trembling, she leaned against him. Wilt carefully wrapped an arm around her, petting her hair soothingly, "Hey, it'll be okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and finally whispered between silent sobs, "Natalie. She looked just like . . . Natalie."

"I'm sorry, but who looked like Natalie?" he asked. He assumed she was talking about Valerie, but he'd long since learned his lesson about the trouble jumping to conclusions can cause.

"Valerie." came the soft reply.

"Oh Satin, I'm sorry. That must've been awful." he pulled her a little closer and continued stroking her hair.

She buried her face in his fur, and nodded again.

"Is that why you ran?" he asked, cautiously.

She let out a tremulous sigh, "They wanted to adopt me."

"You didn't want to go because the girl looked like Natalie. Is that right?" Wilt asked softly.

"I was scared . . . I don't want to replace her, I don't want another kid yet. I just want . . . I want to go home." she whispered, curling her legs up underneath her.

Wilt began to rock gently from side to side, "I know, Satin. And, it's okay to feel that way. A lot of us do."

"But I . . . I just wonder if I really belong here or not."

Wilt leaned back to get a better look at her, "What? I'm sorry, but why would you worry about something like that?"

"I just feel like I don't belong here. I mean-I do but . . . I don't. I finally feel like I belong somewhere but the moment I get adopted I won't belong here anymore. I don't want to be adopted and if I don't want to be adopted and Natalie doesn't want me then I can't stay here. I shouldn't be here. I mean, I look at all of you. Eduardo, Coco, Crackers . . . You all want to be adopted, you're ready to be adopted, even if that means leaving your friends behind. I just feel like I'm not a good imaginary friend, I can even seem to accept being abandoned." she sighed, "I'm not as strong as you, Wilt."

"I'm sorry, Natalie, but that's not true. Of course you should be here, this is where imaginary friends go when they need a place to stay. We love having you here. AndI don't think anyone ever really accepts being abandoned. No matter how long you live or how much you're loved you always wonder if there wasn't something you could have done to make them change their mind and still need you." brushing a stray tangle out of her eyes, he continued, "You've only been here a month, you can't be sure that someone won't come one day who you do want to go home with or not. You may just need the right kid to adopt you. And you're a great imaginary friend! Sweet, funny, talented, not to mention pretty! You're amazing with people, you always seem to know what they need. Why would you think I was any stronger than you?"

"Crackers says you've been here seventeen years and you've only been adopted once. You lost your creator but you still manage to go through every day with a smile on your face for everyone. You're helpful to a fault and you worry about everyone's feelings." she blurted, "You're probably the nicest person I have ever met in my entire life. Being able to act the way you do after losing your kid, that amazes me."

Wilt smiled in a sad way, "Satin, I'm sorry, but I'm not that strong. I'm still sad about losing Jodee . . . And I think about it a lot. But, Idon't like being sad all the time soI try to remember all the good times with Jodee instead of how sad I am she left. I know she loved me once and to me that's worth everything."

Satin sighed, he was right, she needed to put Natalie behind her. She needed to start moving on. Silently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "Thank you, Wilt."

Heat flared in his face as he accepted her embrace. This was becoming a regular problem in her presence he'd noticed.

"You're welcome. Hey, you look kinda tired. Maybe you should turn in early tonight, well, if you want." he said, pulling back.

She smiled at him, rubbing her hands briskly over her face, "Yeah, maybe. I believe I need a long bath first though."

Tear stains had matted the fur on her cheeks to a crisp white salt. He smiled and brushed at it gently, removing some of it. With a long sigh of contentment, she closed her eyes and let her head lean against his hand a little. His heart began to pound, what did this mean?

He received his answer when a soft snore escaped her lips. With a soft chuckle and shake of his head, Wilt carefully gathered her up and managed-with some maneuvering- to settle her into bed. She curled up with a soft, appreciative sound, huddling under the blankets as though hibernating.

Rising, Wilt made his way downstairs. He had a lot of explaining to do to Frankie and Mister Herriman and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

"Wilt? Hey, what was up the disappearing act earlier, bud? I could've used your help out there!" Frankie exclaimed, looking up from where she was reading her magazine in bed. Then she gave him the Look, the one that meant, 'I know something's wrong and you'd better be ready to tell me cause you're not leaving this room until you do'. It was one she often ended up giving to house residents when they needed help. In addition to her regular house duties, Frankie was also the unofficial counselor of Foster's. Whenever a friend had a really troubling problem, they came to her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing to shut the door.

Wilt sighed and poured out the entire story to her. Frankie listened intently, nodding now and again and occasionally questioning.

"So, do you think Mister Herriman will understand? I mean, he has to doesn't he? She doesn't have anywhere else to go and it's not like she doesn't want to be adopted ever just right n-" Wilt was rambling.

"Whoa there big fella! Remember what I said earlier about taking a breath? It still applies." Frankie replied, "Don't worry, we'll make the bunny listen and if we have to I'll take it to Grandma, she'll understand."

Wilt sighed, relieved and then asked, "I'm sorry, are you sure? I don't want to trouble you."

Frankie laughed, "Oh please. When have you ever troubled me, Wilt? You're probably the biggest help in this house since I moved in."

Wilt smiled, he liked Frankie's assurances, they always made him feel a little more comfortable with everything he said.

"Anyway, we'll talk to him about it in the morning. It's way too late now. I think he's already in bed."

"MISS FRANCIS!" came a bellow through the old fashioned loud speaker in the corner, "I require Miss Satin's presence in my office immediately."

"I'll be damned." Frankie said in shock, "The rabbit's awake."

Wilt's eye widened in surprise. Frankie looked up and blushed slightly, "Oops . . . Sorry, Wilt. I forgot you were in the room."

"No problem, Frankie." he replied, rising.

Frankie stood and shrugged on a robe over her pajamas, "Tell you what, let's let Satin sleep for now. We can tell her all about this in the morning, okay?"

Wilt grinned, "Sounds great."

"All right, now let's get down there and talk to old fuzz-butt before he gets a knot in his tail." she replied, heading for the door.

Wilt smiled to himself as they headed downstairs. He knew that, in spite of all the bickering and name-calling, Frankie really did have a soft spot in her heart for her grandmother's imaginary friend. Not that she'd ever admit it.

* * *

"Master Wilt, are you saying you can explain the outrageous behavior of Miss Satin at this evenings event?" Mister Herriman inquired from behind his desk. Frankie sat next to Wilt, almost nodding off. 

"Look Mister H. Do we really need to talk about this now? Can't it wait until morning?" Frankie asked.

"No, I am afraid that some indiscretions are too big to over look just so you can acquire the appropriate amount of beauty sleep, Miss Francis." Mister Herriman announced, somehow managing to look intimidating in a night shirt and cap, "Now, Master Wilt, if you would please explain?"

"Well, you see Mister Herriman, the girl who wanted to adopt Satin today-" Wilt began.

"Was weeping when her mother came to me to report the incident and allow me to inform you, Master Wilt, that it is a sad state of affairs when a trip to Foster's brings a child to tears." Mister Herriman interrupted, obviously outraged at the very idea.

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand. The girl who wanted to adopt Satin today looked just like-" Wilt tried again.

Mister Herriman hopped towards the windows, looking out at the night sky, "An angel. And it was very upsetting to see such a wholesome, imaginative child so distressed."

"I'm sorry, but let me finish Mister Herriman!" Wilt exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Mister Herriman turned a very furious looking monocled eye towards him. Wilt immediately sank into his chair with a soft, "I'm sorry."

"Look, Mister Herriman. What Wilt has been trying to say is that the girl who wanted to adopt Satin this afternoon looked just like Satin's previous kid, Natalie. It upset her." Frankie explained, matter of factly.

"That is no excuse for such flagrant disregard for adopter's feelings." Mister Herriman replied.

"I'm sorry, Mister Herriman, but Satin's new here. She doesn't really know how adoptions work. I think she thought someone was going to force her to leave." Wilt said quietly.

"She's really polite, Mister H. and she's a lot of help too. I've never seen her act like that before so I think it's safe to say she must've had a pretty big reason to break down like that." Frankie stated, "I don't think she needs to be punished for being upset."

"Yeah." Wilt agreed, "I don't think she meant to make Valerie cry, she just wasn't ready for this Saturday."

"And rumor has it that she helped a lot of friends get adopted out today too." Frankie pitched in, "Can't we just agree to let it slide this time?"

Mister Herriman waited a moment before replying, "I'm sure, Miss Francis, that you are well aware of my policy on 'letting things slide'. Satin will be punished for her actions," Frankie opened her mouth to protest and Wilt looked downhearted, "However, her punishment will consist of a stern warning that this is not to happen again. Miss Francis, I will leave the task of informing MissSatin of this matter in your hands. Now, I'm afraid I must retire to bed. Is that all?"

The effect on the two was instantaneous. A huge grin spread across both their faces as Frankie replied, "Yes, Mister H. That's all"

As they left the room she whispered under her breath, in a voice she usually reserved for her best friends, "Thanks, you overgrown rabbit."

* * *

Wilt lay beneath Bloo's bunk, staring at the box springs above him, a million things going through his mind. How could Satin think he was stronger than her? Did she really mean it when she said he was the nicest friend she'd ever met? What would she think of her warning? Would she want to leave the house after this? Would she want to be adopted? Would she be ready? And most of all: 

What would he do if she left?

"_Now why am I thinking about that? If she leaves I'll just wish her luck, that's all. I'll say goodbye. There's not much else to it is there?"_ he wondered.

Was there? He wasn't sure. Frankie had told him that he was the only one who could make the decision of how he felt about her. And -now that he thought about it-he'd never had a choice in the matter.

He was absolutely smitten.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to the dark.

"How about going to sleep!" Bloo muttered above him.

"Oh, sorry Bloo." he replied softly.

With a sigh, Wilt rolled onto his side. He needed his rest if he was going to talk this over with Satin tomorrow . . .


	10. I Never Really Liked Hearts Anyway

**Author's Note:** _I warned you there was a humdinger of a chapter coming up. Well, here you have it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nickel Creek or their song "Helena" which is the source of the chapter title. I also do not own Fosters. But I can always dream.**

Chapter 9: I Never Really Liked Hearts Anyway . . .

Satin awoke groggily. A distant tinny of music, like an antique radio, reached her ears. A male voice sang softly in an almost whispered nature, luring her into the day. The clock read 10:00A.M., she'd slept in . . . she'd been allowed to sleep in. Crackers was sitting in his basket reading and listening to a small radio with the volume turned down incredibly low. Seeing her awake, he immediately leapt to his feet, "You're up! My music didn't wake you did it? I heard about what happened yesterday, are you all right?"

Satin smiled at his inquisitive nature, "I'm okay, don't worry about it and no, your music didn't wake me up."

"Are you sure you're all right? I was really worried after last night . . ." he trailed off, looking shamefaced.

"Who told you about last night?" Satin asked, just now remembering the events of the previous evening.

"I overheard Wilt and Frankie talking this morning . . ." he blushed and she looked at him skeptically, "Okay, I was eavesdropping but I was worried about you. You went running off and when I came back here you were fast asleep looking like hell warmed over!"

"Crackers!" Satin laughed, she'd never heard him curse before and it was funny to hear.

"I was worried! I thought someone might hurt you!" he huffed, "Look, you're my best friend and I . . . I don't want to lose you Satin." Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his paw.

Satin swooped down and cradled him in her arms like a child, "Hey . . . Crackers, oh . . . I'm so sorry, bud. I should've said something to you. I just didn't even think about it because I was scared myself. I don't want to leave Foster's yet and that girl . . She looked just like my creator."

Crackers looked up at her with big eyes and she was suddenly reminded of how child-like he was, "It's just . . . Satin, you're the best friend I've had since Andy."

"Andy?" Satin queried, a little confused.

"My creator." he whispered, "I know it's a little weird but your like a big sister to me . . ."

He waited for her response in silence, biting his lower lip in worry. Satin stared at him for almost a full minute, hadn't he realized how she felt? How could he not? She was always packing him around on her shoulders or head it seemed. They'd spent many nights talking into the wee hours about nothing in particular and many evenings watching movies together. But she supposed for some, best friend wasn't the same as brother. Breaking into a grin she cuddled him close, "I love you, Crackers."

He grinned, "I love you too."

Planting a kiss on his cheek she sat him on the bed and then spoke to him in a grave tone, "You know what this means."

Crackers looked up at her in confusion, "That we'll stick by one another no matter what?"

Satin shook her head, "It means I get to do . . . This!"

Tackling the little guy she began tickling the life out of him.

Between the giggles he gasped, "Satin! Stop!"

After a few minutes of play she backed off and smiled at him, "Crackers?"

"Yeah?" he asked breathlessly.

"You just made my day, little guy, you know that?" she asked, ruffling the pink fluff on his head.

He grinned, "No prob, Satin."

"Well, I don't believe that I can truly be a functioning member of the house today looking like this." she announced to him, gesturing to her obviously slept in clothes and her disheveled appearance, "So I think I'm going to take a shower and go find Wilt and Frankie. Maybe they can tell me what to expect from Herriman today . . ."

Crackers noted the worried tone in her voice, "It'll be all right, Satin. I don't think Mr. Herriman is going to freak out over this."

"I hope not." she replied, gathering her things.

And when she thought about it, that was true in so many ways. She didn't want to leave Fosters. There were too many people here she loved. She had a family now, not a kid but a family, and maybe that was the better of the two. A family didn't abandon you when they got tired of you. They loved you no matter what . . .

An inkling of an idea crossed her mind and she decided she would talk to Frankie about it later, after this whole incident blew over. Maybe there was a way she could keep her newfound family after all . . .

* * *

Wilt walked down the hall nervously. He'd spent the entire morning planning out what he was going to say to Satin. He wanted to break the news to her gently, after all, it may be a shock to her. Sometimes these things were, he knew that much from last week's episode of The Loved and the Loveless when Kurt had told Diana he loved her. _"Satin, look, I know we're really good friends and all but sometimes . . . Well, I think I have feelings for you. I'm sorry if that upsets you but maybe it doesn't? I just wanted you to know how I felt, sorry."_ How would he go through with this. _"You sound like a rambling idiot." _came the negative voice in the back of his head. _"An exceptional idiot at that!"_ With a sigh, he stopped. Number seventeen . . . right above his room. He lifted his hand to knock and then heard two people talking. Being that the door was opened a crack he could hear the exchange almost perfectly,

Crackers was talking, "It's just . . . Satin, you're the best friend I've had since Andy."

"Andy?" came Satin's voice, questioning.

The next part was too soft for Wilt to hear but he knew that Cracker's creator's name had been Andy. For an imaginary friend that was very close. He hadn't realized Satin and Crackers were so close. A slight, unpleasant feeling sparked in his chest. Than came the blow.

"I love you, Crackers."

"I love you too."

"You know what this means."

"That we'll stick by one another no matter what?"

Wilt took an involuntary step back as their laughter wound its way through the air. Of course, he should have seen it sooner. They were almost always together, talking, laughing, sharing in private jokes. How could he have missed something so obvious? Shaking his head, he sighed; he'd been kidding himself the whole time. She'd never felt anything for him but friendship, just like everyone else. Walking away, he allowed the bitter feeling to take him. He didn't know why he was so shocked and hurt, after all, he should have seen this coming. But he hadn't . . . he'd gotten his hopes up, just like he had when Jodee had promised to write and James had taken him home. _"Can a heart break more than once?"_ he wondered idly as he made his way down the hall, _"I suppose it can."_


	11. A Pained Pleasure

**Review Replies:**

**NOTE:** _LOL, my friend Linz (timecapsule) says I'm spoiling you all since I post more than once a week but this is fun!_

_As of now this fanfic had the word 'sorry' in it 63 times._

_And I know, the title is a little ummmm . . . Odd but it was the best I could think of at 2:30 in the morning._

**cheeseisawesome:** I edited the chapters a little but I didn't think they were  
too OOC. After all, in the Phone Home episode he practically gave a speech on  
an imaginary friend's duty towards other lost friends. I think at times, like  
when he was comforting Satin, he can be in character without saying his  
trademark phrases. I tried to make sure everything sounded like something he  
would say as well. Thanks for pointing it out though.  
And as for the ending . . . well, I'm still deciding on it.

Oh! And I've read your story, I'll review tonight.  
**Kia1334:** lol! Satan? Really? I can't say much since I pronounced Hermione from Harry Potter as Heramoine.

I'll check out your story and review with suggestions, the title sounds familiar but I don't think I've read it . . .

And yes, I have felt like that before. I get inspired from life sometimes. In fact a lot of Satin's feelings of inferiority come from my most depressing moments as well. Wow . . . Never thought I'd use them for something fun! Lol

Good! Take him to homecoming. Just make sure you have him back by eleven and save a dance for me, lol!

Chapter 10: A Pained Pleasure

Sunlight slanted into the dining hall of Fosters, lighting on the random bowls and silverware that lay in neat piles on the table. It illuminated the paneling to a rich shade of violet, which reflected itself in every aspect of the room. Tapestries of a bygone age hung in the high dome of the ceiling, glowing in the morning sun. At the head of the ancient table one redhead labored under a load of china. Another figure was rapidly approaching to assist.

"Stupid rabbit won't bother to hire more help. Geez these dishes are heavy!" grumbled Frankie as she staggered under the weight of a pile of bowls.

A couple of helping hands took the dishes from the top of the pile. As the dishes moved aside, Frankie found herself face to face with Satin.

"Need some help?" Satin asked with a small smile.

"Everyday." Frankie replied, kicking open the kitchen doors.

The kitchen was an utter disaster. In Wilt's mysterious morning absence, Bloo had attempted to 'help' Frankie make breakfast. Needless to say, they'd had to resort to cereal instead of scrambled eggs that morning and the kitchen was going to take about a week and a half to clean. Dumping the load unceremoniously in one side of the sink, Frankie set about filling the other side with the hottest water she could stand. Satin set her arm load on the countertop and accepted a dry towel from Frankie, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Frankie continued rinsing out bowls but glanced up at Satin, "Don't worry about it. Look, do you think your the first friend who's ever panicked on Adopt-A-Thought Saturday? At least you just ran away. The first time Eduardo went he thought the kid was a stranger and nearly bowled him over! Yours was probably the mildest reaction I've ever seen."

Satin blushed at the embarrassing memory of yesterday's fiasco. What did Wilt think of her, breaking into tears over nothing at all? She'd probably seemed selfish and stupid.

"Listen, Mister Herriman wants me to tell you that you got a warning yesterday." Frankie continued, then, when she saw Satin's look she added, "Don't worry, it's not so bad. It just means he's not going to issue a punishment or anything but he wanted you to know you did something wrong . . ."

"I know how I acted was wrong but . . . was what I did wrong?" Satin asked, drying a bowl for the third time, apparently unaware that it was in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Frankie probed, not quite sure she understood the question.

"Well, can . . . can a friend refuse an adopter's offer?"

Frankie looked up at her and thought a moment, "You didn't know that? Of course they can. Duchess does it all the time, we can't get rid of her!"

"I didn't know . . . I thought . . ." Satin trailed off, feeling very ashamed of her ignorance.

"We're not going to shove you out the door, Satin. You're always welcome at Foster's, it's in our creed." Frankie replied with a smile, "We encourage our friends to be adopted and there's always the possibility that you could be adopted while staying here but sometimes kids want a friend for all the wrong reasons so you're allowed to say no. We have problems sometimes when the kids are bigger than the friends they want, they'll try to bully them into coming. We usually stop that sort of thing but sometimes it's hard to tell who's doing the talking, the kid or the friend. So it's difficult."

Satin occupied herself with drying dishes while she mulled this information over. She could say no. She had a choice. She didn't have to be adopted yet. She could stay. With a sigh of relief, she began to put away the dry bowls; content in her place in the world.

At the moment, a familiar squeaking footstep reached her ears and she turned to the door. Frankie looked up as well, "Hey Wilt! How's it going?"

"Okay." he said. It was a notch less chipper than his usual reply but not very noticeable.

"Good morning, Wilt." Satin said, looking up at him.

He gave his customary smile but . . . Something was wrong. There was no upbeat walk, no trademark grin, no warm welcoming of the day. Something was definitely wrong with him. Satin swallowed hard, trying to quell the sudden upset stomach she got at the thought of this being her fault. What if he was upset about last night? Had she done something to offend him? She hoped not.

Frankie hadn't noticed Wilt's odd behavior or, if she had, she wasn't saying anything. She went back to washing dishes and Satin continued to dry. Wilt came over and began to put away.

"It's okay, Wilt, you don't have to." Frankie said.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do." he replied, smile in place.

That's what was wrong! Satin looked at him sidelong. He was smiling all wrong. It wasn't the happy, light hearted look he usually had. This smile was faked, put on for appearances. Now that she looked closer she noticed how truly miserable he looked. God, she hated seeing him like this. Satin resolved to talk to him about it as soon as she could, maybe she could help.

* * *

Wilt had intended to talk to Frankie. Frankie always helped when you had to get something off your chest. She knew all the right things to say and do to make you feel better about it too. Usually, by the end of a conversation with her you were wondering what all the fuss had been about in the first place. Yes, he'd wanted to talk to Frankie but lo and behold, there was Satin, the very incarnation of the problem standing there. 

It hurt to see her but . . . In some odd way, he was happy for her. He could tell she felt a lot better than she did yesterday just by looking at her. She wore a long, loose green paisley skirt and a loose white blouse with the sleeves rolled up. He noticed her fur and hair gleamed as though freshly scrubbed, there was no trace of the salty tear stains of yesterday.

Minutes ticked by in silence, which was fine for him, he didn't want to talk to her just yet. Why? Why was he feeling this way? He hadn't even been sure he'd felt anything for her until just yesterday, so why was he so heartbroken over this now?

"_Because you thought you had a chance."_ his negative side replied in his mind.

"Wilt? Hey." her voice snapped him out of it, he looked at her.

"What happened to Frankie?" When had she left the room? He was thinking to hard if he didn't notice something like that . . .

"She went for another load of dishes. I just wanted to know, are you okay? You look like you're upset . . ." she said, a worried look crossing her emerald eyes.

She wanted to help him, Sweet Satin, she didn't even realize . . .

Putting on a softer smile he replied, "I'm okay, just a little tired."

"I'm sorry, you were probably kept up last night because of me." she sounded even more worried, "Look, Wilt, did I say anything last night to upset you?"

"It's okay, you didn't upset me last night." he replied softly.

"_That much is true anyway." _he thought to himself.

She continued, "You don't have to worry about me so much . . . I . . . I can be rather stupid sometimes and I don't want you to feel like you have to put up with me."

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, "It's a pleasure."

She looked up at him in confusion, "What is?"

"Putting up with you." he smiled sheepishly and for a moment, just a moment, it was like this morning had never happened.

She blushed prettily and murmured, "Thank you."

Wait a minute . . . Why was she blushing? His heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to speak but at the moment, Frankie returned with another load of dishes.

"Man, you'd think Mister Herriman would just switch to disposable plates already!"

Both friends focused their attention back on their tasks, intent on ignoring one another.

* * *

The dishes were finished soon, much to Wilt's immense relief. Frankie bustled off to do some other chores and he followed her. Satin was going to follow at first but Frankie had asked her to check the mail and do a mail call if she didn't mind. Satin had agreed and had walked away, casting worried glances back in his direction the whole way. He was so busy worrying that she'd show up and start questioning him again that he bumped into Frankie when she suddenly stopped. He looked up, she was opening the door to her bedroom. 

"Get in there, Red Romeo and tell me what's up." she announced, gesturing him in.

She followed him in, shutting the door behind her and sitting in the computer chair backwards. He took a seat on the bed nervously.

"What's up with you and Satin, Wilt? I've never heard the two of you be so quiet washing dishes." Frankie asked, leaning forward.

Wilt sighed, "I'm sorry Frankie, it's just . . . I'm a little upset."

"A little? That's a vast understatement, Wilt. I've never seen you like this." Frankie said, "Oh, you may be fooling most of the residents but not your friends. What happened?"

"She doesn't love me." he blurted, then covered his mouth, he hadn't meant for it to come out like that. But the words seeped from his mouth like blood from a wound and he found himself describing that morning's incident to Frankie, who listened intently, even when he wiped a sudden tear from his eye. When he was finished, Frankie came over to sit beside him, "I'm sorry bud, I know that kind of thing hurts. But you know, this doesn't mean you have to avoid Satin, the feelings will go away in time. It may take awhile but you can still be her friend."

"I'm sorry Frankie but . . . I don't know if I can. It hurts to be near her." he replied.

"That doesn't sound like you, Wilt. You know . . . I think this is probably the first time I have ever seen you this upset since . . . Well, since Jodee dropped you off. Come'on, pal." she tugged at his arm, "You and me are going to the store. I need more cleaning supplies and you need a pick me up, so we'll drop by that new basketball court you've been wanting to check out at the park."

"I'm sorry, Frankie, that's nice and everything but I don't really feel like basketball right now." Wilt replied, his head in his hands.

Frankie's face softened and she threw her arms around the gangly red friend, "I'm sorry, Wilt."

Wilt was surprised, "What are you sorry for Frankie?"

Frankie sat back, "I didn't realize how bad it was until you said you didn't feel like basketball."

One corner of Wilt's mouth tugged up in the shadow of a smile, everyone knew basketball was his 'thing'. Frankie rose and pulled out her keys, "Look bud, why don't you take the day off, mull things over if you want. It might help. I've got to go to the store or I'd stay here with you."

She turned to leave and Wilt rose, "Wait, Frankie."

She looked back at him.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Satin made her way through the halls, delivering the sack of mail that was delivered daily to Fosters to it's residents. She'd started on the far side of the house and was working her way around towards her hall so that she'd have some place to collapse when she was finished, who knew letters weighed so much! 

Of course letters weren't the only things that came through the mail to Fosters. She'd been intrigued by her friend's mail. There had been a severely smudged envelope for Coco (at least that's who she thought it was for, the smudges made it almost unreadable), a _Potatoes! Potatoes! Potatoes! _catalogue for Eduardo, a _Sports Illustrated _for Wilt, which she slid under Bloo's bed for him, and a rather lumpy parcel marked 'From Red To Bloo', for Bloo.

Almost finished, she sped up her walk to get to her room for a break. She slid two letters under the door for Blot and Sanzer from room fifteen. There was a parcel for Cuddles that she placed just inside the door of room sixteen. And finally she was down to the last few pieces. There was a parcel from Barnes and Noble for Crackers and-

She dropped the bag and Cracker's book with a thud.

A letter.

A letter addressed to her.

"Natalie . . ."she choked, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Natalie!"

Running into her room, she tore the letter open and read it, trembling. When she finished the tears came, thick and fast. She reread it ten times, twenty times, but the words didn't change.

"No . . ." she sobbed, "Natalie . . ."


	12. Dearest Satin

**Note:** _Review Replies are at the bottom now! And I've started another story but I need feedback from you, should I post it before or after this one is done? It would cut down on update speed but you'd be getting two stories . . . Let me know! Also, this chapter is a little rushed, I'll admit, let me know if you spot any issues/typos/gaping plot holes. Thanks!_

Chapter 11: Dearest Satin

It couldn't be . . . It just couldn't be. She'd said they'd always have each other. This wasn't supposed to happen to them.

Satin's hands shook as she laid the letter down on the bed. Natalie would never say things like that. She knew Natalie, she'd grown up with Natalie, Natalie wasn't like everyone else . . . Natalie wouldn't give her up like this . . .

The tears clogged her throat and blurred her vision as she stared at the words. They couldn't be true. Natalie wouldn't write that.

_. . . I just couldn't take it anymore . . ._

The words swam in front of her.

_. . . Never meant to hurt you . . ._

Rising, Satin began to gather her things. She couldn't stay here, she had to know the truth. Something was wrong . . . Natalie wouldn't say those things . . . She wouldn't do this to her.

Pausing, she began to think it through. If she was going to see Natalie it was best to slip away when she wouldn't be noticed. Grabbing up an old backpack of Natalie's she'd brought, she began to fold clothes and lay them inside it along with the small amount of cash she had that Natalie had given her. If anyone asked she was just walking into town, it wasn't that far. She would be going to go buy some sewing supplies. She'd be on a bus out of town by the time they realized she wasn't back yet. She had to get to Natalie . . .

She had to know why.

* * *

"Can you grab two of those for me, Wilt?" Frankie asked, gesturing to an economy sized can of ketchup on the top shelf, "Only a row to go, bud, and we'll be home free." 

Wilt smiled genuinely at Frankie as he carefully placed the cans in the cart. She'd been really nice to him today, taking him over to the park to shoot some hoops on the new courts then stopping in at one of his favorite restaurants, Health Nut, for a quick snack. Now he was helping her with the shopping, like he usually did, by getting the harder to reach things. He felt . . . Well, not better exactly, but removed from the problem. It was nice to get out with Frankie and just run around for a bit, it cleared his head, made him stop and think about how he felt. Satin was his friend, yes, he wished it were more but . . . At least she was happy and he could be happy for her. After all, he didn't want her to worry about him, he cared about her too much to see her upset.

"Hey, Frankie. I'm sorry about being so sad earlier . . ." he said, looking down at her.

Frankie grinned, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're feeling better. And believe me, you take that kind of thing a lot better than me. Last time, I locked myself in my room all day with a carton of Ben and Jerry's and a pile of romance comedies. It cured the heartache well enough but Mister Herriman wasn't too happy!"

Wilt laughed, remembering the scene the next morning when Mister Herriman had used the master key to the house to unlock Frankie's door and rouse her. He'd been thoroughly scolding her about her house duties and she just strolled out into the hall with a cheerful, "Good morning!" and went to work. He'd been obviously confused and had hopped back to his office muttering, "Yes, yes. Very well then."

As they finished out the last row, Frankie glanced up at Wilt, "Are you ready? We have to head back soon."

Wilt sighed, he knew he had to go back, he just wished he felt more prepared for it, "I'll be okay. Let's go."

* * *

Wilt stretched his legs across the first row of seats, enjoying the chance to do so. The groceries were all nestled in the back corner by the door where they wouldn't scatter too badly. Frankie turned on the radio that she kept stashed under her seat (where Bloo couldn't find it) and the bus was filled with the sound of Tom Petty clipping off the verses of "You Wreck Me". Frankie grinned and sang along, bobbing her head to the music. Wilt smiled at the familiar sight and nodded his head as well, staring out the window at the passing sights of the city. The day seemed fresher now, clearer, more crisp than this morning. Maybe he could live with heartache after all . . . 

The buildings outside the window even seemed brighter. He found himself smiling as they passed a costume store called Two Faced where a child and his imaginary friend were trying on masks in the window.

Satin passed by the bus, a backpack on her back and a ribbon in her hair.

Wilt did a double take, but they'd turned a corner and she was out of sight. He took a moment to puzzle it out, why would Satin be this far in town? She sometimes went into town to buy thread and needles but she'd told him not long ago that she had all the supplies she needed for awhile . . . and, she'd been carrying a backpack. Finally, figuring his eye was playing tricks on him, he turned his attention back to the music and the ride home.

* * *

They were met at the door by a frantic Crackers and a concerned Mister Herriman. Eduardo, Coco, Mac, and Bloo stood in a huddled group close by, looking worried as well. Crackers was crying as he bounded up to Frankie and hugged her ankle. 

"What's going on?" Frankie asked, picking up Crackers and petting his head to calm him.

"I am afraid, Miss Francis, that Miss Satin has vacated the premises." Mister Herriman replied, taking a step forward, "This was found in her quarters."

Frankie accepted the slip of paper and began to read it, "Oh no . . ."

"What is it?" Wilt asked, worried.

Frankie held it up so that he could read as well.

_Dearest Satin,_

_There's no easy way to start this letter because it's a letter I never planned on writing. I know that when I left you at Foster's I swore I'd write you everyday but . . ._

_Satin, I've grown up._

_I'm in college now and I'm afraid I don't have the time to give you the attention you deserve. I know we weren't supposed to end up like this. I know that I promised I'd never leave. I know I failed you Satin, and I'm sorry._

_To be perfectly honest, I wasn't going to write at all but . . . I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt so guilty leaving you behind without a real explanation. You see, Satin, moving wasn't the reason I gave you up. I gave you up because I outgrew you. I lied to you to keep you happy._

_I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted you to feel like you were still needed . . . But, I've realized that's not what's best for you. It's not fair to you to keep you tied to me when you should be looking for a new kid, a new life. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth but what can I say? I'm a coward. I couldn't bring myself to face you. I tried, I tried hundreds of times, but I always caved in in the end._

_This shouldn't have happened. If I were better, if I were stronger, like you, it wouldn't have._

_I love you, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me someday._

_Your creator, your sister, your friend,_

_Natalie_

Wilt trembled and looked into Frankie's eyes, "We need to get back on the bus."

"What?" Frankie asked, "Wilt, what are you talking about?"

"I saw Satin walking through town today! I thought I was just seeing things!" He put his hand over his eye stalks in dismay, how could he have been so stupid!

"Do you remember where you saw her?" Frankie asked, setting Crackers down and pulling out her keys.

"I think it was by that costume store on Southland!" he said quickly, his hand on the door.

"Mr. Herriman?" Frankie looked towards the master of the household for permission.

"Yes, I do believe a search party is in order." Mister Herriman replied, "Though I would suggest you solicit the assistance of some of your compatriots."

"We'll help!" Mac said, coming closer.

"Si, Eduardo do not want for Satin to get caught by strangers."

"Coco cococo coco!"

"Bloo Q. Kazoo to the rescue!" Bloo cried, one hand thrust dramatically into the air, "Who're we saving again?"

"I'm coming too!" Cracker's announced, after which Frankie scooped him up and placed him in her jacket pocket.

Frankie nodded to Wilt who threw open the doors and headed outside, worried sick. The groceries were left on the doorstep for Mister Herriman to sort out as the friends piled into the bus.

Wilt sat up front, two seats behind Frankie. Why didn't he expect this? He should have thought that something like this had happened when he saw Satin in town. Now he wasn't even sure if he knew what she'd been wearing. How were they going to find her?

The others asked about the contents of the letter so it was passed back to Mac, who read it aloud. To Wilt the words were an assault on the ears, reminding him bitterly of his time with James. He also knew what it felt like to be lied to. He could still remember James' words from the day he'd turned him out . . .

_He'd been standing in the doorway when Wilt had gotten home from his walk. His eyes had been hard, angry, the way they were when he was playing basketball. He had put his arm across the door when Wilt walked up._

"_What is it, James?" Wilt had asked, when he hadn't allowed him in the house._

"_You don't live here anymore." James had replied coldly._

"_I'm sorry, maybe I didn't hear you rig-"_

"_You heard me fine." James had snapped, "You don't live here anymore."_

"_You're abandoning me." it was more of a statement than a question._

"_That's right."_

"_I'm sorry but, Why? Did I do something wrong?" Wilt asked, concerned that maybe he had upset James in some way._

"_Don't you get it?" James asked, "I only adopted you to get on the team! Now that you've taught me all you know . . ."_

"_You don't want me anymore." Wilt found himself saying._

"_I didn't really want you in the first place, Dad told me to adopt you." James had replied. He was so casual, so cruel. Where was the boy he'd practiced with for two years? Where was the boy who'd drop anything to watch the Apple Dumplings play? Where was the boy he'd celebrated with last night? The boy who'd been so happy to be picked for the basketball team?_

_He'd never really existed in the first place . . ._

Dear sweet Satin . . . Where was she now? Was she all right? Would they find her?

It was a dangerous world out there for imaginary friends . . .

Crackers had climbed out of Frankie's pocket and had managed to get up into the seat next to Wilt. He saw Wilt's far off, worried look and patted his leg, saying, "Wilt, do you think we'll find her?"

Wilt looked down at Crackers and lifted him up in his hand. _"He and I are in the same boat really."_ Wilt thought, _"We've both lost her now."_

For Cracker's assurance as much as his own he replied, "We'll find her. Everything's going to be okay."

Review Replies:

**Kia1334:** I know I update fast. I have a lot of free time between my college courses (which I should spend cleaning my room instead of writing but I can't help it!) and the homework I'm generally issued isn't due until the end of the month or next week so I can keep up pretty well. I also generally stay up until one or two in the morning because it's the only time I can do whatever I want without my parents asking me to do stuff (I'm like Wilt, I can't seem to say no). Don't feel bad about updating slow, it just means you have a life and I don't! lol!

Hey, writing can get tough sometimes. I should know, I've had writer's block pretty much ever since I graduated high school (two years . . . shudder). This is the first project I've started that really seems to be working! Just relax and, for me anyway, it helps to watch the show before writing too.

Are you talking about Chapter 14 of your sequel to Tears of Blood? I'm still reading Tears of Blood, so it'll take me awhile to get to it. I'll give you suggestions when I get there if you like.

I'm happy someone's getting pleasure out of reading this.

Lol, reading fan-fiction instead of studying for an English test? Yay! I have a devotee! I can't say anything, I play solitaire and check my e-mail in my computer class.  
Yeah, don't want to keep Wilt up too late. I'll need him for the next big chapter . . . Lol, he would be the coolest date though, wouldn't he!

**Pools-of-sorrow:** It's nice to know that people like this story so much, I thought it would be a flop. Here's the update and we'll see about just how much heart break Wilt has to go through . . .

**Cheeseisawesome:** I love cliffhangers, they get everyone riled up! Lol! Hope ya like this chapter!


	13. Old Friends

Note: This chapter was influenced by the songs "I Need You" by Three Doors Down and "Faceless Man" by Creed. Batrah is loosely based on a Godzilla monster by a similar name . . .Very loosely based.

Chapter 12: Old Friends

The bus came to a screeching halt in the parking lot of the Two Faced costume emporium. Wilt was the first off the bus, with Crackers riding between his eyestalks. Frankie snagged his arm before he could get too far, "Hey big guy, I know you're worried but we need a plan first, okay?"

Wilt nodded while impatience boiled inside of him, "Okay, Frankie. I'm sorry."

The red head gathered the others around her, "Allright, listen. Mac, Bloo, you go with Coco and check out the main streets. Crackers, you go with Wilt and check out the alleys and behind the shops. Ed, you're coming with me, we'll check the bus stops. I want you all back here by dark. Got it?"

"Okay Frankie."

"Coco!"

"Si."

"Now when you say dark do you mean dark here or dark in Nepal?" Bloo asked seriously, Frankie ignored him.

They separated and began to wander the streets in a race against time, calling her name and searching everywhere.

Wilt turned away from the others and headed on a different route, taking twisting and turning alleys without bothering to look around. The buildings began to look older and more decrepit as they went along. Crackers, still riding between Wilt's eyes, was baffled, "Wilt . . . We're supposed to be looking for Satin."

Wilt's eye looked down at him from it's stalk as he replied, "Don't worry, we are."

"But you're not stopping to look anywhere!" Cracker exclaimed, upset.

Reaching his hand up, Wilt patted the little guy's head, "I'm sorry, I haven't explained. Do you remember when I was out on my own for six months?"

Crackers nodded, "After James."

"Yeah, well, I knew a lot of abandoned imaginary friends around here. A lot of them came back with me to Foster's when Mister Herriman found me but some stayed behind. They said that they just couldn't stand living in a house anymore. Whenever I go out to find new friends I come here first, they can always tell when a new friend shows up." Wilt explained, rounding a corner to face a dead-end.

Three brick walls rose from the ground, boxing the area in. They belonged to the old apartment buildings that were being renovated. An ancient clothesline was strung between two windows on the second floor and from it hung several long graying sheets that fluttered lightly in the breeze. Crates and boxes littered the area along with a slowly rusting dumpster. As Cracker's vision adjusted to the dim light he saw several eyes gleaming in the shadows. Scuffling movements could be heard as Wilt moved forward. The air had a tense, tight, too thin feel to it, as though it might snap at any moment. With one stride of his long legs, Wilt came to a stop in the middle of the semi circle of crates, "Hey everyone, I'm back."

The soft noises of adjusting weight and breathing were broken by a crunching noise as the largest of the shadows rose up from the littered ground and began to approach them slowly.

Frankie had seen which direction Wilt had gone. She'd thought he might go back to see the others he'd left behind, after all, they knew everything that went on in this part of town. For a moment, she considered following him then chided herself for wanting to interfere. Some things were kept private . . .

She'd only been nine when Wilt had returned to Foster's with stories of the street friends that had taken care of him. Throughout the years she'd asked him to let her come with him when he went to see them. Every time she asked he had said no because Clay, their leader, had made him promise he wouldn't bring any humans near them. It was the only thing she could remember that Wilt had ever been adamant about and she respected it. She had no idea that Wilt had other reasons for keeping her in the dark . . . Reasons that had more to do with her own mental balances than upholding a promise.

Crackers shuddered as the creature came into view. He was an imaginary friend all right . . . Nothing 'real' could be that ugly. Long and tall, he put Crackers in mind of Wilt only bigger, meaner, and a whole lot scarier. He was more like a human than Wilt was, though he wasn't human at all. His skin was a sickening mottled gray color, as though he were rotting from the inside out. Huge arms and legs, almost as big around as Frankie's waist, moved with a resounding grace as he came closer. Long scraggly black hair hung across his face and down his emaciated torso, hiding the majority of his expression. Crackers figured that was a good thing, he was probably horrifying. Slowly, the creature reached out one long slender hand towards them and brought it to his chest. A deep Russian voice came rolling out from beneath the hair, "Welcome home, Wilt."

Wilt smile sadly, "I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit, Clay."

"We've missed you." Clay replied in a smooth drawl, "But you have not come for long, yes?"

Wilt nodded, "I'm sorry, we're looking for someone."

Clay inclined his head to the shadows behind him and spoke, "Is this the way we welcome comrades? Show yourselves!"

The shadows broke apart and Crackers found himself staring at he most frightening assortment of imaginary friends he'd ever seen. Some were frightening because they were made that way, like Clay, others were frightening because of their state. Some were missing limbs, eyes, or other appendages. Others were wrapped like mummies in makeshift bandages. Still others were normal . . . Or as normal as a friend can be. But there was something about them as well, something wild, independent, and feral.

They frightened Crackers in a deep and instinctive way. Everything about them was wrong. What sort of children would dream up such monstrosities?

There were nine all told, these friends of Wilt's. They did not cluster close in greeting, they hung back with frightened eyes set in their hideous faces. One, a violet furred creature with ape-like arms and feet instead of legs swung itself forward in a gently loping walk using it's knuckles. It looked up with the lump where its head should have been. Solid white glowing eyes stared up at Wilt as a long thin red tongue whipped itself over the long teeth protruding over the lower jaw. Reaching up, it stroked his leg gently and made a soft purring noise.

Crackers huddled down closer to Wilt's scalp, certain the creature would attack.

Wilt knelt slowly and, to Crackers's shock, embraced the monster, "It's nice to see you too, Yorka."

The creature purred louder which seemed to break the melancholy trance the others were under. Smiling with their gruesome faces and laughing with strangely contorted voices they surged towards Wilt, hugging him, patting his back, shaking his hand, with the familiarity of old friends. Crackers watched as Wilt gave them each their own round of greeting, a smile on his face that shone with happiness. _"Well, if Wilt likes them I suppose they can't be all bad . . ."_ Crackers thought to himself, slowly letting some of his muscles relax.

"Ve thought you had been adopted or somethink." said a bat-like friend with a long mane of black fur and wings for arms. She looked up at Wilt with amber eyes that flashed like an animal's in the dim light.

"I'm sorry, Batrah, I've been a little busy at Foster's. I haven't had a chance to visit." Wilt replied.

A large moth clothed in a monk's cowl hovered closer and asked in a high pitched child-like voice, "Who is your friend, Wilt?"

"Wha-OH!" Wilt reached up and took Crackers in his hand, "I'm so sorry, Crackers! I didn't introduce you! Are you okay?"

Crackers looked up at Wilt than around at the others before replying in a shaky voice, "Sorta . . ."

Wilt grinned, "It's okay Crackers, these are the friends that helped me out when I was abandoned. Everyone, meet Crackers. He's from Foster's too. Crackers, meet everyone." he began to gesture, "Clay, Batrah, Yorka, Zwie, Wraps, Tux, Bounce, Lynn, and Suku."

Crackers smiled nervously, "Hiiiiii . . ."

Clay stepped forward and leaned down to look into Crackers's face, "Welcome, little one."

Straightening, Clay looked at Wilt closely, "So, my friend, tell me; why is it you have returned to us?"

Wilt looked up at Clay, "We're looking for a friend who ran away from the house."

A smile stretched across Clay's thin lips as he brushed the hair back from his face. Crackers trembled in Wilt's hand. Wilt had to admit that even his stomach turned at the sight of Clay's face. His thin lips and striking nose were very distinguished and coolly friendly but the rest of his face was smooth and blank, like an artist's mannequin. He had no eyes or eye sockets for that matter, simply a blank smooth plane where they should have been. Clay spoke softly, as if aware of their discomfort, "We saw her. She caught the five fifteen bus to Daleton."

"Are you sure it was her?" Wilt asked hurriedly, "I'm sorry, but well, I haven't even told you what she looks like yet."

Clay allowed his hair to cover his face, "She's the only friend that's been out on the streets loose all day."

Wilt took off in the opposite direction like a shot yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks Clay, I'll visit soon. Promise!"

Clay lounged back on a few of the crates in a contemplative pose then snapped his fingers and looked around, "Batrah, follow them. Wilt may need a little help."

Batrah nodded, eyes flashing, and took to the air as the remaining friends melted into the shadows.

Satin rode the tide of people out of the bus. She'd been jostled, bumped, and nearly sat on the whole way here but now she was out of that sardine can they called a bus. With a sigh she pulled out the envelope that had held Natalie's letter. 89 Parish Street. She could find that . . .

Looking up, she made her way to the courthouse. Where there was a courthouse there'd be a police station. Police stations held police, one of whom would surely help point a lost imaginary friend in the right direction.

Review Replies:

Kia1334: I'm a Sophmore in college (it really isn't that impressive, I'm nineteen). And no, I think everyone can watch cartoons! On live journal there's a whole community devoted to Foster's and several of them are around my age so don't feel immature!

You used to write before you went to class? That's dedication! I do a lot of review checking and editing at the college when I have time though I admit I do look around to make sure no one's watching (embarrassed grin). I do the same thing when I surf Sims 2 sites at school. (on a side note, we have to be able to use e-mail at the college because sometimes teachers will e-mail assignments to you).

I wake you up for class? Yay! Oh, check your e-mail. I've reviewed some on the chapters of ToB, omg it's good! I love the concept!

Hey, it's more than my after school life. I occasionally hang out in Linz's (timecapsule's) basement, I spend one weekend day with my boyfriend, and the rest of the time is spent either watching TV, doing chores, playing GameCube or computer, Writing, or working on this!

I have five brothers too . . . And a sister. They're all older than me though and moved out with families of their own now. I'm the baby.

Rattlecat: For some reason it wouldn't put Amazon dot com in my document, that's who Crackers was supposed to get his package from. I changed it to Barnes and Noble. No Connoisseurs! I'll be good!

Hope you liked the last chapter maybe we'll get to Satin in this one!

Pools-of-sorrow: We'll see what happens with Natalie and Satin. Hope you like this chapter!


	14. Night Falls

Note to Readers: I got a little surprise for ya. Anyone having trouble envisioning the characters? Check out my Photobucket album under the name iceiblue. I posted some pics for ya.

Chapter 13: Night Falls

A very red faced Frankie returned to the parking lot of the Two Faced costume emporium over an hour later with a trembling Eduardo in tow. She was huffing and puffing with aggravation. Her search had been an absolute failure. Eduardo had gotten spooked by a clown who was advertising for Tony's Pizza and had lead her on a chase downtown. She'd finally caught up to him hiding behind a lamp post on Main Street, shivering and ranting about 'strangers' and 'scary clown men'. By that time the sun was going down and they'd had to book it back to the bus.

Bloo, Mac, and Coco were already there, sitting on the ground outside the bus looking tired and forlorn. Frankie joined them, "No luck either huh?"

"We asked everyone." Mac sighed, "No one's seen her."

"Cococo cococo coco." Coco said wearily from a makeshift nest of newspapers beside the bus wheel.

"No one but Wilt." Bloo added in a bored tone.

"What?" Mac asked, surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"Aw nothin, Wilt just told me he knew where she was." Bloo replied, "No big deal."

"It is a big deal! Why didn't you tell me! We could've been done hours ago!" Mac yelled, the frustration of a parent in his voice.

Bloo rolled his eyes, "Mac, Mac, Mac . . . You only said for us to ask people if they'd seen her. Wilt told me he'd seen her. Those are two totally different things!"

Mac looked like he had half a mind to strangle the blue blob, "No they're not! Look, what happened?"

Bloo sighed and rattled off the news in the bored tone of an answering machine, "Wilt ran into me outside of that skate shop I was looking-"

"Coco." Coco interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, drooling, at and told me that he and Crackers were catching a bus to Daleton because Satin had taken an earlier bus there."

Frankie paled visibly and her voice rose an octave, "Are you serious! Bloo! Are you serious!"

Bloo looked up at her smugly, "Why yes. Yes, I am, Frankie, and thank you for noticing."

Frankie pressed a hand to her forhead and sighed. Why didn't Wilt come to her? This would be so much easier! But then again Wilt was so nice and when he was concerned for others he didn't always think straight. After a few deep breaths she said, "We've got to think is out. Bloo, what time did you see Wilt?"

"Not that long ago." Bloo replied offhandedly, examining the bus doors with interest.

Frankie sighed, 'not that long ago' to Bloo could be anywhere from an hour to fifteen minutes.

"Okay guys, I've got to give Mister Herriman a call and then we'll drop Mac off at home."

"Es we going to find Satin, Frankie?" Eduardo asked, his wide eyes trained on her.

"I hope so, Ed." Frankie replied, digging in her pocket for change, "I hope so . . ."

* * *

The bus to Daleton was cramped to say the least. The bus driver had eyed the two imaginary friends that got on suspiciously before informing them, "Standing room only."

Wilt had ended up almost bent over double, holding onto a pole for support. It was uncomfortable to say the least and sheer torture to say the worst. Parts of him he didn't even know he had were going numb.

"Wilt, are you okay?" Crackers asked from his perch between Wilt's eye stalks.

"I'm great, Crackers." Wilt replied, his voice echoing with a groan, "I'm sorry but are you uncomfortable?"

Crackers shook his head and walked down Wilt's neck to his back. Knowing how hard it must be for the tall friend, he began to walk up and down Wilt's back rhythmically, grinding his little feet into the plush red fur. Wilt let out a slight murmur of thanks as the little pink friend worked the kinks out of his spine and allowed his mind to turn to other things.

"_Oh Satin . . . Why? Why hang on? It only hurts worse that way."_ he thought recalling a similar incident several years back.

_It had been a beautiful day . . . But aren't heart breaking days always beautiful? The movies portray them as overcast and gray but more often than not they are bright and beautiful. He'd been out for a walk after a quick game at Foster's. Jodee had been so strong on his mind, that he felt he could almost hear her voice. He remembered it perfectly. How he'd appeared in front of her house without remembering how he got there. How his feet had brought him to the door, his hand rang the doorbell . . . And no one answered. Looking in the windows had revealed that the house was empty . . . And had been for awhile. He'd sat on the stoop where he'd sat many times before, wiping away tears. She was gone . . ._

_Where was the Jodee he'd lifted to the sky? Where was the girl with the freckles and bright eyes? What had happened to his creator?_

What if Satin came home to something worse? A creator who refused to even open the door. One who turned her away callously to the world. What if she got lost? Or got hurt? He felt his heart plummet to the floor with that thought. He couldn't let it happen . .

Wilt shook his head to clear it. They would find her . . . They had to.

* * *

Satin stood in front of the desk at the Daleton Police Station. The officer seated across from her was graying at the temples and wore a permanent "I-do-not-approve" expression.

"Hello, officer. I was wondering if you could perhaps give me directions to this address?" She slid the envelope across the desk, "I'm new in town and my creator and I got separated."

The police man took the envelope and read the address in the top corner. He smiled wearily and looked over his shoulder, "Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?" came a voice from the next room.

"Got time to make a quick run out by Emerson?" The first man asked.

Joe, a large man built like a bear wandered into view from the next room, "Sure, Karl, what's up?"

"Seems this imaginary friend here needs to get home." Karl replied, giving Satin a hint of a smile, "Think you can handle it?"

Joe nodded, "No problem. Come'on miss, let's get you home."

Satin rose shyly and followed him out to his patrol car. With a grin and a flourish, he opened the passenger side door for her. Satin smiled as she settled herself into the car. This was a family man, a father. He probably had a little girl. She could tell by the way he moved, the way he spoke to her, like she was to be protected.

As they pulled out of the police station, Joe struck up a conversation with her. Telling her all about his own imaginary friend, Maria, who was still a member of his family. He also went on about his children's imaginary friends Meter and Bits and their antics. It turned out that she was right, he was a family man with two little girls and a boy on the way. He reminded her of Natalie's father. Dark haired and blue eyed with a passion for his family and all they held dear. He hadn't wanted Natalie to give Satin up. Satin could see it now, how he'd stopped her at the door and told her she didn't have to do it . . . And Natalie had played it up, saying that if they hadn't gotten such a stupid apartment then they could keep Satin. He'd known all along . . .

Satin half-listened to Joe as she turned her attention to the darkness outside the window. She was thankful for the ride. It was a warm night for fall but freezing wasn't the only danger to imaginary friends on the streets. She knew that from her first week of horror stories at Foster's. A sudden, inexplicable homesickness overcame her at the thought. She could be safe and sound in Foster's at this moment, curled up on the couch watching some B-rated horror movie with Crackers and Wilt. Instead she was in another town, looking for someone who didn't even want her anymore . . .

But why? Why didn't Natalie need her anymore? She was going to college! Surely that was one of the hardest times of life, why wouldn't she need her? She had to know. If Natalie really meant what she said . . . Satin wasn't sure what she would do.

"So, how'd you and your kid get separated?" Joe asked, glancing over at her.

Satin roused herself from her distant thoughts to answer, "Well, we just moved here. Natalie and I were taking a walk around the neighborhood to see where things were. I got distracted looking at a shop and when I turned around Natalie was gone. I heard her calling my name once or twice but I couldn't find her in the crowd."

"Ah, that happens a lot around here." he answered, "We once lost Meter in the mall. It was a mess. Finally found him hiding in a clothes rack."

He was so nice that she hated to lie to him but it was necessary. He'd probably take her straight back to Foster's if he knew the truth.

"Looks like this is your stop. 245 Emerson Street?" Joe asked, with a smile.

If only she could find a family like his . . .

"Yeah, this is it." she replied, looking at the little white house. It was a slap in the face, final proof of Natalie's lie.

"Looks like no one's home. You want me to wait?" Joe asked kindly.

"No, I've got a key." She replied with a forced smile as she exited the car.

"Allright. You be careful, okay?" he asked, leaning over so that he could see her through the passenger side window.

"I will, thank you. Goodnight." she replied, giving him a little wave as she pulled off.

Then, she turned to the house that held her answers and started up the walk.

* * *

Wilt unfolded himself as he stepped off the bus, stretching. He'd never felt so many kinks in his body before. Crackers sat in a half stupor between his eyestalks. The poor little guy had fallen asleep before they arrived and was now just barely awake. Wilt looked up and down the street as the bus pulled away. It was dark now, with only the occasional street lamp to light the way.

He shivered slightly, recalling his own time on the streets. Not knowing how to reach Foster's . . . being hungry and cold until Clay and the others had found him. What if Satin ended up in the same position? Could she handle it? Would she find others? He put a hand across his eyestalks trying to blot out those thoughts. But it only served to bring back memories of living on the street. How it wasn't uncommon to find a friend collapsed overnight, frozen or starved. Scattering every time a car came by, just in case some demented driver tried to hit you. The fear of everyone no matter how big or small.

He shook his head sternly, bad memories weren't getting him anywhere. He had to find Satin, get her back to Foster's. With a long sigh he began walking, maybe he could find an open shop where he could get directions to the police station. Maybe they could help him find her.

* * *

Frankie pulled away from Mac's street. They'd dropped him off a few houses down so his mother wouldn't see the bus. As of now she had three passengers. Coco, Bloo, and Eduardo all sat quietly at various seats lost in their own thoughts. She didn't blame them, looking for a fellow friend could be a little traumatic the first time and now there were three faces to be searching for. She was still surprised that Wilt hadn't even tried to find her. She could've driven him to Daleton, he didn't have to take the bus. She winced at the thought of her friend riding in one of those sardine cans.

She and Wilt had been close for a long time. She'd even considered adopting him when she was younger but . . . She could never bring herself to do it. She always felt like she'd be using him to help her too much. He didn't deserve that but he got is quite often from others at the house.

This whole situation reminded her of the night Mister Herriman and her grandma had let her ride along on a rescue mission. She'd been about eleven and it had been her first run. They'd gotten a call about a gang of friends who were living on a couple of vacant lots in town. It had been bitter cold, the latter part of winter. When they showed up at the lots they'd found about twenty imaginary friends all told, clustered around a burning trash can. Several ran, but those that stayed behind had gladly piled onto the bus, shivering and half-frozen. One refused to get on the bus. She was a bat-like friend with flashing eyes and an odd accent. She said that she wouldn't get on the bus until they found her friend. Frankie could still remember her words, filled with an obstinate passion, _"I moost find heem. He vas abandoned tvice. I vill not abandon heem again."_

Frankie's eyes teared as she remembered it. That long tall body braced against the wind, trying to convince the others to come out of hiding. She'd recognized him instantly. Wilt . . . Her favorite, thrown out again. She'd tackled him in a fierce hug and practically pushed him to the bus. Oddly, when she got back there, the bat friend had disappeared. They searched but to no avail, she had hidden with the rest.

She was so afraid for him and for the others. Satin hadn't lived on the street and Crackers . . . He wouldn't last two minutes if he got separated from Wilt . . .

She gave the bus a little more gas. She had to get to Daleton.

* * *

Satin rang the doorbell, stomach churning. It wasn't unusual for Natalie to be left babysitting her brother some nights while her parents went out with friends . . .

No answer.

One light was on, in the living room. The shades were cracked just enough that she could see in. It was their furniture, their curios, their pictures . . .

The pictures.

On the mantle there were always pictures of the family, during the holidays, playing in the yard, birthday pictures . . .

They were there but she wasn't. Every picture was recent. None held her face.

They had abandoned her in spirit too.

Satin sat on the front step, head in her hands. She never should have come . .

* * *

Review Replies:

Kia1334: Here you go!


	15. Misdirection

**Review Replies:**

**Rattlecat: Yes, I did!**

**Kia1334: O.O (Turns to Wilt) You were sneaking around in the forest with her after Prom? Wilt edges away saying "Sorry!" What would Satin say!**

**cheeseisawesome: Hope you like this! Hopefully we'll only have one or two chapters more of this street bumbling.**

Chapter 14: Misdirection

A single patrol car pulled into the Daleton Police station. It was a slow night. Imaginary eyes watched from the darkness as the driver opened his door.

"'Scuzi, officer?" came a voice from the shadows.

Joe, who was exiting his car, looked up. A bat-like imaginary friend stood beside his car, her amber eyes turned up to him.

"Hey there. Can I help you?" Joe asked, over-looking her raggedy appearance.

"Yes. I tink you can." she said in a rich rolling accent, "Ze young friend you yust took vith you? Vhere did you take her?"

Joe looked at her with mild suspicion, "May I ask why you want to know this?"

She smiled, "I am a friend of a friend. My friend Vilt, he is looking for her."

"Why?"

"She vas staying vith him vhile she looked for her creator. He vants to be sure she is fine." she replied, gesturing with the two hooks that ended each of her wings.

"Well, she had me take her to 245 Emerson Street, on the east side of town. She was fine when I dropped her off." Joe replied. While he doubted the friend's story he couldn't help be see the look of genuine concern in her eyes.

"Thank you! He vill be pleased." she smiled, her milk white fangs gleaming.

"No problem. Happy to help." he replied, heading across the parking lot. It was odd, usually Daleton only had one to two imaginary friend incidents, even minor ones, in a month. And here two had come to the station tonight for help. Wondering at the increase, he went inside.

* * *

Wilt walked confidently towards the police station, Crackers half-asleep between his eyestalks. These people would be able to help him he hoped. If not then he was on his own.

"Vell, Vell, Vell, look vhat ze cat dragged in." came a familiar voice from the shadows of the door.

Wilt looked down and exclaimed in happy surprise, "Batrah? Hey! It's great to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Clay sent me. He vas vorried." she explained, tossing her mane back with a shake of her head.

"He vas? Sorry, I mean, he was?" Wilt asked, concerned.

"Yes, he vas. He sent me to help." she replied, "Now coome vith me. I vill show you vhere your friend vent."

"How do you know?" Wilt asked, confused.

"I arrived here ahead of your bous. I saw Satine get into a car vith a police officer." she said, gesturing with her claws, "I yust spoke vith ze officer. He said he took her to 245 Emeerson Street. It is on ze other side of town."

Wilt groaned slightly, "Oh man! This is not okay! We'll never get there before she gets to Natalie!"

Crackers chose this moment to wake up. He lifted his little pink head and yawned, "What?"

Wilt sighed, "Satin's across town Crackers. I don't know if we'll get there in time."

"Oh." Crackers scratched his head for a moment then opened his eyes very wide, "Ooooooh. What will Natalie do when she finds out Satin came home?"

Wilt shook his head, visibly upset, "I'm sorry but I don't know. She might take her back to Foster's or she might turn her out."

Crackers huddled close to Wilt's scalp for comfort.

"You vait here Vilt." Batrah said, patting his hand, "I vill find her."

Wilt looked down at Batrah, "You vill? Sorry, I mean, you will?"

"Vhy, of course! Vilt, you are my friend, yes?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're friends." Wilt replied.

"And friends help friends, yes?" Batrah asked.

Wilt smiled knowingly, "Yes."

"I have helped you before Vilt. And I know you vill return ze favor soomeday." she said, rising into the air.

"Thank you and be careful!" Wilt called to her retreating form, then to himself he whispered, "Find her for me . . ."

Crackers looked up at the two eyestalks he was nestled between, a tear slid down one, and puddled in the fur beside him. He carefully patted Wilt's head, "Don't worry, Wilt, she'll find her."

Wilt sat down on a bench outside the police station, leaning back against the wall, a realization washing over him. He loved her. That was the only way to explain it, this desperation, this feeling of despair . . . He'd only felt this once before. On that day when he sat on the stoop of Jodee's empty house, knowing she'd given up. He'd had Frankie track her down from time to time since then, to find out what had happened to her. He knew he should let go but he couldn't . . . and he couldn't do that to Satin either. Even if she loved someone else, he had to at least let her know how he felt. If he didn't he'd go insane with wondering what might have happened. Crackers's small voice broke into his thoughts suddenly, "Wilt? Wilt are you all right?"

Gently, Wilt reached up and retrieved Crackers, settling him down onto the bench, "I'm okay Crackers, just worried."

"Me too." Crackers said, wiping at his eyes.

Wilt patted him on the head, half wanting to tell him that he knew how he felt about Satin and that he felt the same way but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he smiled, "She'll be okay. We'll be home before morning."

Then Crackers looked up at Wilt in surprise, "That's right . . . How are we getting home?"

Wilt paused, he'd spent the only change he had on the bus fare to Daleton . . . How were they getting home?

* * *

Satin trembled, the tears falling hot and fast. Natalie didn't want her anymore. Didn't need her anymore. She'd left her alone . . .

She felt raw and ripped, torn, hurting . . . And slowly, that hurt turned into something entirely different. How dare she! They were friends! They were sisters! They were family! You couldn't just take someone into your life and love them for thirteen years then throw them out like an outgrown sweater! She was not a hand-me-down! You couldn't use a person like that so why should it be different for an imaginary friend? Satin clutched at her shirt and rocked a little, the anger seething through her. Her hands twisting the fabric unthinkingly. She felt one pearly button come off in her hand. One pearly button sewn by Natalie's hand. Natalie's cruel, betraying hand . . .

Another button tore off.

Then another.

And another.

The fabric tore in her hands, swatches fluttering onto the lawn as she ripped it to pieces. She shredded the cloth like their friendship, all the building anger pouring out into this one defiant act. Tearing her skirt from her body she began to methodically destroy it. Pieces of green paisley fell to the lawn like broken butterflies. Panting, Satin stared at the torn pieces, her shaking hands . . .

All of the things Natalie had given her were lies. The love, the family, the friendship. All of it . . .

Satin fell to her knees and covered her head with her hands. Her breathing came in racked coughs and sobs. Her fists pounded into the soft turf as she let her anger out. Finally she felt her breathing slow, her tears stop, her fists rest . . .

She was homeless . . . Alone . . .

"_This is where imaginary friends go when they need a place to stay. We love having you here."_

"_You're like a big sister to me . . ."_

"_We're not going to shove you out the door, Satin. You're always welcome at Foster's."_

The voices came to her with a rush of emotion. Shame filled her heart as she sat up. She wasn't alone . . . She wasn't homeless . . .

Lowering her eyes to the ground, she shook her head. They were probably worried . . . Frightened for her, and here she was throwing a tantrum like a three year old over things she couldn't change. A stray tear slid down her cheek at the thought of her creator and she briskly wiped it away, this was no time to feel sorry for herself, she needed to think of her friends. Standing, she looked around at the pieces of cloth that littered the lawn. As much as it embarrassed her to do it, she scooped them up and piled them into the backpack she'd brought. Looking into the bag she couldn't bring herself to get dressed in the clothes she'd brought. They had all been made by Natalie.

With a sigh, she smoothed her ruffled fur and finger combed her hair in an attempt to make herself presentable. The lack of clothing didn't bother her. Like most imaginary friends she considered her clothes accessories, not necessities. Quietly, she began to make her way from streetlight to streetlight, hoping she would remember how to get to the police station.

* * *

Batrah flew low over the neighborhood. It was empty and dark this late at night. She spotted the house almost instantly, Satin was nowhere in sight . .

Because at that moment Satin passed beneath some trees and out of Batrah's range of vision. After a few more sweeps over the house, Batrah came to the conclusion that she would have to return to Wilt and tell him that Satin was not where they believed her to be . . .

* * *

Wilt was pacing, Batrah hadn't gotten back yet and it was already going towards eleven thirty. At this rate, they would never find Satin. With a sigh, he turned to Crackers, "Look, I'm sorry to ask this Crackers but can you do me a favor?"

Crackers looked up at him, "Sure, Wilt. What?"

"Could you wait here for Batrah for me? I'm going to look around for Satin awhile would that be okay? I'll be back soon . . ." Wilt asked, looking pleadingly at Crackers.

Cracker thought it over, he would be right outside the police station. He'd be fine for awhile and Batrah wouldn't be too long . . . He hoped.

He nodded at Wilt. Wilt rose and said, "Thanks, Crackers, I'll be back, promise!"

Wilt trotted off into the night to find Satin . . . Hoping he wasn't too late.


	16. Name Calling

**Review Replies:**

To all of my reviewers I would just like to say that I sincerely apologize for the wait! I've been incredibly busy and this sort of slipped into the back of my mind. But I am still alive! Promise!

**Kristen:** Thanks, and the pics are at this site: if that link doesn't work then check my profile on here, it has it too!

**AJ Wonkette:** He is undersppreciated. I felt sorry for him in Where There's a Wilt There's a Way . . .

**Kia: **Yeah, I'm sorry but here's some even more suspense! accepts blowtorch and flames book review for History Thanks for the stress relief!

**bloo'sgirl33x:** If you liked that chapter you'll love the one coming up in about . . . two or three chapies from now. (grins). And I agree. Crackers is adorable!

**timecapsule:** You're no cherry pie either! (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

**cheeseisawesome:** LOOK! I updated! Sorry for the wait!

**Winged Werefox:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you're inspired! Please let me know when you post your story! And I couldn't see the pic but I'm flattered!

**Chapter 15: Name Calling**

As the night deepened, Satin found herself edgier, more frightened of the shadows of the nearby buildings. She darted quickly from lamp light to lamp light. Each pool of luminescence a barrier dispelling the terrors of the darkness surrounding her. Both her hard anger and cool confidence had faded and now she found herself alone and afraid. She'd never been out in the dark streets of the city like this, she'd always been with Natalie. She shivered and found herself drawing a poncho out of her pack and slipping it on. It was chilly and she needed the warmth despite the memories the cloth induced.

A small gust of wind made her ears flutter slightly as she pulled the poncho tighter around her shoulders. She had made a mistake and she knew it. Leaving Foster's hadn't brought her closer to home but farther from it. Without the presence of her newfound friends she could feel her memory unraveling, like a tattered piece of silk. Perhaps it hadn't been real at all. Perhaps she'd always lived like this . . . Perhaps . . .

But before she could travel down that path to insanity she heard a familiar voice call to her. She looked up.

* * *

Crackers looked up as Batrah landed beside him, "Vere is Vilt? I have news for heem."

Crackers shook his head, "He isn't here. He went to find Satin on his own. He was really worried."

Batrah sighed heavily, "My vings are too tired to fly. I never fly this much at home, Clay tells me to valk. I cannot go and find Vilt like dis!"

Crackers looked up at Batrah, his large eyes filling with tears, "You mean we can't find them?"

Batrah turned her eyes on him and scooped him up in one of her wings, "Hush now, little one. Cryink, it does no good. If ve must vait, ve must vait."

Crackers rubbed his tears away into Batrah's fur, soft whimpers emenating from his throat. Batrah began to rock from side to side gently, rubbing her leaf-like nose against his head, "Shhhhh . . . Shhhhh . . ."

Crackers clung to her fur, burying himself in it. He wasn't aware of the lullaby at first. It wasn't until the vibrations filled the space between Batrah's semi-folded wings that he heard it.

"Take my

Lullaby

And turn it to song

Take my

Lullaby

And spin it along

Take my lullaby

And sing it tonight

Take my lullaby

Let it be your light

Take my lullaby

And forget your nightmares

Take my lullaby

Abandon your fears

Take my lullaby

And sleep well tonight

Take my lullaby

And wake to the light . . ."

Batrah could feel his small body loosen against hers, the tension leaving him slowly. He turned his head up to her, still frightened but at least comforted for the time being. She cradled him against her for several long minutes wondering how her friend was faring in such an unfamiliar city. It had been stupid of him to run off in the first place, she believed, but he had been the one to make that decision and as he wasn't there she had no one to rant at for it. With a sigh, she looked up, seeing a large bright bus pulling into the parking lot. _"How odd."_ she thought, curious.

* * *

Wilt ran towards her, just thankful she was alright. When he reached her he scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly. She had her own arms entwined around his neck, clinging to him like a life preserver. He could feel her heart beating fast against him and he spoke softly to her, "Are you okay?"

He set her on the ground and she looked up at him, "Yes. I am now."

Something about the way she said it made him tremble inside. He looked at her, clothed in a loose poncho against the chill of the night. She looked so fragile, ladylike in spite of her position. He crouched before her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Satin, we found the letter. I'm sorry but we read it and I'm really sorry about Natalie."

Satin bowed her head for a moment then looked back into his eyes, "It doesn't matter. I've found where I belong."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she wiped her tears dry on her fur. He patted her back gently, "Then you're coming back to Fosters?

She smiled at him tenderly and nodded, "Let's go home."

Wilt beamed and stood, one hand on her shoulder, as though frightened he would lose her again. It was then that a little pain entered his heart. He had found her . . . But to what end? To return her to the arms of her love . . .

He sighed softly and looked down at her silently. It hurt him to think it but . . . Her coming back to Foster's would hurt him just as much as her leaving did.

"Wilt? Are you okay?" came the voice as a soft hand touched his side.

He looked down, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just glad you're safe."

A slight tinge of rose colored her cheeks, "I always am with you."

A wave of emotion ran through him, was she playing with him? He hated to think it but . . . He knew that sometimes people weren't as kind as they could be . . .

"Hey Red . . ." came a rough growl, "What are you doing in Daleton?"

Pulling Satin behind him, Wilt turned, he knew that voice . . .

* * *

Frankie stepped off the bus and walked towards the police station, the imaginary friends following closely. Bloo looked miffed and kept complaining to Coco that Satin could have found a cooler place to run off to. Frankie sighed, wishing Mac were with her to control his friend. Mac could always reveal the Bloo's flagrant disregard for logic to his face and it generally left the little blob docile . . . for a bit.

As she moved to open the door a voice came from the bench beside it, "Frankie?"

She looked down to see Crackers resting in the arms of a large bat creature.

"Crackers!" she exclaimed, "Ohmigosh! Are you okay!"

He leapt up into her arms, "I'm okay Frankie but Wilt ran off looking for Satin."

The bat rose, her wide amber eyes on Frankie, "I am Batrah, a friend of Vilt's. I vant to search for heem but my flyink it is no good at ze moment. I am spent from searchink for his friend."

Frankie nodded, thinking, "Okay, we need someone to wait here in case Wilt comes back. I'm going to drive around and see if I can spot him or Satin. Do you know which way he went?"

Batrah nodded, "Yes. He vent to find Satin. A police officer dropped her off at 245 Emeerson Street. Vilt vent to find her vhen I did not return from followink her."

Frankie paused a minute. The friends all looked to her in curiosity, what would they do now? Who would stay to wait?

"I personally think that Coco should stay. She's the most expendable!" Bloo announced out of the . . . Well . . . Blue.

Frankie glared at him then turned to Batrah, "Batrah, do you know the way to Emerson?"

Batrah nodded, almost imperceptibly. Frankie sighed, she could use someone who knew their way around but she also needed a friendly face to wait here for Wilt . . . Maybe . . .

"Look guys, I need you all to wait out here for a minute, okay? I'm going to go in and ask these officers if they can spare someone for a few minutes.

* * *

Joe looked up from his coffee and reports as a young redhead wandered in. She reminded him distinctly of his daughter, Amy, constantly distracted and in a hurry. He heard her speaking to Karl at the front desk, "Yes, I'm looking for a lost imaginary friend . . ."

Joe listened intently, another imaginary friend incident? From the description it was the same friend he'd dropped off earlier. He wandered out front, "You talking about the blonde? I dropped her off at her house about an hour ago."

The red head sighed, "Actually that was her creator's house. She got a little upset over a letter her creator sent her and decided to go visit her without telling anyone. She lives at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

Joe looked to Karl, he'd heard of Foster's before, made a few runs out there himself, it was a nice place.

"Got some ID?" Joe asked casually.

Frankie fished a bright green wallet out of her pocket and flipped it open, passing it to the officer.

"My Foster's Friend card should give you my information."

Joe read over the lavender card which gave Frankie's address, occupation, and stated that she was indeed, who she said she was. He passed it back to her, "Allright. So you need some help with directions?"

Frankie nodded, "Yes, please! That would be a big help."

Joe turned to Karl, "I'll help her run out there. Be back in ten."

Karl nodded, barely looking up from his paperwork as they headed out onto the street.

Batrah volunteered to wait for Wilt while the others left. She would have rather gone with them but someone had to stay behind. Yet, she had a terrible suspicion that Wilt wouldn't be coming back this way . . .

* * *

Wilt's eye widened in shock at the speaker. He was taller, older, and seemed out of place among his cohorts, him being the only human among them. His face was still closed, his eyes hard. The friends gathered at his sides bore the same look, guarded and angry. Wilt looked into those hard eyes, he was such a happy boy once upon a time . . .

"James . . . You've grown."


	17. Making the Cut

**Author's Note:** _A big thanks goes out to RattleCat for helping me draft up this chapter. Also for inspiring me about James' motives._

**Review Replies:**

**Rattlecat:** Hope you like this chappie! I was inspired!

**Kristen:** Just wait til you read this one.

**Winged Werefox:** I love your version of Satin. Did you do that with a computer? Very nice! And I get inspired by music a lot. I listened to a lot of My Chemical Romance in this chapter. As far as fitting pieces together, think about it like this. There's one big problem your character needs to solve. The story is about that problem (Wilt telling Satin how he feels) and smaller problems and realizations come to the character as well (the Cracker's issue, the conversation with Frankie). Then you tie it up at the end or leave it with loose ends to aggravate people. (smiles) That's how I see it.

**Kia1334:** I'll see about that jumbled-ness. Sometimes I post without going over how it looks with the editor thingy. And yes, James is back . . . With a VENGENCE! P.S. I hate those stupid "something at changed your life" things too. I don't have anything to write about. XD

**AJ Wonkette:** Check out who's POV is used in this one. And thank you!

**Fattyaddy-99:** Will a fight break out? We'll see.

**FairWinds:** Thank you very much for your kind review, it is one of the things that inspired me to get back to this story and get it back up on the first page of the listings. Thank you!

**Cheeseisawesome:** Think that's a cliffhanger? Just wait til you get to this one.

**Chapter 16: Making the Cut**

James smiled at his one-time friend, things had come full circle. The last time he'd seen him had been when he was twelve and had finally made the cut for the team. Wilt had cheered him on, coached him, gone to all of his games . . . Even when he'd lost. It was rather pathetic really, Wilt had almost acted like a soccer mom.

It had been his father's idea that he adopt him in the first place.

"_My boy, you need a real athlete to train you! Someone who loves the game . . ."_

James remembered loving it once . . . Feeling a soaring leap of heart whenever the ball made it through the hoop. The glorious ache in his muscles as he pounded down the court. Watching the greats play over and over to learn their moves and tricks . . .

He didn't know when he lost it . . . Or why . . . Maybe it was all the years of his father screaming obscenities at the coach when he didn't get put in, maybe it was the endless drills and training sessions his father had put him through, or maybe it was the humiliation of being told he just wasn't good enough to make the cut four years in a row. All he knew was that one day the game hadn't been fun anymore . . . It had become a job, a test, a trial, a competition.

Wilt had been his closest friend, the only person that understood how he'd felt about the game. When he'd played with Wilt he'd remembered how it felt . . . But it was a hollow feeling, a jealous feeling. Wilt threw himself into the game with pure joy and it made James resentful that he could no longer have that luxury. He had been a wonderful friend though, the one person he ever felt he could admit his worries to. The only one who'd ever bothered to listen when he said he'd had enough.

And then he'd left.

Oh yes, he had told him to leave but had Wilt questioned him? Once. That was all. He didn't even put up a fight. Didn't argue. Just left. Turned and gone. He didn't even try to stay.

And it was with these thoughts in his heart that he spoke, "Yes. I have."

Wilt's eye stared into his curiously, a glimmer of sadness in their depths. James gloated inside, maybe now his once friend would know the sadness he had known. Maybe he would learn what it was to fail . . .

All his youth spent on a dream. A dream that he could never achieve. After tearing a muscle in his leg early in college he'd been kicked off the team, a has been, a wash out, forgotten. His father had been ashamed, turned his back on him, refused to help him with his college funding. He'd been on his own ever since. It had taken him months to finally scrounge enough money to get his own apartment. He worked at a Seven Eleven in town and spent the rest of his time running a gang of street friends who seemed to reflect his anger perfectly. Each one had been abandoned or had left of their own will for various reasons. All wore their rage like a cloak and carried it like a sword. They weren't his friends they were his gang.

Mire, James's second in command, spoke in his soft reedy voice, "You know him, James?"

James shot a sharp glance at Mire, the backstabbing muscled thought was constantly vying for a chance to be the leader.

"Would I be talkin' to him if I didn't?" James snapped with a snarl of satisfaction as Mire recoiled slightly. They knew their place and those that didn't . . . well, they weren't trouble for very long.

"So, Red? You didn't answer my question." James continued, his eyes wandering over the tall wiry frame the towered before him. So thin, so light.

He would break easily . . .

"I'm sorry." Wilt stammered, "I came to help my friend."

He wrapped an arm around the other friend beside him and James took a second to notice her. She was also frail, fragile, a waif of a creature wrapped in a long blue poncho. A sneer cross his face at the sight of her. Pampered, pleasant, sweet . . . she wouldn't last long either.

"How are you doing?" Wilt asked, genuinely cheerful, "Long time no see."

James snorted, "Indeed. Too long of a time."

Wilt blinked, "I'm sorry, you seem upset."

Laughter barked from James's throat, a harsh grating noise . . .

The other friends backed up instinctively, laughter from James was a warning sign.

He strode forward and looked up into his once-friend's eye, "Really? Do I?" he cracked his neck loudly, "Maybe that's because my life is a living hell."

Wilt blinked in shock and pulled Satin a little closer, "What? I'm sorry."

"You heard me." The tone was dangerous, "A. Living. Hell."

"James . . ." Wilt choked on the emotion, "What happened to you? Last I heard you were on the basketball team in college."

James paused . . . Wilt knew about him? He'd watched him? Why hadn't he come back? Why couldn't he see how much he'd needed him?

"What happened to me? Let's just say I didn't make the cut." he slipped his hands into his pockets an innocent and deadly gesture.

* * *

The knife was in his hand before Wilt could reply. At some unseen signal from James the others surged forward, grabbing at him, clawing, reaching. Satin was torn from his grasp and he heard her cry out. His legs went down beneath him. He felt the others pull back letting James through. James eyes were hard and cruel as they stared down into his own.

"But you will."

The pain came swift and sharp into his chest. It stole his breath and for a second it seemed to recede, disappear. The sensation of a foreign object in his body was strange. The metal was cool but quickly warming to his body temperature. Before he could get used to the feeling the weapon was wrenched out of him sending a bolt of pain through his body. A scream resounded and Wilt realized it was his own. Then he heard Satin cry out followed by a dull thud of something connecting solidly with a body.

Spurred on by the sound he shoved at James as he lifted his arm to thrust the knife into Wilt a second time.

* * *

James wasn't expecting the force of the push. He rolled off, knocking Mire to the ground. That freak! He pushed himself up only to see that the red friend had managed to rise as well and was pushing his way to the girl. So . . . She was something to Wilt . . .

The tide of friends parted for James, who was at girl's side in an instant. He flashed the blade at her, a wicked grin on his face. The perfect revenge. He'd lost what he'd loved most and so must Wilt.

* * *

Satin trembled in her attacker's grasp, she'd knocked two down with her backpack before they'd subdued her. She sported a shiner, she knew, from a well thrown punch to the face. Wilt was striding towards her, she could see his legs but her view was obscured by the leering face of the man, James. He held up a switchblade, turning it this way and that before her eyes, "Aren't you a pretty thing? Maybe too pretty . . . Maybe I should make you match your boyfriend over there."

Satin's good eye widened as he drew the blade tenderly along her cheek, light enough to tickle the fur. Shivering, she tried to pull away but someone held her head. The nick of the blade stung as James cut into her face.

"Leave her alone!" James was thrust away by a long red hand.

She could feel the blood on her face, warm and wet with her tears. Someone grabbed Wilt's legs, she could see him topple. They were going to die . . .

Then headlights rounded the corner.


	18. Thread and Needle

**Chapter 17: Thread and Needle**

"Ohmigosh!" Frankie exclaimed, slamming on the breaks as she spotted the gang of friends surrounding a familiar red figure. She opened the doors and stood, "That's Wilt!"

Joe was off the bus in moments, followed closely by the Foster's crowd.

At the sight of an armed officer and a crowd of imaginary friends the gang scattered. James was the last to leave, his eyes on Wilt as he retreated. He would get his chance . . .

* * *

Satin scrambled to Wilt's side, ignoring the sounds of Frankie and the others bounding towards her. Wilt lay facedown on the pavement where he'd fallen. A small slit in his upper lip bled slowly, trickling through his fur. Carefully, she crept closer, "Wilt?"

He opened his eye slowly, "Satin? A-are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It looks worse than it is." she moved closer and felt her hand land in something warm, wet and sticky. Lifting her hand she saw, in the harsh light of the bus headlights, a crimson stain.

A puddle of thickly rolling blood moved towards her, spreading out from underneath her friend. Panicking, she rolled him onto his back. He gasped as she moved him, "I'm sorry but that hurts."

"Shhhh . . . I know but I need to see." she whispered to him in a soothing tone.

Blood flowed freely down the sides of his chest as he coughed slightly. She gently examined him closer, almost scared to touch him, "Wilt, be still, all right? I'm going to get help." He closed his eyes with a sigh.

At the moment Joe and Frankie arrived, kneeling beside her. Joe took one look at the situation and began making frantic calls through the two way radio attached to his belt. Frankie stared for a moment then looked up at Satin, "Satin, I need you to be calm, okay?"

Satin nodded, tears filling her eyes. She'd never seen Frankie like this . . . She was so tense it had to be serious.

"Wilt is seriously injured. We can't stop the bleeding. Wilt's child imagined him differently than most. We need to get this wound closed before he loses anymore blood. It doesn't matter what with, as long as it stays closed." Frankie took off her jacket, looking for ways to turn it into a bandage.

"Wilt es muerto?" Eduardo asked in a shaky voice.

"Not on my watch, Ed." Frankie replied quickly, working away at her jacket.

The others stood around awkwardly, unable to process the shock of what was happening. Even Bloo seemed subdued, quieted.

Satin felt the tears overflow, this was her fault. Wilt wouldn't have been out here if it weren't for her stupidity. He'd be safe at Foster's asleep. She cradled his head for a moment, stroking his stitched scars and wonky eye stalk. Then, without thinking, she began to dig in her pack.

* * *

Children create their imaginary friends to be protectors, companions, someone to relate to, someone to love. The last thing they would wish is for their imaginary friend to feel pain but in the creation of a friend part of the child is transferred into them, making them real. Being real means much more than having a corporeal form. Being real means that all the pleasures and pains of life are opened up before you. But, in their simplicity, children relate pain in an entirely different way than adults do. A band-aid, a few stitches, some ointment and it's all better. Often, this is their knowledge of pain. For many imaginary friends their hurts are healed almost instantly with even the simplest of cures. However, Jodee remembered her car accident. In fact it was one of the things that inspired her to imagine Wilt . . . She knew what pain felt like. She knew much more than most children should at her age about hospitals and surgeries. Her memories of the blood, so much inside the car . . . These things were related to Wilt as well. Yet her child-like nature also knew that something could make it all better. Something that an adult could make look so simple would make it better . . .

* * *

Satin's hand closed on what she'd been looking for.

A needle stuck in a spool of navy thread.

Her hands shook as she threaded the needle, watching Wilt's chest rise and fall shallowly. Frankie had stopped working on her jacket to watch her and was now trying her best to clean away the blood so that Satin could work. Gently, Satin brought the flesh together and dipped her needle into the skin. Wilt whimpered but didn't open his eyes.

Carefully, she began to make her stitches. Small, even stitches which drew the cut closed in a tidy seam. The moment the two sides came together the bleeding stopped and the flesh beneath the stitches closed up, though the stitches remained, a faint mark of navy on blue the length of the number one on his chest.

He was still unconscious when the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics loaded him into the vehicle with Satin by his side and Frankie following close behind in the bus.

* * *

The darkness was absolute and in that darkness, he was whole. Flexing his arms, he stared at his matching hands. Two hands. A sound, high and distant, like thunder or a drumbeat above him. He explored his face with his hands, two eyestalks, two eyes, not a stitch to be found. A pang of pain entered his heart. He'd once carried Jodee in every stitch.

Now that he was complete . . . He felt miserably lonely.

A warm red glow echoed through the substance he was suspended in and he caught the barest glimpse of his hiding place. Silky walls of deepest red, a diaphanous sheet entwined around him like loving arms. So familiar but so strange, he settled himself into the womb in which he rested, the catalyst of imagination.

His chest rose and he glanced down, seeing something new. A dark mark over the one on his chest with a slow leak of blood permeating into the fluid around him. He blinked in surprise, but when he reached to touch the wound it sealed itself, thread snaking out of nowhere to stitch it tight. Softly, he ran his fingers over the stitches and smiled sweetly. He was alone no longer . . .

* * *

Satin clutched Wilt's hand all the way to the hospital, her heart racing. She'd put him through a lot, confused him, scared him, and now here he lay, tubes snaking into his veins, monitors taking notice of his every breath.

The stitches seemed almost black underneath the blood gleaming on his chest. She'd done all she could . . . It was out of her hands now.


	19. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: _To all who have seen Land of the Flea. _WILT IS PLUSH!-_courtesy of Wilt, Mac, Rattle, and Goddess (myself)._**

_**Review Replies are at the end of the chapter.**_

**Chapter 18: Forgiveness**

Sunlight streamed into the room, illuminating its few residents with a shaft of gold. One lay curled on his side under the blankets of his cot, asleep. The other two were piled together to a small recliner that had been moved into the room for just such a reason. It was a peaceful, pleasant scene in spite of the location. The Foster's Home for Imaginary Friend's Infirmary.

As the warmth of the sunlight played across the bed's sole occupant, he stirred, burrowing deeper into the blankets. Then, when all but his eyestalks were hidden, he opened his eye and looked around. It took him a moment to register where he was, having only been to the Infirmary three or four times in the entirety of his stay at Fosters. Settling into the bed, he let his mind ponder over the recent past. Snippets of dreams and memory flashed through his mind like a filmstrip. He recalled James and the knife, Satin being hurt, a flash of light, someplace warm, secret and dark, then a brief memory of waking up in the hospital long enough for the doctor to tell him he could go home for the time being.

That place . . . That warm place . . . The more he thought about it the more he recalled. The crimson walls, the breathable liquid, the utter peace of it . . .

He couldn't name where he'd seen it before, in a dream perhaps?

Closing his eyes, he called the image to mind again. The thread . . .

Looking down he could see the faintest trace of blue stitching on his chest glimmering in the sunlight. He shivered in sudden realization.

That was where he came from. When Jodee brought him into existence that was where he'd come from . . . A womb of the mind. A place of thought, where ideas were fashioned into living creatures by lonely children.

"_I guess this is what people mean when they talk about seeing a tunnel of light . . ." _he mused, _"Maybe we're all just seeing where we came from."_

With a smile he shook off the ideas. It had probably been a dream. He had lost a lot of blood and the fight had been rather traumatic . . .

But he couldn't totally shake the feeling that he'd been saved. Healed. Something inside him seemed to move a little easier. He felt like he could really breathe . . .

Sitting up slightly, he looked around the room. He was the only friend in need of medical attention today apparently, all the beds were empty and the nurse friend wasn't at her desk. That was when he caught sight of them and he couldn't help but smile. They looked so cute together, sleeping in the chair. Satin lay curled in the depths of the recliner, Crackers resting in her arms, occasionally twitching an ear in his sleep. Watching them gave Wilt a distant ache in his heart, the ache of a person who has accepted that there are some things in this world that can't be had. He wanted to tell her how he felt, get it off his chest so that he could move on but . . . How could he? She looked so happy with Crackers and he had been so worried when she'd disappeared.

Carefully, so as not to wake them, he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and looked for his shoes. Finding them missing, he rose shakily and walked slowly across the floor to the windows.

Madame Foster had always had a theory about sick people. It was the same theory that she applied to sick plants. _"A little sun and water will perk anything up."_ It was one of the reasons the windows were so huge in the Infirmary, to let in the light and to let those inside look out.

Leaning on the sill, Wilt watched as Frankie shooed Eduardo, Mac, Bloo, and Coco outside. The window was cracked a bit and he could hear her voice distantly say, "Go on guys, try to play for awhile. Wilt wouldn't want you cooped up like this. Satin and Crackers are sitting with him now and they'll let us know if he wakes up. I promise I'll come get you the moment he does."

Wilt was tempted to fling the window open and to tell them that he was sorry for worrying them. In fact, his hand was on the window pane when he heard a small cry from behind him. Turning, he saw Satin sitting up, looking in shock at his empty bed.

"Wilt!" she said, looking around.

"Sorry!" Wilt exclaimed, moving slowly towards her, "I woke up and you two just looked so cute that I couldn't wake you up."

Wilt took a moment to look over her rumpled appearance. One side of her face had been shaved and two bandages decorated the area, concealing the cuts James had inflicted on her. One eye bore a blackened bruise, a testament to her fight to escape. Her hair appeared unbrushed and from the looks of things she'd slept in her jeans and turtleneck.

She was still beautiful to him, even if she was a little less than her usual perfect self.

Crackers looked up at Wilt from his place on the arm rest, "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Wilt replied, he didn't want to worry Crackers anymore than he already had.

Satin stood and guided Wilt back to bed, drawing the blankets up over his chest, "You shouldn't be up yet!" she scolded, "You're still too weak."

Wilt smiled up at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Two words . . . Yet they were words she'd been longing to hear. It was true, he was all right. He had to be if he could still say that. Satin felt her throat constrict, her eyes fill with tears. He was safe.

* * *

A choked sob came from Satin's throat, "Oh Wilt!"

The next thing Wilt knew, he was enveloped in a hug that rivaled Eduardo's in force. He felt tears against his cheek as she cried. A smile crossed his face, he seemed to end up in this position all too often these days.

"I'm okay, Satin, really!" he exclaimed, "I'm just a little tired from the blood loss, that's all."

Satin squeezed him a little more and he abandoned speech to pat her on the back.

"I was so worried about you and, oh Wilt . . . I'm so sorry. It was all my fault!" she said into his neck.

Wilt remembered that Crackers was in the room and felt very awkward suddenly. After all, Crackers and Satin were together . . . What if Crackers got the wrong idea from this?

"I'm just fine! And what do you mean it was your fault?" Wilt replied, carefully pushing Satin back enough that he could see her face.

"If I hadn't left you'd never had to go after me and . . . And . . ." she looked about to burst into tears again.

"Satin, it's okay, really. You couldn't have known that all this was going to happen. Besides, I would have done the same thing if Jodee had sent me a letter after dropping me off here. I understand." he waited a moment while she dried her eyes with her shirtsleeve, "Are you going to be okay?"

Satin nodded, "I just . . . I feel so guilty about it. I should never have worried everyone like that."

Crackers leapt up on the bed and patted her hand, "Satin, things are fine. You and Wilt are home safe. You just made a mistake is all."

Wilt smiled and grasped the concept, "Yeah, we all make mistakes. Everything's going to be okay."

Satin dried her eyes a little more and looked at them both, "Can you forgive me for what I've put you through?"

Wilt stared at her with an incredulous smile, she wanted forgiveness for something already forgiven, "We forgive you. It's okay, Satin."

A watery smile appeared on her face and she pulled both Crackers and Wilt into a hug, "I'm so glad we're all home."

Wilt sighed, "Me too."

As she released him, Wilt caught Satin whispering lightly to him, "Wilt, there's something I need to tell you."

Wilt turned to her, curious. Her eyes looked into his and he could see worry in their depths. As he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong a familiar voice came from the direction of the door,

"SEE! I told you!"

Wilt looked up in time to see Bloo pointing dramatically towards his bed with the gang close behind him.

"Wilt!" Mac exclaimed, running up to the bed.

"Coco!"

"Wilt es no meurto!" Eduardo yelled happily as he bounded over and enveloped them all in a huge hug.

"It's good to see you too Ed and I'm sorry but you're crushing me." Wilt rasped as he was being squashed.

"Oh! I so sorry!" Eduardo exclaimed releasing him.

Wilt smiled, "It's okay."

Frankie came in followed by Mr. Herriman.

"I thought I saw you guys come up here. Look he's not gonna wake up any-" Eduardo moved out of the way and she caught a glimpse of Wilt sitting up in bed, "Wilt!"

A smile blossomed on Frankie's face, "You're awake! Oh man I'm so glad you're okay."

She moved over to his side to give him a quick hug, "You had us worried sick there for awhile."

Wilt blushed, his cheeks quite literally lighting up slightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Ah, Master Wilt, your recovery will certainly bring house morale to its peak. The friends of the house have been the very picture of despair since your-ahem-incident." Mister Herriman announced, joining the crowd, "I am confident that Miss Satin is very grateful to you for her rescue. Your heroics have not gone unnoticed by the house management, as soon as you are well enough to attend we will hold a special banquet in your honor."

Wilt blushed brighter and replied, "That's really nice of you Mister Herriman but I'm sure there's others who deserve it more. Like Frankie and the others, they were out looking for us until early in the morning and if it weren't for them I-" he swallowed a lump in his throat as the enormity of what might have happened came crashing down on him.

"Nonsense, Master Wilt." Mister Herriman continued, "You single-handedly-eh . . ." a slight blush colored Herriman's cheeks as he realized his unintended pun, "You bravely came to the assistance of a fellow friend in need, offering the greatest sacrifice any friend can offer, you life. Miss Francis and the others arrived in the nick of time and their assistance will not go unnoticed. However, you are the figment of the hour, Master Wilt."

The others nodded, happily agreeing as Wilt sat blushing, the center of attention once again.

Wilt was a people person. He loved talking to people, helping them, making them happy, but in situations where honors and thanks were placed on him he shied away, modest to a fault. He could give a passionate speech on the subject of helping others but he couldn't be in the spotlight. It always made him feel like he was taking away from others to be the center of attention and that wasn't very helpful . . .

He felt a hand on his own and looked up into Satin's smiling face. His heart gave a little lurch and he smiled back, she was his friend, he was certain of that much. Even if she never felt the same way about him as he did about her he could still be her friend.

After several minutes of conversation which Wilt only half-listened to, being wrapped up in his own thoughts as he was, the others decided that Wilt needed more rest and left the room with Satin and Crackers lagging behind.

Looking up and realizing she was leaving Wilt said, "Hey Satin, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

That same worried look from earlier crossed her face for a moment before she replied, "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Wilt asked, concerned.

She smiled brightly at him, "I'm fine, Wilt. Just a little worried about you is all. Do you need anything?"

Wilt shook his head, "I'll be okay. I think I'll just try to rest for awhile."

"Okay." she replied, turning to leave.

Wilt didn't miss the deep blush that colored her cheeks as she turned away.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Ami Quinton26:** I can't wait to see how I end it either XD. I still haven't thought that far ahead.

**Winged Werefox:** Agreed, things like that shouldn't happen to nice guys like him. But being the author that I am I feel that that which does not kill the character makes them stronger.


	20. Waiting Period

**Author's Note:** As of the this chapter this fanfic has the word **sorry **in it **97** times.

**Review Replies:**

**Antgirl1: Yeah, I know he said he has no fur. Rattlecat and I love the idea of a furry Wilt so we decided he is plush, like a ****stuffed animal****. Plush doesn't catch fleas fur does.**

**Pitbulllady: He's not a stuffed animal, he's just soft like one.**

**Songbird: Thank you!**

**Fattyaddy: As yes, more mush coming right at ya!**

**Chapter 19: Waiting Period**

Satin walked quickly down the hall, Crackers riding on her shoulder. She was so relieved that Wilt was safe at Foster's again. She couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt when she thought about the situation she'd gotten him into but . . . He had forgiven her and that was enough to calm her. He'd been gone for two days, drifting in and out of semi-consciousness. Frankie had posted two of his friends to watch over him each night with strict instructions to use the intercom if anything should happen to him. It had been frightening to sit with him, waiting and wondering if and when he would stop breathing. She'd fallen asleep more than once on watch while counting his breaths, only to be awakened when he began to murmur and twitch in his dreams. Every second had been nerve wrenching and now she was beginning to feel the effects of worry and exhaustion. In the time that she had stood watch she had thought about all of the possible outcomes of the situation and come to a realization. She would be devastated if Wilt were to die. If he passed away she would have not only felt guilt but despair for the loss of someone she loved. She realized that now, that she loved him and it was strange to her that such a joyous feeling could make her so miserable. She had come terribly close to admitting it to him and she knew she would eventually have to tell him but . . .

She was a afraid; not of what he might say but what he might not say.

Wilt was a helpful and kind creature to a fault. Satin feared that if she told him how she felt he would say he felt the same even if he didn't share those feelings just to make her happy. She didn't want him to love her because it made her happy she wanted him to love her because he truly did care for her. She wanted him to be happy more than anything.

He was her friend, she knew that, though some of his actions bespoke of more. Then again some of the same actions were Wilt's character. Kindness and compassion were like a second nature to Wilt and even if he hated someone he would still try to be nice to them.

It was a dilemma, one she could find no solution for.

"You like him." Cracker announced from her shoulder, scaring the bejeezus out of her in the process.

Satin blinked and turned to face the little pink puppy-like friend, "What?"

Crackers smiled, "Wilt."

It took Satin a moment for her mind to register what Crackers was talking about, "Wilt? We're just friends."

Crackers looked at her mischievously and smiled. He'd been worried sick about her but after two days of not leaving her side he'd eased into the calm of knowing that she was safe. Now, with Wilt awake and doing better he was positively chipper.

"That's not what I asked you." Crackers grinned and Satin had the sudden notion that he was behaving just like a little brother should.

"We're just friends." She said again. It wouldn't bother her too much if Crackers knew, at least she'd have someone to talk to about it but she wasn't going to give up and tell him easily.

"But you're not happy with that." he replied simply.

Satin paused, considering giving in then remarked, "I am happy with it, very happy, in fact."

Crackers shook his head, "Then why are you so miserable?"

Satin glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she continued on towards their room, "Miserable?"

"Yeah, miserable. You've been different lately Satin and I don't just mean when you ran off. Before that. You just seem like you're somewhere else while your body's still here." Crackers said, looking genuinely concerned.

Satin quieted, thinking this over. She supposed that she had been distant to the little fellow. In truth, she'd been afraid to upset him. With a sigh she replied, "I'm sorry, Crackers. I've just been so worried about things . . ."

"Wilt being sick and all?" Crackers asked, smiling softly.

"Among other things." she replied, "I was afraid he'd blame me."

Crackers looked at her in surprise, "Wilt wouldn't do that. He's very understanding."

"Apparently not understanding enough." Satin whispered lightly.

Crackers raised an eye brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You would think he would have noticed by now."

"So I was right."

"Yes." she sighed, "Yes. You're right."

Her adoptive little brother smiled and said, "I thought so. And I think he's noticed."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" she said, turning into their hall.

"He just . . . He acts different around you." Cracker said, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Nicer."

"Nicer? How do you mean?" Satin replied, incredulous. She couldn't see how anyone could get much nicer than Wilt.

Crackers leapt down and went to curl up in his basket, "Well, usually you have to ask Wilt for something or be doing something that seems like you need help for him to jump in. Wilt does some things for you before you even show signs of needing help. I mean the sewing machine for one and he's gone out by himself before and brought you supplies from the store without you even hinting you needed any."

Satin thought about this for a moment. It was true, Wilt had done those things but they seemed quite in character to her. Sitting on her bed she thought it over, "But Crackers . . . I'm afraid."

Crackers looked up at her, "Of what? Rejection? If that's what you're scared of then you really don't know Wilt."

"No, I'm scared he won't reject me even if he wants to." Satin replied, looked over at her little friend.

Crackers thought this over for a minute, "I see your point."

Satin sighed, "I just wish there was a way to tell him and know how he felt."

Crackers went to her side and clambered up in her lap, "Don't worry Satin, things will work out."

Satin smiled at the little guy, "I hope so."

* * *

It took some time for Wilt to regain his strength. Imaginary friends naturally heal faster, especially in the presence of their creators. However, this ability in abandoned friends lessens over time. In addition to this hurdle, the doctors had explained that since they rarely received imaginary friend cases they didn't keep a blood supply for them and human blood is, unfortunately, inadequate for imaginary needs. Because of this they simply had to wait for Wilt's body to replace it's blood supply on its own. In a human the process takes close to a month. It took Wilt, who'd been unconscious for a little over two days, three weeks for his symptoms to recede. Much of that time was spent on bed rest. He managed two trips down to the living room he and the others frequented for a change of scenery but Eduardo escorted him both ways, once having to resort to carrying him when he fell.

Frankie or one of the others always brought his meal to him since Mister Herriman had made an exception in the 'not eating until everyone is at the table' rule for infirmary patients. A variety of friends would stop by each day to check up on him and hear his story over and over again. He liked the company but, truth be known, he tired of the attention. It was nice of everyone to check up on him but he felt they could better spend their time elsewhere playing a game or having fun. He didn't like to keep them from their day.

Wilt was sick of bed rest as well. Being the athlete that he was he often found himself aching to get up and join the others out on the basketball courts or to help Frankie clean up, anything to keep him from going stir crazy.

It was on one such day that Satin showed up with a gift.

* * *

He'd been on bed rest for a week and was slowly going stir crazy. It was torture to be inside during these last few warm days of autumn. It was perfect basketball weather, moderate temperature, no wind, a crisp clean feeling to the air. He was about ready to launch himself out the window when Satin had come in.

She quietly approached him with a soft, "Hey, doing any better?"

His heart had skipped a beat at the sight of her and it took a moment for him to register her question. With a smile he replied, "Oh, I'm doing okay."

"I bet it's awful being stuck in bed all the time." she said, giving him a look of empathy, "I know it was awful for me when I broke my leg."

Wilt looked at her in interest, "You broke your leg? When?"

"When I was still with Natalie. I was about six and we'd been climbing trees." she smiled, "I was thinking about that while I was out and I got you something. I thought once you get out of the infirmary you can put it up in your room."

She presented him with a neatly wrapped box. Smiling, he'd accepted it with a, "That's very nice of you! Thanks."

"Open it." she urged in a soft voice full of barely contained excitement.

Carefully, he unwrapped the package and opened the box. Lying in the bottom of the box was a miniature basketball hoop complete with basketball. He beamed up at her.

"Oh this is great! This is exactly what I need!" he exclaimed, cheerfully.

It was a good gift, a very thoughtful one at that, unlike some of the others he'd received. He didn't know how many more sports trading cards he could stuff in his locker before it would burst.

She smiled, "I figured since you couldn't come out to the court I'd bring the court to you."

Wilt laughed and beamed at her, "Thanks a lot Satin! This really means a lot to me."

The last part came out a little too emotional and he could see from the look on her face that she'd picked up on the undertone as well. There was a moment of tense silence before she suddenly smiled and said, "Want me to set it up for you?"

Wilt blinked at the sudden change in demeanor then smiled as well, "Sure! That's be great!"

He hated not being able to do it himself but he was still rather weak and probably would have passed out before getting it out of the box. She set it up rather quickly and tossed him the basketball, which he caught easily out of habit. With a grin she stood in front of the set up and said, "Ready to try it out?"

"Yeah!"

It became the first of many bed rest afternoons spent shooting hoops.

It was because of these same afternoons that Wilt decided he had to tell her the truth. He knew that she and Crackers were together but there was something about the way she acted around him. She was friendly but at times shy and awkward. He couldn't tell if it was because she didn't like him or because she did, but he intended to find out he moment he was well enough to do so.


	21. A Little Dark

**Review Replies:**

**Fomalhaut:** It's okay to skim, I do the same thing on some fanfics just to get to the good parts XD. And indeed, Wilt does seem to get around in fanfictiondom. Everyone has their own idea of who would be best for him. I have to say that even though I'm writing about an OC I rather favor the Wilt/Frankie pairing too.

**Fattyaddy-99:** Maaaaaaaaaaybe . . . (grins evilly) But if I told you what would the fun be in reading?

**Ami:** Hope you like this chappy then, you may just get your wish!

**Kirsten:** Thank you! I was worried it was getting worse to be honest. (laughs)

**Chapter 20: A Little Dark . . .**

After Satin gave him the basketball goal, time seemed to fly by Wilt. The two weeks worth of laying in bed shooting hoops and visiting with others had improved his mood tremendously and he was quite ready to get back to life around Foster's. After a visit from Dr. Peabody, the Foster family doctor and one of the few PhDs who still made house calls, he was deemed well enough to be up and about again but not for long amounts of time. Wilt was thankful, he could finally move back in with the others and things could get back to normal or . . . As normal as they ever were at Fosters. He would finally be free from the Infirmary and people would stop worrying about him. And he could get to the business of talking to Satin.

It was during the week following his release from bed rest that Mister Herriman chose to announce the banquet being held in his honor. It was to be on a Wednesday since that was the only day Joe, the police officer who'd helped Frankie, had time off to come. In light of this sudden knowledge the house residents began stopping by to see Wilt and chat about the great honor bestowed on him. It soon became painfully clear that if he didn't find some way to distract the gossip mongers and thrill seekers of the house he wouldn't have a chance at talking things over with Satin.

With this thought in mind, he went to see Frankie.

* * *

When he found her she was scrubbing down the windows in one of the upper hallways with a long squeegee. He paused, watching her for a moment, drawn into a trance by the slow rhythmic movements of the squeegee sliding down the glass with it's trademark squeak. She hadn't taken notice of him yet, being so absorbed in the task at hand so it gave him time to study her movements. Carefully, she would spritz the window with cleaner which would race down the glass frantically before being eliminated by the echoing squeak of her cleaning implement. _"Squeegee of doom." _he thought, amazed by the ridiculous notion but amused by it as well. Finally, snapping back to his senses, he decided that Frankie could use some help. He took a step towards her to help and felt his heart begin to race. He paused, placing his hand against the wall for balance, something wasn't right. It was hard to breathe, he felt overheated, like he'd just run ten miles. He felt his hand slip off the wall . . .

* * *

Someone was shaking him. He didn't know who it was and he really didn't care he just wished they'd stop, he hadn't had a proper rest in ages.

"Wilt! Ohmigosh are you okay?" Frankie said, shaking him again.

Opening his eye he looked up into her face, "Frankie? I'm sorry but what are you doing in my room?"

She stared at him in surprise, "Wilt. You're in the hallway."

Blinking, Wilt tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Stay here. I don't want you to pass out on me like that again. Rest a few minutes." Frankie scolded, her eyes filled with concern, "You scared me. Look, I'm going to go get Mister Herriman, he'll know what to do-"

"I'm sorry!" Wilt exclaimed, it had finally dawned on him what had happened and he wasn't about to let one little fainting spell get him locked up in the Infirmary again, "Frankie, please, don't tell Mister Herriman. I'm okay, really! I just got a little dizzy, that's all. I was a little confused when I woke up. The doctor said this could happen."

Frankie considered his point. Dr. Peabody had mentioned the possibilities of fainting spells, it was true, and Wilt didn't look any worse for wear. Actually, he looked better than she'd ever seen him even in spite of his momentary black out. The pleading look he was giving her, however, was the deciding factor. She could tell he was fed up with being shut in, surrounded by people fawning over him all the time. It went against his very nature and she'd hate to send him back to it after barely a day of freedom.

A smile of defeat crossed her face, "Okay, bud. But you have to promise me to take it easy. If someone wants your help your tell them you're sorry but you can't, got me? And stay there for a few more minutes before you head off, I want you to rest a little."

Wilt nodded enthusiastically, "Thanks, Frankie! This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Red. Now tell me," she went back to her squeegee, her back to him, "How are things with the Satin situation?"

Wilt blinked, how did she do that? She always seemed to know what was on his mind. Sometimes he wondered if everyone could see through his cheery self so easily, he hoped not, but you never knew. Maybe he didn't hide things as well as he hoped.

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about. If that's okay." he said, pulling his knees up in front of him and resting his arm across them.

"Shoot." she replied, spritzing the next window.

"Well, ever since we got back from Daleton Satin's been . . . I don't know. We've been closer. She's the one who sits with me the most often, she got me that basketball hoop to entertain me, and she acts . . . Differently. I mean, it's not that she's being mean or anything it's just different. She gets flustered a lot and I don't know why." Wilt spilled out, "I want to ask her about it but every time I have a chance friends start asking me about the banquet and Daleton. I'm sorry but I'm really tired of it. I just want things to get back to normal. Is it okay that I feel that way? I mean, a lot of friends act like they'd love to have the chance to be me right now. Bloo is actually mad at me for it. It just doesn't feel right."

Frankie smiled as she replied, slowly bringing her squeegee down the window pane, "That's because you're uncomfortable in the limelight, Wilt. You don't like crowds and making people upset, that's two things that come with being the center of attention. Don't worry too much about it, it will fade eventually."

With a sigh, he placed his head in hand, "I'm sorry but I hope so. I'm really tired of all this."

"Trust me buddy, it'll fade. Until then you'll just have to make do. My suggestion is avoid them or tell them your not up to talking about it." Frankie said, matter-of-factly, "As for Satin . . . I think she's working on something in her room right now. Maybe you could catch her."

Wilt paused, thinking this over. It was earlier than he had expected to talk to her but . . .

"I think I'll try that Frankie, thanks." he rose carefully, "Is it okay for me to go now?"

A look of concern swept over her face as she turned to him, "Okay but be careful. I don't want you getting sick on us again."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, Frankie. I'll take it easy."

She watched him go, one hand trailing along the wall just in case. With a sigh, she went back to work on the windows, wondering just how heart-broken her friend was about to become.

* * *

Wilt made his way quickly to Satin's room, taking as many back stairways and short cuts as he could to bypass any more well-wishers. He was only forced to stop once to rest for a moment in one of the numerous parlor-esque rooms that littered the house. In moments, however he was on his way again. Silently, he rehearsed what he wanted to say. _"Satin, I'm sorry but I have something to tell you. I don't know how you'll feel about this but I've wanted to say it for a long time now and I need to get it off my chest. Satin, I love you. I'm sorry if that upsets you but I just needed to let you know. I know how you and Crackers and together and everything, you don't have to worry about that, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I hope that's okay."_

It was lengthy but it made the point clear, he hoped, and it wouldn't leave her feeling like he was trying to convince her to leave Crackers. With a sigh, he spotted the painting of imaginary friends playing poker that he'd once pointed out to Satin as a landmark for her hallway. He'd arrived. He counted doors until he reached hers and was surprised to find it slightly open already. Steeling his nerves, he prepared himself to do what he'd set out to do . . . Break his own heart.

* * *

It is a funny fact in life that no matter how many times we practice or envision a moment it never tends to turn out quite the way we expect. Sometimes it is less glamorous or more frightening than we would like, and other times it is sweeter than we imagined and more wonderful. And still other times the moment just sweeps us away into a chaotic venture nothing like what we expected at all, forcing us to simply hang on for the ride.

Poor Wilt was in for the ride of his life.

Tapping gently on the doorframe and pushing the door open slightly in the same moment, Wilt stepped into the room, "Satin? Can I talk to you?"

The door swung inward slowly, revealing a scene that made Wilt spin on his heel and exclaim, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

There was a moment's pause followed by Satin's voice, "What's wrong Wilt?"

Glowing in a deep blush Wilt replied, "I'm soooo sorry! I didn't realize! I mean your door was open and I just thought-"

A hand touched his arm and he jumped but didn't dare look down.

"Are you going to come in and explain or apologize to the hallway all day?" she teased.

He shuffled in awkwardly, his still eye closed.

"Wilt? Wilt? What's wrong?" he felt her hand squeeze his arm gently, "Wilt? Why do you have your eyes closed?"

Wilt opened his eye cautiously and immediately regretted it. A red hot blush spread across his cheeks as she stood before him. He felt that hot, dizzy, sick feeling wash over him again and he found himself falling to the floor once more, the last image in his mind one of a nude Satin staring at him in surprise.

* * *

Gentle hands propped up his head and rested it on a pillow, "Wilt? Wilt, are you okay?"

He opened his eye and found Satin hovering just a few inches above him, looking very concerned. He wanted to sit up but decided it would be best to remain resting on the floor, since it would cause the least alarm.

"I'm okay." he shook his head to clear the last of the darkness from his mind, "I just fainted, that's all."

Satin knelt beside him, naked except for her fur, her hands deftly checking his head for injuries, "Are you sure? You hit the floor pretty hard."

Wilt smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way, "I'm okay, really. I just need to rest a few minutes. The doctor said this might happen. I'm sorry I . . . Um . . ."

He realized now that she was still unclothed and closed his eye, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you, I just came to talk."

Satin stared at him for a moment, "Walk in on me? I'm sorry, but Wilt what are you talking about?"

Wilt kept his eye squeezed shut, "You were changing weren't you?"

Satin blinked and looked down at herself in sudden realization, "Ohhhhh . . . You thought-" she burst into laughter, "No, no, no. Wilt, it's okay! Open your eyes."

Wilt opened his eye slowly, what did she mean?

"It's okay." she was still chuckling, "Just because I wear clothes doesn't mean I'm embarrassed about people seeing me without them on! I'm an imaginary friend after all and besides, Natalie was a clothing designer. I was changing clothes all the time in that house!"

Wilt let out a little sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, I just thought . . ."

She laughed, "I assure you, if I were embarrassed by it you would know it."

Wilt smiled slightly, still trying to adjust to the sight of her without clothing. It just seemed awkward, like a puzzle with missing pieces. He could now see that she was, indeed, coated with thin fur all over. He could also see that having a humanoid structure was all she shared with female humans. She was less endowed than a Skipper doll. It was what he had expected since few children imagine friends with adult traits.

Reaching a hand down to him, she helped him to his feet, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Wilt blushed and took a seat on the bed as she gestured to it, "I'll be okay, I just need to rest a moment."

Satin went about her business of choosing clothes from her dresser, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well . . . Um . . ." Wilt began . . . Brilliantly.

Satin swept a dress out of the drawer and held it up in front of herself, looking down, "Yes?"

Wilt paused, took a deep breath, and dived, "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" she asked, turning to him as she pulled the dress up and began fiddling with the fasteners.

"It's just that we've been friends for quite awhile now and I've been meaning to tell you something and I just think it needs to be said. Oh, let me help you with that." he carefully began to button her dress up for her. He was close enough to smell the soft scent she wore, it was a heavy flowery smell that reminded him distinctly of winter. He allowed himself a small smile and a moment to ponder what things might be like if Crackers were not in the picture.

"Thank you." she replied, blushing slightly, "Well?"

Wilt blinked, slightly disturbed at having been drawn from his daydream, "Well what?"

"Well, what is it that you need to say?" she turned to him, looking up with those green eyes of hers, her hands absently playing with a strand of blonde hair.

The air was suddenly heavy and hard to breathe. Wilt shivered a little in spite of the massive blush on his face. How was he going to say this? All the words he'd stored up over the past few weeks dissolved down to their base element, the one thing that had kept him devoted to this idea for so long . . .

"I . . ." he swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat and confessed, "I'm sorry Satin but . . . I love you."

She stilled, a look of . . . He wasn't sure what, crossed her face. Lips parted in shock, she stared up at him blankly. The emotions battled inside his heart, was this good? Was this how someone reacted to being told they were loved? He didn't know. All he knew was that he'd done what he'd come to do. He'd admitted it, he could walk away. He couldn't stand it in here anymore anyway. He never should have said anything in the first place . . .

"I'm sorry. I know you and Crackers are a couple and all but I had to tell you. I hope that's okay. I'm sorry." with that said, he turned and fled the room.

* * *

Satin stood open-mouthed for five seconds before running out the door after him. In that five seconds her mind leapt to several immediate conclusions.

The first was that Wilt had told her that he loved her. She hadn't given him the idea, he'd apparently developed the feeling on his own. Knowing that, she felt freed, like she was allowed to love him now. And love she did, with all her heart.

Her second thought was that Wilt also believed she and Crackers were dating or at least very fond of one another which, now that she thought of it, was understandable with how close they were. Though where he'd heard such a rumor was beyond her. He didn't often jump to conclusions without undue reason.

The third was that Wilt had just run out of the room after saying these things and if she didn't explain how she felt now it could develop into a full scale upset.

The last was that a crash had just sounded at the end of the hall and that Wilt had fainted in her room only seconds before.

Before the thought had finished forming she was out the door.


	22. A Little Light

**Author's Note: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! To all of my loyal reviewers who have kept reading in spite of all the annoying cliffhangers, this chapter is devoted to you! One chapter left to go guys and gals! Also, I had to upload in NotePad, so if it looks funky please bear with me!**

**Review Replies:**

**Formalhaut: (grins)  
Vampyre: Just remember, you don't have to write for the public, write what you want!  
Fattyaddy: Updated!  
Winged Werefox: I'm afraid we're into the homestretch, but keep your eyes open. There should be more stories coming up on the boards by me as soon as I finish this one!  
DARK1 ULTIMATE: I never noticed the connection to Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (laughs). And there is a link in my profile to the pics!  
Songbird: Here you go!  
Kia: Great to see you back, was wondering when you'd start threatening me to post again (laughs). Thanks for the praise, it means a lot! And stress is my middle name, didn't ya know? (laughs) Indeed, it was a Squeegee of Doom. I blame that entire thing on lack of sleep and convos with Rattlecat XD.**

**Chapter 21: A Little Light**

Mac and Bloo were roaming the halls looking for Eduardo and Coco. Now that they were sure Wilt was all right they had returned to play with a vengeance, trying to make up for lost time. Tucked under Mac's arm was a football that he'd brought from home. Bloo moaned, "But Maaaaac, why can't we just go play? I mean the others will turn up later right"

Mac sighed, this was the fifth time that Bloo had asked that particular question and he was close to giving in to him. After all, if they couldn't find Eduardo and Coco he was sure some of the other imaginary friends would join in, they loved a chance to play with a kid even if he wasn't adopting. That was one of Mac's secret pleasures about coming to Foster's, he was special here. He was not only one of three humans who regularly saw the friends but he was also the only one who ever came back to visit his own friend. He gave them all hope, something to believe in. At Foster's he was part of something, something amazing. He was the whiz kid, the bomb, a hero. It was a nice break from being ordinary, everyday, Mac Evans.

Lost in these thoughts, Mac rounded a corner to see a familiar red form sprawled out in the hall, unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" Mac shouted, running to Wilt's side, "Hey, Wilt? Wilt?"

Bloo stopped and stared in shock, "Mac . . . Do you know what this means"  
Mac looked up, frantic, "What?"  
"Wilt wasn't going to murder us after all! He was going to murder," Bloo paused dramatically, one hand in the air, "HIMSELF!"  
Mac smacked his forehead, "Bloo, what are you talking about? No, never mind, come'on! Help me wake him up!"  
Bloo lifted Wilt's arm and shook it, watching it fall to his side with a flop, "Too late. He's dead."  
"Bloo!" Mac scolded, "Don't talk like that! Now go get Frankie, quick"  
Bloo rolled his eyes and headed down the hall leisurely, "I don't see what the big dea-"  
"NOW BLOO!" Mac yelled.  
"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Bloo shouted back, taking off at a run.  
"Mac! Is he all right?"  
Looking up, Mac saw Satin cautiously making her way around Wilt's insane jumble of arm and legs to his side.  
"I think so. He's still breathing . . ." Mac wasn't sure what else to check, he tried to think back to that first aid class he'd been sent to at school.  
Satin was already on it, she placed her ear to Wilt's chest since an imaginary friend's pulse is terribly hard to pinpoint even on a good day.  
"He's okay." she sighed, "He must've fainted again."  
Mac looked alarmed, "Fainted?"  
Satin nodded, "He passed out earlier. The doctor said it could happen since he'd lost so much blood. It'll probably be awhile before he's back to his old self."  
Carefully, she arranged Wilt's limbs so they weren't twisted into awkward positions and he wasn't stretched across the hall. Gently, she stroked his face, looking at him with an expression Mac hadn't seen her use before. When she looked up he pretended he hadn't been watching.  
"Did you call for Frankie?"  
Mac nodded, "I sent Bloo. We passed her on the way down here, I don't know why he's not back yet . . ."  
Satin thought for a moment and then eyed the miniature intercom on the wall. There were a few of them spaced periodically throughout the house so Mister Herriman could make announcements wherever need be. Just as she stood to use itBloo rounded the corner pulling Frankie's arm roughly, "Come'on, I'm telling you he just dropped dead here in the hall . . ."  
"Bloo, what are you-ohmigosh!" she pulled out of Bloo's grasp at the sight of Wilt laid out on the floor, "What happened?"  
Satin blushed intensely, sparking Mac's curiosity, what was wrong with her?  
"Wilt came to visit me. He passed out for a few seconds while we were talking and then when he left I heard a crash and followed him." she replied, looking up at Frankie with worry.  
Mac, who had lived with Terrence long enough to know when someone was avoiding the whole truth, raised an eyebrow. What Satin would have to lie about was beyond him but from what he knew of Satin, if she was hiding something it was for good reason.  
Frankie looked Wilt over, checking for any signs that he may have hit his head or injured himself going down. When she found none but he had not awoken, she sighed, "Well, he seems fine. Let's get him back up to the infirmary."  
Satin winced at the very thought, "Frankie? Why don't we just take him to his room? I think he'd be more comfortable there."  
Mac blinked up at her, "You do know he sleeps under the bed, right"  
Satin nodded, "Yeah, but it's familiar."  
Frankie thought it over, Mister Herriman would already have her hide for letting Wilt wander off after fainting. She sighed, "No can do. Mister Herriman will kill me"  
Satin nodded, "I'll stay with him then, once we get him upstairs."  
Frankie smiled with genuine gratitude, "Thanks."  
Mac was beginning to get a inkling that something was going on here that he was being left out of, but he didn't say anything. He'd talk it over with the others later.  
"Mac, go tell Mister Herriman what happened. We'll get Wilt upstairs." Frankie said, looking down at Wilt's unconscious form.  
Mac blinked, "But I could-"  
Bloo grabbed Mac's hand, "Come'on buddy, we're done here."  
Mac was dragged away before he had a chance to further contemplate the subject.

* * *

Frankie sighed, "Poor guy."  
Satin blushed as she bent down, "How can we get him upstairs?"  
Frankie smiled and knelt down as well, "Psh! It's easy. He's light as a feather. Between the two of us it'll be a snap."  
Gently, they lifted him, Frankie carrying Wilt's upper body with his arm folded across so it wouldn't drag the floor and Satin with both of his legs resting on her shoulder to keep them from dragging as well. In this manner they carried him up three flights of stairs to the Infirmary.

* * *

Frankie fell back into the recliner next to Wilt's bed and looked up at Satin, "He's heavier up three flights of stairs."  
Satin chuckled then turned a worried expression on Wilt. Frankie sighed, "He'll be okay Satin. He's just worn out from being up too soon, that's all."  
Satin sat on the edge of the bed, "I hope that's it."  
"So, he told you?" Frankie asked, knowing that Satin would know full well what she was talking about.  
Satin's head snapped up, "Told me what?"  
Frankie looked at her friend knowingly, "That he loves you."  
A blush spread across the imaginary friend's face and Frankie knew she was right. Satin appeared flustered and speechless by this question. Frankie decided to help her out, "He's been talking to me about what he should do for awhile now. He didn't want to come between you and Crackers or he would have said something sooner."  
Satin sighed in slight relief, thankful that she had someone to discus this with. "Why did he think-I mean, what made him believe Crackers and I were anything more than friends? I just don't understand it." Satin replied, watching his chest rise and fall beneath the blankets.  
Frankie sat up suddenly in her seat, "You mean-wait a minute, you and Cracker's aren't-"  
Satin shook her head, "He's like my little brother"  
Frankie sat, speechless for a moment, then laughed, "That makes so much sense now! I didn't think you two were really together, not after I started really watching you. I should have known!"  
"Where did he get that idea?" Satin asked, a concerned look on her face.  
"He overheard you and Crackers talking about how much you loved one another and just assumed you were together." Frankie replied.  
"Ohhhhhh . . ." it all made sense now, the way he'd acted that day with the dishes, the way he avoided her . . .  
"How could I be so stupid?" Satin said, placed a hand to her face, "If I had just said something . . ."  
Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Said something about what"  
Satin's blush returned full force, "Nothing. Um . . . . Frankie, could you"  
She was blissfully interrupted by the sound of a very annoyed rabbit, "MISS FRANCIS! YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"  
Frankie jumped at the sound of her employer's voice rattling over the loudspeaker, "Yikes! I better go. I'll be back later, Satin"  
Satin nodded, thankful that she was leaving, "All right Frankie, and good luck."  
Frankie looked back over her shoulder and smiled frantically, "Hopefully! And Satin, he'll be fine. If I know Wilt he'll be up and apologizing before the day is out!"  
Once she left, Satin settled into the recliner, taking a few moments to run over the days events. Wilt loved her. He loved her. She shook her head in amazement. If only she'd known . . .  
But she knew now, and she could set things straight. She cast her eyes upon his sleeping form and allowed herself a small sigh, in the meantime she would have to wait.

* * *

Wilt sat up slowly, allowing the dizziness to drain off of him as he rose. He felt so shaky . . . What had happened? Then he remembered Satin. He bowed his head slightly at the painful memory. With a shake of the head he tried to reconcile himself with the thought that he'd finally gotten it off his chest . . . That would have to be enough. He rested a moment in that position, giving himself time to shut away the pain so that he could get back to being his cheerful self for the house. They didn't need his problems, most of them had enough of their own to worry about. Not to mention the attention that would be focused on him if he appeared to be anything less than his usual self. Furious tears sprang into his eyes, he couldn't even afford a minute of sadness among his friends.  
The light touch on his arm brought him out of his cloud of thought.  
"Wilt, how are you feeling?"  
He didn't need to look up to know it was her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he fixed the smiling mask in place and replied, "I-I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I might want to rest alone for awhile if that's okay."  
There was a pause in which he felt the hand leave his arm but he didn't hear her walk away.  
"No. It's isn't okay." she replied, drawing his full attention.  
She stood beside the bed, staring at him with those burning green eyes, "I need you to know something."  
Wilt waited, wondering what would come next. He'd given up hoping for something other than rejection awhile ago, now he just wanted to know what she thought was so urgent for him to hear.  
In a graceful, settling motion, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked him in the eyes, "Wilt, I love you."  
"I'm sorry but-"  
Reaching up, she placed a small, delicate hand over his mouth, "No. Don't be. Now, let me say this. Wilt, Crackers and I aren't a couple. We're close, but he's more like my brother than anything."  
Wilt's eye widened in surprise but he didn't try to speak.  
"You were the first person to welcome me to Foster's and you've become the one I'm closest to. There's just something about you, Wilt. You made me feel safe, like everything would be all right in the end. And it is . . . I hope. That is, if you . . ." she trailed off, uncertain.  
Wilt gently pried her hand from his mouth and smiled, one of the first genuine smiles she'd seen from him in ages, "I'm sorry Satin but why wouldn't I?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes as her own smile appeared. A gentle arm wrapped around her, pulling her close, and she laughed, "Oh Wilt!"  
A collective sigh issued from the pair as they resolved any past issues or doubts they still held about this endeavor.  
"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys!" came a voice from the doorway.  
The two jumped and looked up to see Frankie leaning on the doorframe with a very amused Crackers sitting on her shoulder. Frankie grinned, "Sorry, couldn't help myself!"  
The pair on the bed blushed deeply, but still remained in contact, Wilt's arm resting across Satin's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Frankie but how long have you been standing there?" Wilt asked, still smiling in spite of himself.  
Frankie grinned, "Oh, not long. Just about since the 'I love you' part."  
Crackers crowed happily, "I knew it!"  
Satin smiled back at them then paused, "Frankie, could we have a moment alone, please?"  
Frankie feigned annoyance, "Fine, we know when we're not wanted! Right, Crackers?"  
Crackers nodded, "Right!"  
They left, the door shutting behind them.  
Turning to Wilt, Satin blushed, "Wilt."  
"Yeah, Satin?" he prompted, wondering what was on her mind now.  
Eyes turned on her hands, she fiddled with the edge of the quilt, "Wilt, would you mind terribly if . . ."  
Wilt waited, not quite picking up on what it was she was asking.  
"If I-that is-if we . . ."  
Chuckling at her indecision, he gently tipped her face upward and smiled at her, "It's okay Satin, just say it."  
Satin sighed then looked up at him, "Kiss me?"

It took five seconds for Wilt to respond to this request. In those five seconds he reached several conclusions of his own.  
The first was that he was loved. He'd always been, of course, the friends and family of Foster's loved him but this . . . This was something he'd never known before. And he knew now that every saying about love was true, in it's own way.  
The second was that he didn't have any bad feelings towards Crackers anymore. He'd very rarely ever been truly jealous of anyone before so it had taken him awhile to register the emotion.  
The third was that he'd made an assumption about Crackers and Satin that he never would have made if he'd just told her the truth from the beginning. He vowed to do this from now on out.  
The fourth was that Frankie and Crackers had probably spread the good news to half the house by now and they could be walked in on at any second.  
The fifth, ah, the fifth, was that Satin was still looking up at him expectantly.  
It was all the reminder he needed.


	23. Epilogue

**Review Replies:**

**Fattyaddy: Epilogue right here!**

**Rattlecat: Indeed XD. The punctuation was due to Note Pad, I hate Note Pad.**

**Fomalhaut: More lovey stuff here as well!**

**Winged Werefox: And the end is . . . here! XD**

**Epilogue**

The banquet was splendid. Every friend was dressed in their best attire. Combed, polished, buffed, and styled, they decorated every chair in the dining hall. Wilt sat at the head of the table next to Mister Herriman. He'd dispensed with his usual formalwear, the tux top that had served him through two years of terrible Talent Show announcing flops, for a new top which Satin had sewn for him. It was a double breasted navy blazer with his name embroidered across the lapel in red and white followed by a basketball. He thought it a tad too flashy but she assured him it looked excellent. He had to admit it was more comfortable than the last one was. Satin sat across from him, clad in the simple green gown that Wilt had helped her to button the day of his confession to her. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought.

The evening was going by well, in spite of Wilt's jitters and nerves. Dinner had just finished, which meant toasts would begin soon. Wilt shuddered inwardly at the very idea. He didn't want people toasting him. He wouldn't be surprised if they made him give a speech. He'd probably faint before he got a chance to speak. With a sigh, he looked up, into Satin's warm green eyes. She smiled at him secretively and mouthed, "I love you." Blushing, he did the same. They were still becoming accustomed to the feeling and were shy about admitting it in public. Most of the house knew by now, from Frankie and Crackers, the way they felt but it still felt awkward to display it.

"Now my fine friends, figments, and fellow imaginaries," Mister Herriman began, rising from his chair, "We are here today enjoying these fabulous culinary masterpieces to honor a noble and notable member of our establishment, Master Wilt Lawrence."

A small cheer rose from the table and Wilt waved to the others, embarrassed. Mister Herriman continued, "This model house resident recently suffered a terrifying ordeal in order to save another. This friend, whom we have all called upon for assistance more than once in our daily lives, plunged bravely into a quarrel that might have resulted in his own demise all for the sake of another. That is, undeniably, the strongest show of what it means to be an imaginary friend. To be willing to sacrifice all to save those one loves."

The hall was silent as Herriman continued, his strong English voice carrying to the very rafters, "However, Master Wilt was also saved in the end, by his companions. Francis Foster, Coco, Eduardo Emilios, Crackers, Mac Evans, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, our newest resident, Batrah Von Sweltz, and Satin Marie Carr. And of course by Officer Joe Thomson."

The hall erupted into cheers for the group clustered around the head of the table. Mister Herriman raised his glass, the rest of the hall following suit.

Madame Foster rose slightly, standing up in her chair. When she spoke it was softly, but it carried throughout the hall, "It isn't everyday that someone saves a life . . . And it isn't everyday that two lives collide but both have happened here." Wilt knew where this was going, had he been sitting in a chair instead of his customary stool he would have slid out of sight, "Indeedy do, I've seen the way these two kiddos look at each other and I must say that love appears to have blossomed inside of Fosters, not for the first time-I might add." her eyes glanced knowingly at Mac and Bloo, who both blushed scarlet over the reminder of their short-lived crushes on Frankie, "Anyways," these next words were directed to Wilt and Satin, who were both blushing brightly and looked ready to run and hide, "Love is a boomerang, put all your heart and soul into throwing it out and it'll come back and nail you between the eyes. It may hurt but in the end it will have been fun! And what's the point if you can't have a little fun!"

There were several cheers and amusing comments cast to the couple after this statement which caused them both to hunch down a bit in their chairs, smiling.

Wilt sighed, that hadn't been too bad. Mister Herriman leaned over to him and asked in a confidential whisper, "Master Wilt, you may say a few words to your fellows if you wish."

Wilt shook his head, "No thanks, Mister Herriman, I feel a little woozy and I'd hate to faint on everyone again."

Mister Herriman nodded and stood, "Dinner is at it's end, you are all excused to do as you please. I believe Miss Francis has set up a variety of special activities around the house for you all to enjoy. Good evening."

The friends set about clearing their places and stacking them with a will, eager to get to the fun that awaited them.

Wilt quickly cleared his place and found Satin, who stood by the door waiting for him. She looked up at him with a smile, "Wilt, will you do something for me?"

He nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

Taking his hand, she replied, "Come with me, I want you to read something . . ."

* * *

Wilt took the letter in his hand as he sat upon her bed. He settled the slightly damaged reading glasses on his eyestalks and began to read.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I did not intend to write back to you. After receiving your letter I believed that my life was over. If you didn't want me then it made sense, in my frenzied state, that no one else would either. I was wrong._

_You abandoned me Natalie, but you betrayed me as well. You might have at least explained the truth behind your actions, told me why you were really leaving me on a stranger's doorstep._

_Once here, however, I found new family. People who don't want to lose me and will go (and have gone) through anything to get me back. These people love me, me as a person, not a passing trifle or a plaything. We might have been sisters once upon a time, however sisters don't abandon one another during rough times. They stick it out._

_To be honest I still fear adoption but have come to accept it. I have even become one of the house's representatives and helpers at the Adopt-A-Thought days. It pleases me to see the smiles of the happily united families once the adoption has taken place. I don't feel so afraid then. I also get to work alongside my dearest friend and companion, Wilt. He's a very considerate, kind, and caring friend with a heart of gold. We've grown to love one another very much and to me, he's as close to perfect as anyone can come._

_I am happy, Natalie. Though I cannot forgive you for lying to me I can forgive your abandonment. I understand your reasons, I only wish you had told me the truth._

_You said that if you were better or stronger like me, you might not have lied. If you were me, you would have run away. That's what I did._

_I love you Natalie, and I always will. But that's behind us now and I wish you well in whatever life you choose for yourself._

_Your friend,_

_Satin_

His eyes met hers as he looked up. She stood before him, scuffing one foot at the ground in a very child-like fashion. Quietly, she murmured, "What do you think?"

Wilt looked down at the letter again, _he's as close to perfect as anyone can come_ . . .

With a smile, he swept her into a hug that lifted her from the floor, "I think that I wish I'd had the chance to write to my creator and it makes me happy that you get to. And . . . Thank you, Satin. No one's ever called me that before."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "I don't know why not. After all . . ." she trailed off for a moment then looked him in the eyes, "it's the truth."

Wilt blushed, pulled her into a kiss, then awkwardly replied, "Was that okay?"

"Wilt," she laughed, eyes bright and welcoming, "it was more than okay."


End file.
